Tangled Heart
by simplexdreams
Summary: Ronnie was hiding behind a smile. She had scars; she lost her mum and now her father beats her. She tells no one. So on a trip to London with her best friends she takes the decision to end her life but a certain curly haired Harry Styles saves her life. Maybe her life will get better now that Harry has ran into her life? Or will it get worse? One Direction/Harry Styles Fanfiction.
1. Everybody Hurts

_**So... Tangled Heart got taken down a little over a year ago. It had loads of reviews and I was very upset when it got deleted as I never got to finish it. But I am re-posting it, going to change a few things here and there and finish the story. So please review again and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Ronnie.**

I lay on my bed, my body sore. I felt weak and worthless. _How can a man beat his own daughter?_ I thought. _How can he even imagine it?_ I like to think it's all the alcohol he drinks, but sometimes he's sober. In fact when he beats me, more than half of the time he's sober.

I took a quick look in my mirror and noticed the cut on my cheek had reopened and was rapidly bleeding. I quickly wiped some of the blood away with my thumb. I tried to think of something to cheer me up, well I am going London for the week tomorrow with my 4 best friends, but I sadly thought about the beating I would get when I get home. So I closed my eyes softly and fell asleep immediately.

I closed my suitcase, I'd been up since 5, it was now almost 8, in that time, I had had a warm shower, dried my hair, gotten dressed, managed to cover the cut on my face with some make-up and packed an entire suitcase, I pretty proud of myself. I was just packing my shoulder bag when I realised I hadn't put my mother's necklace on. I panicked and raced around my room. "Where did I put it?" I asked myself, closing my eyes and thinking where I put it last. I then remembered that I had worn it last night and hadn't taken it off, I laughed slightly at my forgetfulness and looked down at the pendant. It was beautiful, a circle pendant, with a single heart around my name, _Veronica Hope Smith_. The reason why I'm so attached to the pendant was because my mother died when I was 14; she died in a car crash. Ever since then, my dad hasn't been right; he's been drinking and drinking, always taking his anger out on me. He used to be drunk all the time when he hit me for hours and hours, but he just grew to hate me and my attitude, how I carried on my life like she didn't die, but she did and she is never coming back.

I sighed deeply and closed my bag, and set it on top of my suitcase. I took a quick look in my mirror, can't go London looking like a mess. I looked like my mother in every way. I had her beautiful ocean blue eyes, but mine were full of pain unlike hers which had always been full of happiness. I also had her long, brunette curls that cascaded down to mid-back, they could never be straightened. I had her hourglass figure, thin hands and her short height. I had perfectly straight teeth, thanks to braces. I put on a my favourite blue hoodie, since we were going straight to London when we got into school, we could go in non-uniform, thank god as well, I hate wearing the uniform. My phone buzzed on my bedside table, a text from Carter. Carter is a girl by the way; her real name is Catherine, also known as Cat.

**_Hey Ronnie:), I've just woken up! So I'll meet you at school, okay? Are you excited for London? :D, I am, didn't sleep at all last night! Xxx_**

I smiled, typical Cat. I quickly typed on my touch screen keypad.

**_That's okay Cat:), I can't wait to see all the sights and go shopping! Xxx_**

It was boiling outside, but there was the cold breeze every few moments. I pulled my suitcase along the pathway in the park. I was so excited for London, who knows what's going to happen. I smiled and tugged my hoodie closer to me as the sun disappeared and was replaced by a sudden coldness. My phone vibrated in my pocket, making my leg move. It was another text, but this time from Bethy.

**_London today Ronnie:), I bet there's so many hot guys;) xxxx_**

I laughed at how that was the only thing on Bethy's mind.

**_It's London, of course there's gonna be hot guys;) xxxx_**

"Ronnie" I heard a shout as I put my phone back into my pocket, I turned to see it was Autumn, it's so strange, Autumn looks like she could be my twin. However she was taller than me, which wasn't hard as all of my friends are. I was only 5ft 3. The only difference between me and Autumn was that her eyes were lighter, like a clear blue sky, whilst mine were more a deep blue and she had freckles around her nose, which made her look adorable.

I smiled at her, "Hey sister" I greeted her, it was a little joke we had, that we were secretly sisters. Charlie believed it when we first met her and the joke still hasn't died down.

"Are you excited for London?" Autumn asked, struggling with her case, as her wheels broke a long time ago and Autumn didn't want to waste her money buying a new suitcase.

I nodded "Yeah. Did Bethy text you? She said she's looking forward to all the hot guys we're gonna see" I asked Autumn, we both laughed, Bethy was the ultimate flirt. But we loved her that way.

"Yeah, she did text me. She said she might swap numbers with the guards by Buckingham Palace" We both laughed, the other thing Bethy had a very uncontrollable energy, always smiling.

"Whoever she marries is going to be as crazy as her" I laughed, and Autumn joined in. It was true though, Bethy always get along better the joker boys.

We arrived at school in 5 minutes, Carter, Bethy and Charlie all practically flew over to us, obviously excited for the trip.

"We're going London" Cheered Charlie and Bethy in a sing-song voice along with a happy dance.

"London, the home of the Queen, well near where the Queen lives" Laughed Carter; I smiled at my best friend since, well practically the days in nappies. Carter had straight dirty blonde hair which fell to her chest, beautiful blue eyes, straight teeth and a cheeky laugh.

"Imagine if we get invited to have a spot tea with her? Don't forget your pinkies, will you darlings?" Bethy spoke, putting on her amazing posh accent. Bethy was always full of happiness, she could brighten up any of my darkest days. She was also extremely pretty, dyed red hair, because of her obsession with the colour of autumn leaves and Rihanna, and amazing soft brown eyes. She had the most amazing smile and one adorable dimple.

"Are you joking? I've brought my own teapot" Charlie smiled, showing her phone charm, which was a teapot. Charlie was like Bethy; however she did have her moments when she wasn't smiling. She had a rough life, when she was 4, she parents were murdered and she was put under witness protection until the murder was caught. Charlie was so strong, on and the inside and the outside, since she does so many sports. Charlie had natural black curls that flowed down her back; sun kissed skin and dark brown eyes that were always full of happiness.

"All the Year 11's going to London please start lining up for the coach" Mrs Guinness shouted, over the talking. For some reason Mrs Guinness always reminded me of Jessie J, maybe it was the black haircut that was cut in a perfect bob and full fringe. Me, Carter, Autumn, Bethy and Charlie raced to the coach first. Each of us gave Mrs Guinness our cases and we climbed on the coach. Since there were 5 of us, we all walked down to the only 5 seats straight at the back. I, being very lucky got the next to the window.

After an hour of talking, the other girls had slowly dozed off. I pulled out my iPod and put on some John Mayer. My eyes slowly closed and I fell quickly asleep.

"Oh my god guys wake up" Bethy's happy voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked at Bethy, who was beside me "One Direction are in London" I laughed at Bethy; she was completely in love with them. Her favourite was Louis. Everyone had their favourites in our group, I didn't really mind but Carter always said that Harry and me should go out, but he's a pop star, he'd never even look at me or give me the time of day.

"Maybe you and Louis will meet, fall in love, get married and have the most beautiful children ever" I teased and rested my head back on the cold window.

"You really think so?" I heard Bethy asked the rest of the girls in a very serious voice. We all laughed but nodded in agreement.

"This hotel is proper lush" Charlie said, collapsing onto her bed which was situated in the middle of the other 4 beds, her dark curls falling beside her.

I set down my case and looked around; the hotel room was very nice. There was a balcony which had a view of a beautiful garden across the street. We were only on the 1st floor, but the fact we were in London excited me. I wanted to explore the busy yet beautiful city.

The hotel room door opened and then slammed shut. Bethy, Charlie, Autumn and I looked up to see Carter, looking murderous.

"Guess what that stupid old bitch, Mrs Guinness said, we can't go out tonight" We all groaned.

"That sucks-" Charlie began, but I cut her off.

"Let's just have a girly night, yeah? We've been in a coach for hours; I think we need some pampering after that long bus ride here" I said, the girls all agreed.

We watched movies, painted each other nails and talked about boys, gossip and mainly boys. It had been a great night especially when Bethy and Charlie went to get a dominos and came back with 5 pizzas and also a hat from the dominos man that Bethy flirted her way into getting.

Right now, everyone else was asleep, while I was wide awake. I reached out for my phone that was on my bedside table and unlocked it. 21 voice messages, from dad. Fear rose in me like a kettle. I looked around the room for my hoodie and ugg boots. Finding my favourite hoodie and a beige pair of uggs, I silently unlocked the balcony door and stepped outside. I sat down on one of the chairs and started to listen to the angry voicemails.

An long half an hour of my father's shouts rang through my mind, I cried silently, my phone falling onto my lap. I looked inside my hotel room and remembered what I had packed. _No Ronnie, don't do it_. I thought, but the pain was too much for me. I opened the balcony door again and stepped inside the hotel room. I zipped open my suitcase and pulled the object out from one of the pockets.

I jumped from the balcony and climbed down a tree. My phone in one hand, the pills in the other, I walked through the dark streets of London, until I found a corner on a street and sat down.

_His ruff, angry voice rang through my mind as I held the phone to my ear "When you get home, you'll regret leaving me" He shouted and then, the dial tone._

Tears were steaming down my face. I opened my hand and stared at the pill that would probably kill me, but I couldn't take seeing him, seeing my dad "Well, this is end" I said to myself, and was about to pop the pill in my mouth when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Are you sure you want to?" Someone said from behind me. The voice was familiar. Where have I heard it before?

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own  
__Why do you have to leave me?  
__It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
__Hold on onto me_


	2. SuperStar

_**Review, review, review! And please tell me ideas you have for the story, it would mean a lot!**_

* * *

**Ronnie.**

I turned around slowly to face the person who had stopped me from ending my life. I had turned around to see Harry Styles. He was gorgeous, not doubt about it. I could see his beautiful emerald green eyes shine when he saw me and of course the famous mop of curls. He sat down beside me and I looked down at the pill again "Are you sure you wanna do that? Why would a beautiful girl like you want to end her life?" He asked, taking the hand which held the pill.

"I can't take any more pain" I told him, looking into his eyes. I felt a tingly feeling from where our hands were touching. Well it was Harry Styles touching my hand. Who wouldn't get this feeling?

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear "What can I do to not make you do this to yourself?" He asked me.

I looked from his eyes to our hands, he had large hands which felt warm and comforting over my small ones "Make the hurt stop" I whispered helplessly, leaning my head on his shoulder. He pulled me into a hug and I just cried on his shoulder. It was strange. He was a complete stranger to me. Yes I had read a bit about him in magazines, online, extra but other than that he is a complete stranger to me. He rubbed my back comforting me, it was working slowly. I felt safe in his strong arms, I didn't even know him, but he did just, saved my life.

"What's hurting you?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Life" I said simply. Well I couldn't tell a complete stranger that my dead beats me could I?

"Well my dear, life will get better" He told me smiling, my stomach seemed to do a million back flips when I saw his famous dimple. Damn I love dimples. From his smile, I could tell that he wasn't lying.

I smiled and pulled my hand with the pill out of his grip, he let go instantly. I dropped the pill in the gutter besides me and turned to him "You saved my life, thank you" I smiled very thankfully at him.

"I'm Harry Styles, your saviour fair maiden" He said cheekily, extending his hand for me to shake.

I smiled, took his hand and shook "Veronica Smith, but I like to be called Ronnie"

"Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl" He smiled, I looked down blushing "Got'cha blushing" He teased. I looked down at my uggs "Hey, don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful" He told, but that made me blush even more. I just smiled and looked up at him.

"Honestly, no guy has ever said that to me before and meant it" I told him seriously.

"Really? Well, all the those guys you know, are stupid" He smiled and I laughed "You have an amazing smile, who's your dentist" I laughed, he was just so random.

I saw the sun rising behind the tops of houses "I'm sorry, I have to go, I sort of escaped from my hotel" I told, slightly laughing at my foolishness, he chuckled.

"Do you live here?" He asked, nervous "I mean, in London?" I felt my heart drop at his question; I'm only visiting for the week. What I would give for it to be longer.

"No, I'm on a trip here with my school for the week" I told him, I saw some disappointment in his face "But I really want to see you again, after this because you did save my life and I owe you one" I told him and his very soul brightened up.

"Great" He smiled widely; he did have a gorgeous smile "Can I have your number?" He asked, nervously. Why was he nervous? He's Harry Styles; of course he could have my number.

"Yeah, of course" I said, taking out my phone. We swapped numbers "Thank you for saving my life" I smiled at him as I slipped my phone into my pocket.

"It's okay, I save a beautiful girl's life and get her number, life's pretty swell for me" He winked at me and I laughed, then I turned to walk away "Wait, can you promise me something?" Harry asked, staring deep into my eyes.

"Anything" I said softly, looking deep into those emerald green eyes.

"When life hurts you again, give me call. Pinkie promise" He said, holding out his pinkie. I raised an eyebrow at him, but we crossed pinkies all together.

"Bye" I was about to walk away, when I realised I had no idea where my hotel was "Wait" I called to him, he turned around, smiling "I don't know where my hotel is…" I said awkwardly, he laughed "But across there's a really beautiful garden thing" I told him.

"That's the hotel I'm staying at." He told me "I'll walk you back" He said, walking towards me and taking my hand. Has this really just happened? Harry Styles has saved my life, gave me his number, called my beautiful and gorgeous and is now walking me to my hotel. Somebody pinch me.

Harry had walked me back to the hotel; we talked about music, our likes and dislikes. We both loved John Mayer and could play guitar and piano. I waved him goodbye and climbed the tree I had come down when I jumped from the balcony.

I opened the balcony door and entered the room. I leaned against the door, smiling, thinking about Harry. I checked the time on my phone 4:56am. A new message icon popped up on my screen, from Harry.

_**It's Harry, you know the curly hair dude who saved your life:), I just want to ask you if you want to meet me near the London Eye tomorrow around 4, then you can met the rest of 1D? :), pretty please I really want to see you again and also you reminded me of lara croft climbing up the tree;) xxxx**_

I smiled at his message and quickly typed back.

_**Of course!:) Is it alright if I bring my friend along to meet the band, cause they'd kill me if they found out I meet you and didn't bring them along and I wanna see you too:) and haha, I'll take that as a compliment!;) xxxx**_

It was barely a minutes before he replied.

_**It's alright to bring your friends, btw, we're all single;):Pxxxx**_

I laughed softly at his little 'joke'.

_**Whatever Styles;), anyway gotta get some sleep for tomorrow xxxx**_

I waited for his reply, taking out my song from my bag.

_**Ok, ok night night beautiful:), xxxx**_

I bit my lip softly, smiling. I set down my phone on my bedside table, climbed into my bed quietly and closed my eyes. I smiled to myself for the millionth time as I thought of what just happened. Harry Styles, my saviour.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
__I can't take my eyes off of you  
__I'm no one special, just another  
__Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
__Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_


	3. Walking On The Moon

**Ronnie.**

I have never been so tired in all my life. While the others girls were getting for breakfast, putting on their make-up and straightening their hair, I lay in my bed, pillow over my head.

"I swear to god that someone broke in last night" Bethy said, I heard the balcony door close.

My phone buzzed from my bedside table, I reached over and looked at my phone. 1 new message from Harry, I smiled widely and opened the message.

_**Morning!:D hope you had enough sleep, can't wait to see you today:D xxxx**_

I literally could have died at that message. I quickly typed a reply.

_**Actually, you just woke me up -_- but I had enough sleep for today:D Are you sure you want my friends to meet the band as well?, they love you guys, like so much!:)xxxx**_

I didn't need to wait too long for a reply; Harry was really quick at texting back. I liked that.

_**It's okay:), Zayn just wants them to be hot and single;) xxxx**_

I held back a laugh, not wanting to let the girls be suspicious of me.

_**I'm not going to confirm that Mr Styles;) it'll be a surprise!:D xxxx**_

_**THEY LOVE SURPRISES!;) well, I just hope none of the guys fall for you:) xxxx**_

My heart skipped a million beats, did he really just text that? I looked back at my screen, yes he did, this wasn't a magical dream. What am I saying? I'm texting Harry Styles. Of course it's a magical dream.

_**What's that supposed to mean curly?;) xxxx**_

_**Dm, I've gotta have a shower, cause I smell;) see you near the London eye soon:) xxxx**_

_**Fine:), I'll get it out of you sooner or later:D, cya Styles xxx**_

_**Good day blue eyes :) :) :) xxx**_

I smiled, locking my phone and putting it back onto my bedside table. I rested my head back under the pillow.

"Yo! Ron, are you coming to breakfast?" I heard Carter practically shout in my ear.

"Nah, I'm going to skip, and get some sleep" I said, giving a fake yawn and closing my eyes slowly.

"Ok, lazy bones" I heard Carter sigh as she left the room with the girls.

I quickly got up and rummaged through my case, trying to find my phone charger. I found it right at the bottom. Fuck my case was messy. I plugged my charger into a socket behind my bedside table. I then placed my phone on the bedside table and got back into bed. My bed was extremely warm and comfy. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

I must have had at least an hour sleep before my phone buzzed, I reached out for it, knocking over a few things over such as one of my nail varnishes and a bottle of water, and saw that Harry was ringing me.

"Hello" I said, smiling as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey gorgeous" I heard Harry's voice say. I smiled even wider at his voice.

"You haven't even seen me today, I could look like a monster" I smiled "Are you stalking me Styles?" I asked cheekily.

"Well…" He breathed. A giggle escaped my lips, which made me chuckle. I heard a few voices from his line "Shut up Louis!" I heard Harry shout, away from the phone "Sorry about that the boys have just got here-" He was cut off by another voice.

"Hello? Is this the famous Ronnie I've been hearing so much about?" I heard someone ask.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't" I said smartly. I heard a gasp from the other line.

"Don't touch my boyfriend" The boy said seriously, but then he laughed "Only joking, I'm Louis and Harry is going to kill me if I don't give him back his phone, bye"

"Sorry about that" I heard Harry's voice again and the smile stretched on my lips again.

"It's okay, my friend Bethy is the same" I told him, laughing.

"Maybe we could hook them up" Harry suggested, chuckling.

"He's actually her favourite" I told him, he laughed.

"I've gotta go and get breakfast, have you got yours yet?" I heard the talks from the other boys stop.

"No, I went back to sleep, my friends have though" I informed him, climbing out of bed and stretching.

"Oh, do you want to have breakfast with me?" I heard asked, my heart lit up and a smile creped on my face.

"Yeah, I'd love to" I said, quickly running around my room in search for my clothes. Me and the girls had literally thrown all of our clothes on the floor.

"What room are you in?" He asked happily.

"102" I told him, picking up some skinny jeans, a cute printed top and my hoodie.

"I'll come and get you. I'll be there in about 5 minutes, bye"

"Bye" I smiled as we both hung up at the same time. I then threw my phone on my bed.

Wait. 5 minutes. _SHIT! _I practically ripped my pyjamas off and slipped my bra and pants on. I pulled up my skinny jeans on, doing that funny dance that you do, I threw the top over my head, and I did the same thing with my hoodie. I applied some a light layer of foundation to cover the cut on my face, which was quickly healing, and put some black eye liner and a small amount of mascara on my lashes. I left my curls lying on chest and then sprayed my favourite perfume on. Just on time, there was a knock on the door. I ran over and pulled it open. Harry was standing there, a perfect smile on his perfect face.

"You ready?" He asked, putting his hands into his jeans pockets.

"I just need to put my shoes on" I smiled at him and walked back into to my hotel room. I hadn't noticed till now, it was a complete mess and it looked like a bomb had gone off. Me and the girls hadn't even been here for 24 hours and we had already destroyed the place. I searched for my lucky red converse, grabbing my phone off my bed and sliding it into my pocket in the progress. I then found my converse which were hiding under my bed.

"Wow, this room is a mess" Harry laughed as I pulled on my socks and put on both of my converse. Harry sat down beside me; he carefully grabbed my leg towards him and tied my laces. I tied the other shoes laces as Harry stood up. He held his hand out for me to grab, which I took and he helped me to my feet.

Harry and I walked down to breakfast; he was walking close to me. The dining room where breakfast was severed was across the lobby. I saw Harry looked over anxiously at the doors. I looked over too and saw a million flashes. "Ignore them" Harry whispered in my ear, his breathe tickled my neck. I nodded my head as we walked into the dining room. We sat down at a table at the very back, away from everyone. I didn't mind, it was a lot quieter "I'm sorry about the paparazzi" He sighed.

"Harry, it's okay. I think its sick how they're always in everyone's lives" I said, looking him in the eyes, he smiled softly.

"Thanks, but they'll probably think we're dating" He whispered awkwardly. I shrugged.

"Loads of the girls in school hate me anyway" I told him, looking into my coffee.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I went out this guy. He was like the hottest guy in our school, but really he's just a jerk. He cheated on me" I told him.

"What a jerk" Harry whispered, looking at me.

"I'm fine now; good thing I broke up with him when I did cause the girl he cheated on me with is pregnant" Harry's eyes widened.

We talked some more, Harry had gone and gotten me some coco pops because I told me how much I like them. We had just finished our breakfast when my phone buzzed. 1 new message from Carter.

_**DUDEEEEE, where are you?:D, we're going to the London Eye at 12, you coming? :)xx**_

"Who's that?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth with a tissue, but he still had a bit of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. I giggled at him "What?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching, trying not to smile.

"It's my friend Carter, and you got a little ketchup, there" I pointed to the ketchup. He wiped it off quickly. "And before you ask, Carter's a girl." I texted Carter back quickly.

_**I'm just getting breakfast, is it okay if I met you there, I'm with a friend I met and he's going take me to the London eye with some of his mates, you'll love them, don't worry xx**_

"Harry…" I smiled sweetly at him. He smiled widely at me.

"Yes?"

"You know I'm awesome?" I asked, he smiled again.

"Well, my friends are going London eye at 12 and they love the band, can you tell the others to come" I begged, batting my lashes at him.

"Okay!" He said immediately, taking out his phone.

"Thanks" I smiled as my phone buzzed.

_**Kk, his friends better be hot;)xxx**_

Oh Carter, if only you knew.

_**Trust me they are, but don't touch mine;)xxx**_

_**Someone has a crush xxx**_

Me? Have a crush? Do I?

_**Shh, don't tell. His name's Harry, he's perfect. Conversation, end there, cya later:D xxx**_

_**RONNIE IS IN LOVE! Get in there slut;), trust me I won't even look at him, maybe just for approval though;) cya :Dxxx**_

"The boys said fine" Harry said "Louis just wants to know if their single" Laughed Harry.

"Yep, they all are" I told him, he smiled and typed into his phone.

He put his phone back into his pocket "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, his emerald eyes shining.

"Nope, you got a girlfriend?" I asked. It was the thing to ask when we were on the subject.

"No…" He smiled widely at me.

Harry and I walked back to my room, thankfully the girls had already left, leaving it in an even worse mess, I laughed to myself. I brushed my teeth, Harry had wondered over to my bed. When I finished brushing my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Harry looking through my make-up bag.

"Dude, make-up doesn't work for you" I laughed and he blushed "Maybe a bit of eyeliner to widen those eyes of yours"

"Ronnie, you don't need make-up" He told, putting the bag down.

"You wanna bet?" I smiled up at him, he was like 5 inches or so taller than me.

"We better go to my hotel room, the boys are probably ready" He smiled and took my hand, I instantly felt my stomach flip again. We walked out of my room and I locked the door behind me.

The boy's hotel room was 3 floors above us. The lift was out of order, so we had to take the stairs, but it was okay, since Harry and I talked and talked until we reached the hotel room door. The amazing thing was me and him never ran out of things to say.

"One second" Harry smiled and banged on the door "You boys decent?" He shouted, I heard a few groans "Yes Louis, that means time to put your fucking pants on" I giggled as Harry unlocked the door "I would close your eyes, these boys aren't very pretty, compared to me" He winked, putting me under his arm and leading into his room.

"Well, well, Harry's done well for once" I heard a boy say. I looked over at the boy who spoke, I think he was Louis, yes it defiantly was, I recognised him from how many times Bethy had shoved a picture of him in my face. He was defiantly her type. She loved boys with amazing blue eyes, which he had. She liked boys with brown, swept hair, Louis had that and she adored boys with a cheeky grin, which Louis defiantly had.

"Shut up Lou" Harry said to Louis "This is Veronica, but call her Ronnie" Harry introduced me; I waved nervously at the boys.

"I'm Niall" A boy shook my hand; I loved his accent already, Irish. I think this was who Carter liked, I wouldn't blame her, he had shining blue eyes, highlighted blonde hair and that accent would make Carter's heart melt. Actually anyone's heart melt.

"Hi" I smiled at him.

"I'm Liam" This was who Autumn liked. I knew this defiantly. He had brown swept hair, like Louis's but longer, he had soft brown eyes and an amazing smile. He shook my hand and I smiled.

"Hi Liam" I smiled softly at him.

"Yo! I'm Zayn" A tanned boy smiled at me, shaking my hand, this was who Charlie liked, sorry loved. He was her wallpaper on her phone and laptop. He had dark hair, which was styled into a quiff and dark brown eyes which were shining softly in the light.

"Hey" I smiled.

"And I'm Louis" Louis smiled at me, that cheeky grin… Bethy is gonna freak when she's sees him.

"Hi Louis" I smiled. I felt Harry released his arm from around me and took my hand.

"Are you all ready to go?" Harry asked the boys.

"Wait!" Louis shouted "I need to ask Ronnie something" I turned to Louis "Do you have a picture of your friends?" He asked, batting his lashes at me.

"Yeah" I said, taking out my phone and flicking through my pictures to a picture of Bethy at my birthday, she was wearing a tight pink sparkly dress, which was just above her knees. She was incredibly drunk in this picture and was hugging a garden gnome she had found. I saw Louis smiled widely.

"Which one of us does she like?" He asked, hopefully as the 6 of us walked down the hall.

"You Louis" I told him, he did a happy dance.

"Which one likes me?" Liam sang behind me, putting his head on my shoulder and smiling at me. I flipped through another picture to Autumn, this one was took when we were sunbathing in the park. She was smiling widely, wearing floral playsuit, her hair falling on her chest. I saw Liam smile dreamily.

The other asked me who liked them, all of them falling in love with their pictures. As we reached the lobby, I felt a pair of strong arms around me; I turned to see Harry smiling.

"Which one likes me?" He asked, winking down at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Guys, the paparazzi" I heard Liam say. Harry released his arms from around me and turned to me.

"Keep your head down" He whispered, I nodded and pulled my hood up "Good idea" He smiled as we were in the centre of the lobby when the boys all turned to Harry, apparently to make a plan.

"Okay Ronnie, Harry's gonna cover to you and I'll cover you too, we'll be either side of you. Louis and Niall will be behind you and Zayn will be a front and we have to stay together and not let the cameras get between us" Liam said, it was like we were going through a war zone. I wasn't paying attention, I was looking out of the corner of my eye at the flashes, they were blinding.

"Ronnie, are you okay with that?" Harry whispered and I nodded. Harry grabbed my hand tightly, like he didn't want to let go. Liam walked beside me, our shoulders brushing against each other. I braced myself as Zayn opened the doors. It was blinding, all the flashes, I held up my arm in front of eyes. Harry's thumb softly made circles on my hand.

There were shouts from the paparazzi, at me and Harry mainly.

"_Harry, is that your girlfriend?"_

"_Oi girl! What's your name?"_

"Are you alright" I heard Niall ask me as I pulled my arm down. I nodded my head and my hood fell down, _oh shit_, I thought as there were more frantic clicks from the cameras. I put my head down, focusing on mine and Harry's hands.

"Excuse me" Zayn shouted, pushing through the cameras. I kept my head down, still looking at mine and Harry's hands. We all climbed into a taxi. I sat beside Harry and Louis. Harry pulled into his chest and I closed my eyes, still seeing the flashes in my mind.

"I hate the paparazzi" Harry growled, rubbing my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face the guys "I'm so sorry about them Ronnie, if they cause you any trouble, we've got your back" I heard Liam say.

"Thank you Liam" I smiled at him, they were really all down to earth. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out. 1 new message from Autumn.

_**Yo Ronnie! Where are you, there's some real fit lads here! OMFG, they are bangtidy ;) xxx**_

I think Harry read my message from over my shoulder and chuckled "Say there's some even more fit lads here" He winked.

_**I'm in a taxi now A, chill your beans;), but I think these lads are more fitter, well the ones I'm with;) xxx**_

"Oh, Ronnie's texting your lady Liam" Louis teased Liam, who blushed! I hardly ever see boys blush! "But apparently there are a few nice lads down there and they're bangtidy" Louis said the last few words in a very good impression of a teenage girl.

When the taxi stopped, the guys practically flew out, obviously wanting to meet the girls. Harry and I climbed out slowly. We were opposite the London eye. The boys were waiting for us to come over.

"We'll cross first" Smiled Harry, taking my hand and crossing the road when possible.

"About time you got here, now who's your friend- oh my god" I heard Bethy's voice. I turned to her and smiled, just as the rest of the boys caught up with us.

"Surprise" I smiled at my friends, who smiled widely, apart from Charlie who fiddled with her hair, blushing.

"Hi girls" Niall said, I looked at Carter, who I could almost tell her heart was melting, because she had a heart-warming smile on her face. I saw Niall look at her, a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Catherine, but I like Carter or Cat" She smiled at Niall.

I turned to Harry smiling and whispered "Thank you" He smiled and leaned down to my ear.

"It's okay, you just owe me two now" He winked, I smiled, he did save my life.

After a few minutes of the girls and guys introducing themselves, we all packed into one of the pods, apart from Autumn, who had a fear of heights. Liam jumped out quickly and stood beside her.

As the pod's door closed, Bethy sighed, looking over at Autumn and Liam "Them two are so meant to be" She smiled and I saw Louis stand beside her.

"Well, I hope you're not taken" I heard him whisper.

I turned and looked out at London, it was amazing. I felt Harry's arm around me and I smiled up at him.

"Well they all seem to be hitting it off" Harry said, looking over at all the others bonding.

"Yeah, they do" I smiled and looked down at where Liam and Autumn were getting into a pod, Liam had his arm around her "Oh my god" I smiled, happy for Autumn, she never had luck with guys, every time she was in love, it would turn out he was a jerk, but I knew Liam wouldn't be, because Autumn's fear of heights was pretty bad, she wouldn't do that with guys, or us for that matter. I smiled, he must be something "Autumn has a fear of heights" I told Harry, he listened close "She would never go into one of these, not even with us, Liam must be something special"

"Liam would never hurt her" He told me.

"I really do owe you one" I smiled "You've saved my life, and you've probably introduced my friends to their future husbands" I joked and Harry smiled cheekily.

"Well, to pay me back, you can join me for a date on Friday night" He asked, I smiled.

"I'd love to" A date with Harry Styles… How nice is life being to me for once.

_My mind is blown with every single thing you do  
L__ose all control like I'm walking' on the moon  
__You got me sprung and I'm tripping' over you  
__Baby boy, your love got me walking' on the moon  
__The moon, the moon, the moon_


	4. Patient Love

**Autumn**.

I didn't climb into the pod as the others did; I had a terrible fear of heights. I looked down at my feet, and then I heard Liam's voice from beside me.

"Hey, why are you not getting on?" He asked me lightly.

I looked down embarrassed "I'm scared of heights" I told him nervously.

"Well, at least I get to spend time with you" He smiled softly. I was dying on the inside.

"You're just being nice, you should've gone on. I'm holding you back" I told him guilty.

He smiled and took my hand "Then come on with me" He said softly, fear rose in me "You can just talk to me, you don't have to look out" I nodded and he brought me into his arms "You're so brave" He whispered, I smiled to myself. We climbed into an empty pod; I was starting to feel nervous. I was alone on the London eye with Liam Payne.

I didn't want to stand up, so I sat down and Liam did the same.

"I bet you think I'm weird don't you?" I asked him.

"No, why would I?" Liam asked me, looking over at me.

I sighed "Well I have a fear of heights and I'm almost 17, it's a bit babyish" I said nervously "I don't even know why I'm scared of heights, I'm just really afraid I'm going to fall to my death" I laughed a bit and Liam chuckled.

"It's not babyish; loads of people are scared of heights. I'm scared of spoons, if you think your fear is babyish then what is mine" Liam said smiling and I let out a laugh.

"Aw, why are you scared of spoons may I ask?" I asked, leaning against the glass.

"I don't really know" Liam laughed lightly. He stood up and took in the view around him. He looked down at me and smiled "You have to see this view Autumn, it's amazing" He told me, extending his hand for me to take.

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. You know what maybe I do need to face my fear of heights. After all, I am perfectly safe. I grabbed Liam's hand and he pulled me up.

Liam was right. The view was amazing. Wow, what had I been missing? How many breath-taking views have I missed?

"Wow, you were right this is amazing" I said, smiling and staring around at the high view we had of London.

"You see, think of how many amazing views you have missed" Liam said, smiling down at me and then looking back at the view of London.

Suddenly our pod stopped, making me jump and land into Liam "Oh my god has it broken down or something? I'm going to die oh my god" I panicked and Liam chuckled.

"It's okay, I've got you" He whispered, bringing me into his arms "It's just stopped because other people are getting on the London Eye" He chuckled and I immediately felt silly and buried my head into his chest in embarrassment.

"I'm such an idiot" I said laughing at how utterly stupid I was.

Liam chuckled, shaking his head and slowly pulling away from the embrace "But that is what makes you amazing, I like you Autumn, you're different" He smiled right down at me, his soft brown eyes staring into my sky blue ones. I blushed and looked away.

"Now, Autumn, tell me about yourself" Liam said, leaning against the wall of our pod.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked him, leaning beside him.

"Everything" He said simply and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well my name is Autumn Daniels. I was born on 24th May and I'm almost 17 years old. I love to play guitar, go out with my friends and watch movies" I said and looked at Liam, who gave me look as if to say, 'go on' "I am afraid of heights and I have a pet hamster called Tango" Liam chuckled and I smiled at him "Now tell me about yourself Liam"

"Well I'm Liam Payne and I'm in One Direction" I gasped and Liam laughed "I was born on 29th August. I'm from Wolverhampton. I am in love with Leona Lewis and I absolutely love Toy Story. Interesting fact about me is that I only have one kidney. Also I love sports, you know running and I was into boxing when I was younger"

"You were born with one kidney?" I asked, shocked.

Liam nodded "Yeah, one of my kidneys were scarred and dysfunctional and I had to have around 32 injections in my arm in the morning and in the night when I was a child"

"Whoa" I said simply.

Our pod suddenly stopped again and we realised that we had returned to the bottom and the others were waiting patiently outside for us.

"Oh my god as if you went in there Autumn, I thought you were terrified of heights!" Bethy said, engulfing me into a hug.

"Well you know you've gotta face your fears every now and again" I told her and she nodded, understanding.

"Can we go Nandos?" Niall asked and Zayn looked over at him, looking astonished.

"You ate like the biggest breakfast ever just over an hour ago" Zayn said "You eat like a machine!"

Niall shrugged, making me and Charlie laugh "I'm just hungry" The Irish said, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah let's go Nandos, I've never actually tried one" Ronnie said smiling and all the boys looked at her in utter disbelief; they looked as if Ronnie had betrayed them.

"Ronnie… you my dear haven't even lived yet!" Niall said, looking dead into Ronnie's eyes, a very serious look on his face.

"WE SHALL TAKE THIS POOR LADY TO NANDOS, COME ON LADS AND LADIES!" Louis declared, linking arms with Bethy and steering her in the direction of Nandos.

"Hey Autumn" Liam whispered to me and I turned to him, trying to fight a smile.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving in a smiling softly.

He seemed to be nervous, starching the back of his neck nervously while he walked "Well you know I like you, I want to get to know you more so do you think you would want to come on a date with me…? Tonight?"

I immediately smiled widely at him "YES, YES, YES! A thousand times yes!" He seemed surprised at my reaction, his eyes widening "Overdramatic? Okay, of course I will take your fine offer Mr Payne" I said sophisticatedly, making him chuckle.

"Great! Now let's go Nandos!"

_And though the sand may be washed by the sea  
__And the old will be lost in the new  
__Well four will not wait for three  
__For three never waited for two  
__And though you will not wait for me  
__I'll wait for you_


	5. How To Love

_**I'm going to be re uploading all 23 of the chapters. One each day but when I get to chapter 24 I will be updating less, due to the fact I will be writing the rest of the story and it does take a day or two. Please enjoy and review this chapter!**_

* * *

**Ronnie.**

"Louis, stop it" Screamed Bethy as Louis grabbed her waist from behind and spun her around. We were walking through the town; to my surprise we weren't attracting that much attention even with Bethy and Louis being extremely loud.

"How long is it Ronnie take to get to Nandos?" Harry asked groaned from beside me.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Niall heard Harry's compliant.

"All boys seem to do does it eat, eat, eat" Charlie said, making me laugh.

"We're just hungry" Harry defended and right on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly, making me giggle "You think my hunger's funny don't cha?" He whispered in my ear, his breath on my ear that sent shivers down my spine. He put his hands either side of my stomach and I looked up at him. _Oh no._

"Don't!" I yelled as he started tickling me, I laughed out loud, falling back onto Harry, who caught me.

"Watch it m'lady" He whispered flirtatiously, I smacked his arm playfully and he rubbed it, looking hurt "Ouch"

"Take it like a man Styles" I said as we all stood outside Nandos, the boy's face lit up and he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh, Liam and Autumn must be having fun, they're not even here yet" Carter giggled from besides Niall. She spoke too soon; Liam and Autumn arrived, with huge smiles on their faces.

"SOMEBODY JUST HAD SEX" Louis and Bethy shouted at the same time. I looked at the pair of them and they were high fiving each other. They were so alike it was actually quite scary.

"Let's go Nandos" Harry smiled, bouncing inside, literally bouncing.

The boys went to get our food, leaving all the girls on the table. We all turned to Autumn "So what happened, you lucky piece of shit?" I questioned her, she blushed.

"Well we were in the pod and we just talked about ourselves but he just asked me to go on a date with him tonight!" We all squealed and Autumn smiled widely.

"Autumn, I'm so happy for you" Charlie said, hugging Autumn, taking her off guard.

I cleared my throat and all the girls looked at me "Harry asked me out on a date for this Friday" I whispered to them, they girls all squealed.

"Dude, you two are so fucking lucky" Carter smiled, but I saw something in her eyes, I knew there was something wrong. I mean she's my best friend I know her better than anyone "I need to go the toilet." She said, getting from her seat.

"Now that you mention it, I need to go too" I said, following her into the bathroom.

I walked into the ladies and saw Carter, leaning over the sink "What's wrong?" I asked her, leaning against the wall beside her. She turned and looked at me, pain in her eyes.

"I don't think Niall will ever like me" She sighed, looking from me to her feet.

"Carter, did you see that way he looked at you when you two were introducing yourselves. He was smiling so big. I was showing the guys pictures of all of you, when I showed him your picture, Niall looked mesmerised, I think he does like you, and if he doesn't, he will like you. You've only just met him Cat, but let me to tell you this. Any guy with you in his arm is such a lucky guy, because you are beautiful, funny, smart and a very good cook and a good cleaner" I told her and she laughed softly.

"Yeah, you guys are a mess" She smiled and hugged me "Thank you Ronnie. How did you get them over here though? Are they hypnotised or something?" She asked.

"Well Niall is hypnotised by you" I teased, winking at her and she started a giggling fit. I couldn't hold it in, when she starts giggling, I start and I can never stop "I'll tell you how I meet them tonight, but for now your boy is outside" She rolled her eyes at me, smiling and we both walked out the bathroom and back to our table, where the guys had returned.

Carter sat down beside Niall; I sat the other side of her and next to Harry.

After we left Nando's we all went shopping, Liam had said something about buying a dress for Autumn for their date, they really were so cute. The rest of us walked into Harold's toy shop.

"Oh my god, look at them hats!" Harry said, rather loudly, taking my hand and leading me over to some animal hats. I laughed as he tried some on. He reached into his pocket, then sighed "I haven't got any money" He said sadly.

"I'll buy it for you" I said, taking out my purse, but Harry covered my purse with his hands.

"No, it's okay" He said softly, giving me a small smile.

"No Harry, I owe you one" I told him, grabbing the hat from his hair and taking out £5.

He hugged me from behind "Thank you Ronnie!" He whispered, his hot breath hitting my cold face. Then he kissed my cheek tenderly "You're amazing" He told me.

"Oh Styles I know I am" I teased, winking at him.

After I paid for Harry's hat, he pulled it on over his curls, smiling widely at me. We met the others at the entrance, Zayn, Niall, Charlie and Bethy all had bags. Bethy seemed to be struggling with her bag.

"Nice hat Harry" Niall laughed.

"Ronnie brought it for me" Harry smiled, taking me under his arm.

"Such a gentleman, now where shall we go now?" Louis said, taking Bethy's bag "I don't want a beautiful girl like you struggling with all our things" I heard Louis whispered, I saw Bethy's face burn red, almost the same colour as her hair.

"Autumn's texted me saying that she gone to get ready for her and Liam's date, and he's brought her a dress" Charlie said, looking at her phone from beside Zayn.

"Do you guys want to go bowling?" Zayn suggested.

"Okay, but I must warm you, Charlie kicks everyone's butt at bowling" Carter said, Niall laughed.

"Zayn always kicks our butts, he got all strikes once!" Niall said. Zayn and Charlie turned to each other, smiles on their faces.

"It's on sister" Zayn said, putting his arm around Charlie's shoulder.

We all sat back, out of breath. Zayn and Charlie had all strikes and the rest of us had given up. It was ten o'clock by the time Zayn and Charlie had finished and it was tie! I yawned and Harry pulled me into his chest.

"Someone's tired" He whispered.

"No I'm not" I giggled as I yawned again.

"Liar" For some reason that world hit me. It always did. I lied about when the bruises on my body become noticeable to other people, I say that I've just fell over or hit my head or something. But really it was the bruises from my dad's beatings. I was just a big fat liar.

"Okay maybe I am tired" I said, yawning again.

I laughed as Harry slipped on his panda hat; it really had been the best day of my life. Suddenly, there were bright flashes around us all, the paparazzi were back "Just in time" Harry said, annoyed. We walked side by side, pushing our way through the cameras. But more and more came along, the rest of the guys had run away from the paparazzi, who were now trying to in between me and Harry. I felt someone grab my hand and looked down to see who it was and realised that it was Harry, this time he entwined our fingers. He pulled me into his side and whispered in my ear "We're going to run on the count of 3" I smiled as he counted down. "1…2…3!" We ran through the cameras, Harry leading the way. The paps all jumped aside, letting me and Harry run through.

When we were certain that they had all gone and we were out of sight, we started walking again.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, you don't deserve all the unwanted attention from the media" Harry apologized but I shrugged.

"It's alright, my life isn't really normal" I said, oh crap, I felt like said too much.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me carefully.

I bit my bottom and took a quick glance at him "My mum died when I was 14, in a car crash" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"It's fine, I'm okay" I lied, blinking back tears "The only thing that hurts was I actually saw the crash and I could've stopped it" I was shaking now, angry with myself. I felt a few tears fall and wiped them quickly, smudging my foundation on my cheeks.

"No one can stop something like that Ronnie" He said seriously, I know what he meant, but I still felt it was my fault. I always have felt like it was my fault. No matter how many times somebody told me that it wasn't I still believed it was. My dad had told me too many times that it was my fault. I nodded slowly and we continued walking "Ronnie, what's that cut on your face?" Harry asked suddenly, worry in his voice.

"I… fell" I lied and Harry looked at me, not buying it "Can we not talk about it?" I asked, as we reached the outside of the hotel, Harry nodded.

I opened my hotel room door, and walked inside where I was met with bone crushing hugs by my best friends, minus Autumn, who most probably out on her date with Liam.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Ronnie!" Charlie screamed.

"For what?" I laughed as they relished their tight grip from me.

"Dude, 2 words, One Direction" Bethy yelled, flinging her arm around me again.

Carter cleared her throat, she was sitting down in one of the chair, her hands together as though she was expecting something, I understood, she wanted to know how I met the guys.

I sat down on another one of the chairs and began my story.

"Last night, I wanted a walk around London, I couldn't sleep" _Liar_. I walked around London to kill myself "And I kept walking, but I was lost, so I sat down on the side of the road and tried to figure out where I was going and how to get back here" _Lie, lie, lie. _"Then I heard someone say from behind me, _Are you okay?_" Lie, he told me if I really wanted to kill myself "And turned around, and there was Harry Styles" The girls all looked at me, surprised "So then I told him that I was lost, he said he was at the same hotel and we walked back, exchanged numbers and that's what happened." I finished, the girls all looked speechless.

"We love you Ronnie!" Bethy screamed, running to hug me and literally jumping onto of me.

"And by the sounds of it, so does Harry" Carter said, smiling.

"I'm going to hit the hay" I said, embarrassed.

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
__Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
__How to love  
__How to love  
__See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
__Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
__How to love  
__How to love_


	6. Superman

_**Please review and enjoy this chapter!:)**_

* * *

**Autumn.**

I nervously looked in the mirror; I was wearing a beautiful blue dress that Liam had brought me when we went shopping just before we left to get ready. The dress made my eyes stand it. It fell just above my knees and had small straps. It really did look well on me, I must say. I left my hair curly, it fell down to mid-back. Ronnie had said it was okay to borrow her black heels; they looked amazing with the dress. I had put on a layer of foundation, eye liner, some mascara and on some peach coloured lipstick. I smiled, happy with my work. There was a knock the hotel room door. I smiled happily, grabbing my black purse, which contained my phone and my pair of the hotel room keys. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw Liam, he looked gorgeous. He had a shirt and tie, under a dark jacket and black jeans, he smiled when he saw me, and my heart melted.

"You look beautiful" He said, staring into my eyes, I blushed.

"You look handsome in that shirt and tie" I smiled, pulling at his tie playfully "Where are we going?" I asked, after I locked the door behind me. Liam took my hand and entwined our fingers. I felt my stomach do backflips.

"It's a surprise" He said.

"I love surprises" I said, as he wrapped his arm around me, his hand still entwined to mine.

"Good" He said, kissing my nose, which made me softly close my eyes "You look so adorable when you do that" He whispered as he opened the hotel door for me "If you see any paparazzi, just ignore them" Liam told me, as some people turned to look at us, realising who Liam was. I nodded, I didn't care about the paps, I just cared about the fact I was on a date Liam, me Autumn Daniels on a date with Liam, _whoa._

Liam lead me a park, the trees were strung with fairy lights. I saw a picnic blanket had been laid down, a basket beside it and a stereo. Liam sat down, I sat beside him. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear "Do you like it?"

"I love it" I kissed his cheek; he blushed "You're blushing" I smiled at him, laughing a little.

"It's because you're here" He said cheekily and I rolled my eyes "It's true though" He whispered, his breath ticking my ear. I smiled and leaned back into his chest "Do you like spaghetti?" He asked, reaching over to the picnic basket.

"It's my favourite" I told him, smiling.

"Well, I made it especially for you" He smiled happily and pulled out two plates of spaghetti, which was wrapped in clear foil. He was so sweet; he had slaved over a hot stove for me. Or maybe it was a readymade meal that he just put in the microwave, whichever one it was still so sweet.

"Thank you" I said as he handed me my plate.

Liam's cooking was amazing, if he had indeed cooked it. It was defiantly the best spaghetti I've ever had "Liam, that was so nice" I smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked, standing up and giving me a helping hand. I stood up, smiling at him as he put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"There's no music" I told him laughing, he just shrugged and we danced anyway. Liam twirled me around, making me giggle. Then I twirled him around. We must've been dancing for 10 minutes when he finally pulled away and looked down at me.

"Can I tell you something?" He said embarrassed.

"Anything" I said, resting my forehead against his.

"This has been the best date ever" He whispered, I smiled at him. Then our eyes connected and I swear nothing could break that connection. I grabbed his jacket and before I knew it I was pulling him into a passionate kiss. I felt his soft hands run down my back and then rest on either side of my waist.

I pulled away and whispered "This has also been the best date I have been on ever"

We talked all the way back to the hotel. We never ran out of things to talk about and even if we did we were perfectly happy walking in silence, it was a comfortable silence. Then the paparazzi came.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" A man shouted.

"Are you and Liam dating?" Someone else shouted.

Liam grabbed hand; I could tell he was getting frustrated as his grip was getting tighter on my hand. I squeezed his hand softly, reassuring him I was alright.

"Are you Liam's next one week love?" Someone asked. I knew Liam was getting mad now.

"No she's not my one week love, she is something really special, she makes me happy, not just a smile every few moments, but really happy and I hope you can leave her alone, she don't deserve all this unwanted attention, so would you leave us alone!" He snapped and the cameras stopped flashing.

"Thank you, Liam" I whispered, turning to him as we made our way out of the crowd of paparazzi. I kissed him softly on lips, he kissed me back. I heard the clicks of cameras and we both pulled away and walked back to the hotel.

"I had an amazing time tonight" I smiled as he walked me to my room.

"Me too" He smiled, placing one arm around my waist and the other on the door for support. I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly, I put my arms around his neck. _God, he's so perfect_. We both pulled away, smiling _"_The guys are me are going to Big Ben tomorrow, do you and the girls wanna come?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" I smiled as he pulled out his phone, to give me his number, I pulled out mine from my bag and we exchanged numbers.

"Sweet dreams angel" Liam waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

"Wait!" I shouted, kicking off my heels and running over to him. I grabbed his jacket, he smiled and leaned down. Our lips brushed together and the kiss became deeper, Liam pulled me closer, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. Our bodies were close together, it was really magic every time we kissed. I pulled away slowly, a huge smile on my face "Goodnight Liam" _my prince charming_. I skipped down the hall, picking up my heels on the way, turning around as I put the key in my door to see Liam, smiling widely at me. He blew me a kiss and I blushed.

"Night beautiful" He called as he climbed in to the lift. I sighed happily and walked into the hotel room. It was past midnight, so everyone was asleep. I quietly took off my dress and makeup and put on my comfy pyjamas.

I lay down my bed, smiling. My phone buzzed from beside me, Liam.

_**I really had an amazing time to night:), you looked beautiful and I bet you still are, and you always will be, goodnight gorgeous!:) xxx**_

I smiled at Liam's sweetness and typed back.

_**I had an amazing time too!:), and back at ya, you looked so handsome. Goodnight prince charming:D xxx**_

_**I like the sound of that:), xxx**_

_**I'm trying to sleep dude;)xxx**_

_**Sorry, beautiful, I just smile every time I see a text from you! Xxxx**_

_**Same, same Liam:), thank god the girls are asleep:) xxxx**_

_**The guys aren't :( xxxx**_

_**Haha bless ya! :) xxxx**_

_**Well, I don't want to keep you up, night night:) xxxx**_

_**Night Liam:) xxxxxx**_

_I watch superman fly away  
__You've got a busy day today  
__Go save the world I'll be around  
__I watch superman fly away  
__Come back I'll be with you someday  
__I'll be right here on the ground  
__When you come back down_


	7. Nobody's Perfect

**Ronnie.**

We were on a double decker bus and heading towards Big Ben. I was sitting beside Harry, my head on his shoulder. We were talking about our date, I was so excited, it was only Wednesday but our date was in only 2 days, I didn't have anything to wear.

"Harry, I don't have anything to wear. I mean I didn't pack a dress or anything" I told him, but he hushed me.

"I'll get you a dress" He said lightly.

"No, I don't want you to waste your money on me" But he hushed me once again.

"You're worth it."

We arrived across the in the town, so we had to walk to Big Ben, Autumn and Liam, hands in entwined. She had told us all about her date with Liam, it sounded perfect and I was beyond happy for them. I was walking beside Charlie, who looked sad.

"What's wrong Charlie" I asked her lightly.

She sighed and looked at me, pain in her brown eyes "Zayn asked me about my parents, you know just asking if they were divorced or whatever and I said they were happily married" Tears were welling up in her eyes now "I lied to him Ron" She whispered.

I pulled her into a hug "You had to Char, you can't just tell him the truth, it took you a whole year to trust us with what happened, but you will have to tell him one day" I told her, she nodded in agreement.

"You're right"

I sighed and nodded "Go walk with Zayn now" I smiled and pushed her lightly towards him. She giggled as he linked arms with her. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered the call "Hello?" I sang happily.

"Veronica…" My father's cold voice rang in my ears.

"What dad?" I snapped.

"Don't snap at me!" He yelled into the phone, I shuddered just at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry" I apologized quickly, not meaning.

"You will regret ever leaving for London when you get back here!" He practically screamed down the door. I hung up, not wanting to take his shit when I was enjoying myself._ I knew I would regret that when I returned home._

I guess Harry saw that I looked a bit upset and scared and ran to towards to me "Are you alright?" He asked and I just shrugged. He pulled me under his arm, understanding I didn't want to talk about it. Which was nice "Do you want to go shopping now, and then we'll go to Big Ben?" He asked and I nodded "Guys, Ronnie and I are going shopping, bye!" He called to the others, who just nodded and continued walking "Come on" He smiled as I took his hand.

Harry led me to a small shop that had loads of beautiful dresses "Harry, have you ever been here before?" I asked playfully, he smirked at me "I mean first looking through my make-up bag and now shopping in a dress shop" He chuckled and led me to some knee length dresses. They were all beautiful and expensive "Harry, they're so expensive, this one is £76!" I said guilty.

"Oh well, you'll look beautiful in every single one of these" He smiled and I blushed, a smile playing on my lips.

I must've tried on 15 dresses, Harry saying I looked beautiful in every single one, but I wanted to pick one that left him speechless. I looked in the mirror, this dress look perfect. It was pale pink colour, with thin straps, it was beautiful. It went well with my sun kissed legs that I had from sunbathing all summer with the girls. I walked out of the dressing room and Harry looked up from messing with his hands. He looked speechless; this was defiantly the dress I thought, smiling at Harry.

"What do you think?" I asked him, nervous.

"You look so beautiful" He breathed, staring at me. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for buying this for me, I'll make it up to you" I smiled at him as I walked back into the dressing room to the dress off.

We walked out of the dress shop, Harry carrying the bag; I thanked him over and over again. He shut me up by taking my hand and I looked down at my feet, smiling. We both saw the Louis and Bethy running towards us, Harry and I looked at each other, confused.

"The paparazzi!" Bethy and Louis shouted, still running.

"They're so made for each other, both of them are crazy" Harry chuckled. I nodded in agreement.

We both wondered off, looking for the others. My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a text from Charlie.

_**Zayn asked me out on a date for Saturday, I said yes, ohmygod, I don't have anything to wear, someone please lend me a dress:) x**_

_**Sorry Char, I didn't pack any dresses, but I have an adorable playsuit:)x**_

_**PERFECT RONNIE! Much love x**_

_**No problem dude and give Zayn a high five from me and Harry to have the guts to ask you out! X**_

"Zayn asked Charlie on a date" Harry laughed as he also slipped his phone into his pocket.

"That's so weird Charlie just texted me that" I laughed as we continued to walk.

"Seems like everyone's got a date this week" Harry smirked, I hit his arm playfully.

"You're so lucky, my close friend Douglas Booth was staring to show interest in me" I smiled sweetly at him and he chuckled, putting his arm around me.

"I'm sorry, but you're mine, not Douglas'" He whispered seductively in my ear. I let out a cheeky laugh. We both started to laugh awkwardly. I suddenly stopped and covered Harry's mouth with my hand, as I saw two people "What have you seen?" He asked, alarmed.

"It's Carter and Niall, they look like they're about to kiss!" I whispered to him and looked back at Niall and Carter. He had his arms around her waist and hers were around his neck; they were both staring into each other's eyes. I felt Harry's breath on my neck; he was also staring at them, waiting for their lips to meet.

_So I sit and I realize  
__With these tears falling from my eyes  
__I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
__I promise that I'm gonna try_


	8. State Of Grace

**Catherine.**

"I wonder where's the others are" Niall laughed. We had all ran away since the paparazzi had started to surround us all. Zayn and Charlie had run off somewhere whilst Bethy and Louis had run to the park to feed the ducks.

"Probably making out somewhere" I said sweetly, Niall laughed. I felt his eyes on me as we reached a park, I turned to him. He was beautiful. His blue eyes were shining softly, a smile creeping on his face and his blonde hair moving with the breeze. I smiled at him as he slowly walked towards me. I continued to stare into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful" He whispered, his accent made me laugh, _he was perfect_, I thought as I stared at his lips, wanting them to be on mine. I felt his eyes look at every detail on my face, then we looked into each other's eyes and Niall leaned closer and closer, our noses were now touching.

I broke the gap between us, I kissed his lips softly and he kissed me back tenderly. My heart melted as the arms around my waist pulled me closer to him so there were no spaces between us. My arms from around his neck, moved to his chest, I fiddled with a button on his woolly cardigan. He depended the kiss as he twirled a piece of my hair carefully.

"Get in there Niall!" I heard Harry's shout, we both pulled away and turned around, wondering where the hell Harry was.

"Harry, why do you interrupt everyone when they're… busy" I heard Ronnie shout. I turned around, with Niall's arms still around my waist.

"I guess you and Harry are busy" I teased, causing Niall to laugh. I laughed too; Niall's laugh was so contagious.

"You read Harry's dirty little mind" Niall whispered, his breath ticking my neck.

Harry jumped up from behind a bush, his curls flying "I do not have a dirty mind!" Harry shouted in defence.

_So you were never a saint_  
_And I've loved in shades of wrong_  
_We learn to live with the pain_  
_Mosaic broken hearts_  
_But this love is brave and wild_

* * *

___**Sorry that it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review and tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters, I'm open for your ideas and opinions. **_


	9. Best Of Me

**Ronnie.**

Thursday, a bloody beautiful day, it was absolutely boiling outside. The sunlight from the balcony windows burned my eyes; I covered them with hand, blinking in the bright light.

"Wake up girls!" Bethy shouted, clapping her hands. I shot up to a sitting position, to see Bethy already dressed in a floral sun dress and sandals, she had clipped her fringe back and her hair falling to her chest "Louis has just texted me saying the lads are coming down in half an hour!" This made all the girls, literally jump out of bed and run around the room, looking for some clothes.

I slipped into some light denim shorts, a lucky 54 white top and my black converse. I didn't put on much make-up, just some foundation over my cut, some light eye make-up and some peach lipstick, similar to Autumn's. The girls were all ready when there was a knock on the door. Charlie jumped up; she was wearing some white shorts, some red converse, a white under top and an open checked shirt. The door opened and I first heard Niall's voice.

"Hey Zayn, it's your lover!" Niall's voice made Carter jump; I remembered the kiss they'd shared yesterday, so I understood why she was embarrassed. Carter was defiantly dressed to impress, she had some denim waist high shorts on, a red sparkle love heart jumper, which was tucked into her shorts and some combats boots. She carefully pushed her straight dirty blonde to the front so it lay on her chest.

"Shut up Niall" I heard Zayn say.

"You guys argue like girls!" I heard the unmistakeable voice of Liam; I looked over at Autumn, who was blushing. She was wearing a floral playsuit and some bronze gladiators.

Charlie and the guys walked through as Bethy spoke "That's cause you are" She smirked as Louis acted hurt.

"Bethy, I don't like you telling everyone my secret" Louis said in girly voice, which made Bethy giggle.

"Sorry Lou" Bethy said, as he walked over to her and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Them two are so cute" Harry whispered in my ear, making me jump "Sorry to scare you" He chuckled "You looking forward to our date?" He asked, his arm slipping around my waist and pulled me carefully to his side.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it" I told him truthfully.

"So, have you guys seen the articles?" Zayn asked lightly.

Charlie looked at him as she sat down on a chair "No, what articles?" She asked.

"From all the pictures that the paparazzi took" Niall explained, we all oh-ed in understanding. I found myself looking at Bethy, because her usual bright face, was straight, something she always did when she was trying not to cry. She had her phone in her hand, I saw she was on Facebook and lots of people had written on her wall. I pulled out my phone quietly and signed into my Facebook and went to Bethy's profile. I read all the wall posts, they were disgusting.

_**Cassie Lucas- **__Saw the pictures of you and that Louis guy from 1D. Seriously is he the fifteen guy you've shagged this week? Lol. __**5 Likes, 10 Comments.**_

_**Nick Ashby- **__I sit next to you in English, you smell like a shank.__** 7 Likes, 3 Comments.**_

_**Lucy Love Freshman- **__Ur so pathetic, Louis dont deserve u. Ur the biggest slag ever! And ur so ugly! I mean red hair, wh tomato? Lol! Try a hillbilly darling! Maybe he will think ur alright Xxx __**12 Likes, 21 Comments.**_

Then Bethy ran out the room, crying now, I ran after her. She was so fast at running; well she is the fastest in the class. She ran past the paps, who didn't notice her. I slipped pasted them, they didn't notice me either. She ran into the park and sat onto a bench. I caught my breath and sat beside her.

"Beth, you run so fast!" I breathed, she sniffed "I read them things on your wall, don't listen to a word they say Bethy" I told her, Bethy could easily fall apart from all the stuff people say about her online "They're just jealous, you're hanging around with One Direction for god sakes!"

"But it still hurts Ronnie" She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"What would rather have Beth? Have your friends love you to pieces and have everyone say negative shit or have everyone else love you to pieces but not have those friends?" I asked her, she sighed; I always knew the answer to this question.

"The first one Ronnie" She smiled "Thank you Ronnie, you always cheer me up" She pulled me into a hug.

"No problem"

I heard footsteps behind me and Bethy pulled away from the hug, I turned around to see it was Louis "I'll leave you two alone" I said, jumping to my feet, so Louis could sit on the bench next to her. I walked to the direction of the hotel and literally walked into Harry.

"What's wrong with Bethy?" He asked, as the others caught up with him.

"She's alright now, it was just people saying stuff online, her and Louis are talking now" I heard Charlie aw, which made Zayn chuckle.

We all waited for Louis and Bethy, leaning against the railings. It was silent, I looked over at Autumn, who was standing beside me, she was biting down on her bottom lips, hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at Liam quickly before turning to me.

"What are Liam and I gonna do when we go back on Monday?" She asked, my heart a thousand feet, we were leaving Monday; Harry really made me happy all the time, he's what I need, but I'll be leaving that.

"I don't know Autumn, but there's phone calls, web chats and all that" I told her, she looked straight ahead again. I knew exactly how she felt; I hated having an amazing connection with someone, but then having to have a long distance thing with them. It breaks people apart.

_But you'll never get the best of me no more_  
_Said you'll never get the best of me no more_  
_Aren't you tired of throwing stones_  
_Trying to kick me when I'm down?_  
_But you'll never get the best of me, no, you won't_

* * *

**_So I have written chapter 24 and I cannot wait till you guys can read the continued story. I beg anyone that reads this to review. I really would love to get my reviews back. I had just over a hundred. So please help. Tell your friends to read, it would mean so much to me. Also I have been thinking of writing a few one shots, so in your review, if you would like me to write you a one shot with one of the boys, simply fill this out:  
Name:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Which 1D boy you want the one shot to be with:_**

**_Simple! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again please review, it would mean so much!_**


	10. Skyscraper

**Louis.**

I looked at Bethy, she had mascara streaks smudged on her cheeks, but she still looked beautiful. I watched as Bethy and Ronnie pulled away from their hug, my eyes were focused on Bethy, her soft brown eyes found mine and she smiled weakly. I barely heard Ronnie speak as she jogged out of the park. I took the vacant next to Bethy. Her eyes were looking deep into mine and for the first time I saw flecks of gold amongst the chocolate brown, her bright red hair made the atmosphere lighter slightly; it always made an impression of happiness in her. I carefully wiped away some of her smudged mascara with my thumb. I watched as her lips quivered and she then leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, my figure framing her petite one. I inhaled the sweet smell in her hair, vanilla and apple. She was perfect, beyond that in fact. But this perfect girl was softly crying onto my shoulder. All I wanted to do was _fix her_.

"Bethy…" I said softly, pulling away from the embrace so I could look at her. I saw the flecks of gold in her eyes lighten up like fireworks in a night sky "…When people say stuff about me online, it really hurts. I know I may seem like that kind of guy who isn't serious and everything and I'm immature…" I stopped, realising I was sort of changing subject "…But you can't believe what people say about you, they don't even know you, but I do and I can tell you here and now that you are the most beautiful, perfect, talkative, cheeky, bubbly, mischievous, funny…" I babbled on, watching her smile wider at every adjective.

"Thank you Louis" She smiled, she had one of those natural smiles that just brightened up any room "That really does mean the world to me" She said softly, pulling me into a hug.

"You never told me you had flecks of gold in those amazing eyes" I said happily, pulling away from the hug. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you eye sexing me Tomlinson?" She asked.

"What? No, no, of course not" I chuckled, she just smiled happily. She grabbed my hand and stood up "Let's go find the others"

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_

* * *

**_I'm not going to be posting a new chapter everyday. I post too often, so I'm going to be posting around once or twice a week. I would really love if you all would help me with some ideas for the story. It would mean so much. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot._**


	11. Keeping Me Alive

**Ronnie.**

Friday morning. In 10 hours Harry and I would be out for our date. I was already shaking from nerves. I was lying lazily in my bed, phone in hand and texting Harry. It was 8am, Harry said our date was set to start at 6pm tonight, so I had plenty so time.

**_Morning! So pumped for our date! xx P.S hope I didn't wake you up curly:) xxxx_**

**_No beautiful, you didn't wake me up. It was Zayn snoring that did! Haha! For revenge, I put a picture of him sleeping on twitter, SWEET REVENGE! I'm more excited for our date than you! Xxxx_**

**_You're not getting a boner are you… ? -_-xxxx_**

**_Let me check… NO! ;) xxxx_**

**_You're so dirty, checking on Harry junior;) xxxx_**

**_HEY RONNIE, IT'S LOUIS, GOOD OLD HARRY JUNIOR, HAAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA NWNJVBJSFKNJ :)_**

I laughed at Louis, who even though you couldn't hear him or see his face, you could imagine him running around happily, Harry chasing him.

**_Result Lou, haha:)_**

My stomach growled hungrily. _Jezz, that sounded like there's a bloody elephant playing a trumpet in my stomach_. I slipped off my pyjamas and pulled on my joggers, Harry's warm Jack Wills hoodie he had given me last night from when I was cold and my beige uggs. My hair was actually straight for once; the girls and I had ended up having a girly late night, face masks, painting each other's nails and eating so much chocolate. Bethy had painted my nails a pale pink.

I tiptoed out of the hotel room and closed the door behind me; I didn't bother locking it because the guys would probably be coming down soon. I made my usual way to the breakfast room. Some of the other students on the trip were also getting their breakfast. The trip was more of a holiday; our year had won a talent show that all the schools in the area had participated in. In fact, Bethy was the one who had won. She had sung a cover of 'Over My Head' by _The Fray_, her favourite band, she had an amazing voice, it was high, yet soft and she could sing very strong notes. Anyway, we were given a chance to go to London for a week off school; everyone in our form was in the hotel and some others from the year.

As I entered the breakfast room, I felt a pair of eyes on me; I looked around, searching for them. My eyes darted to my right and I saw Kyle, my ex. I gulped slightly as he walked towards me, his dark brown eyes focused entirely on me. I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the hall. I just reached the bottom of the main stair case when a pair of incredibly strong arms wrapped around my waist uncomfortably. It wasn't Harry, his arms were strong, yes but they were soft and you could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. But the arms around me belonged to Kyle; I could feel his leather biker jacket on my back. I turned around sharply and looked at Kyle. I used to think he was the most gorgeous guy ever, _ha_. Kyle's dark brown eyes weren't soft and comforting like Liam's and his highlighted blonde hair wasn't soft as a feather like Niall's, Kyle's was greasy and covered in unnecessary gel. A strong smell of aftershave filled my nostrils, it was horrible. There was a mix of smoke in the smell too, it wasn't welcoming.

"What do you want?" I snapped, slapping his hands away from my waist.

Kyle always towered over me, like Harry but he admitted no threat with his emerald green eyes and his chocolate curls, Kyle however did admit a threat. Everything about him scared me. The lingering smell of smoke and alcohol on him, his dark brown eyes were impossible to read and the fact he hasn't shaved… "I want you" He said simply, there was a smile on his face, but it was smug smirk more than anything. I wanted to kick him in the balls more than anything.

"No you don't" I told him, pain filled my voice "You had me and you decided that I wasn't good enough so you sleep with Chloe, but you still were seeing me, that's called cheating Kyle" I said coldly, his expression didn't change, it was still as smug as ever "Do you still want Chloe?" I asked him, he just shrugged "She's pregnant with your kid Kyle!" I yelled, some people were starting to stare.

"Do you have to yell about it?" He shouted, grabbing my wrist tightly. I winced in pain; I had small cuts on my wrists from a broken beer bottle that had scrapped on my wrists. Kyle smirked and gripped my wrists tighter.

"Kyle, please stop it" I whispered, closing my eyes.

I felt his grip loosen until I could no longer feel it. I quickly turned on my heels and ran up the stairs to the first floor, footsteps where close behind me. So I quickened my pace but Kyle, being a winning representative for the school's running team and a champion at boxing. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. I instantly fought back, pushing him off.

"Can you leave me alone Kyle?" I yelled at him.

"I want you to listen to me" He growled, he cupped my face with his rough hands, _don't kiss me_, I thought and pressed my lips together tightly.

"What?" I sighed, even though it would be a waste of my time, I wanted to know what shit he was going to say…

"I miss you so much Ronnie" I bit my tongue; _the bastard's using my nickname, only my friends call me Ronnie_. I could tell he was trying to be romantic, he wasn't that type, he didn't give a shit about romance, it was just the sex he wanted, but I never gave him that. I rolled my eyes and took his wrists, pulling his hands away from my face.

"But I don't want you Kyle, you really did hurt me" I said, slipping past him. But he was too fast for me, he slammed me against a wall, I hit my head, hard and groaned in pain.

"I _always_ get what I want" He said roughly, gritting his teeth.

"Well aren't you the romantic type" I sneered; I knew I was pushing my luck.

"God damnit!" He yelled, I saw his fist come flying towards my face and I ducked, just in time. I escaped from under his arm with ease; I ran down the hall, my hotel door was in sight. I reached it and turned the door knob, the door opened but Kyle pushed me against the wall beside the door.

"Why can't you get it in your sick head Kyle, I don't want you anymore" I yelled at him, anger in each and every word.

"Why don't you understand that I love you!" He yelled, his voice was echoing round the hall. I looked at him, really looked at him, into his eyes there was nothing in them. No emotion, _nothing_.

I laughed at him, pushing his body away "When you say that to someone, you mean it. Like really and truly mean it" I moved to my open hotel room door, I saw the girls and even the guys staring at me in shock, I just shrugged at them. Kyle spun me around again "If you touch me once more Kyle, I'm getting a restraining order" I threatened.

"I want to make what I did up to you" He said, his voice calmer than I've ever heard it before.

"No you don't Kyle. Because whenever I was with you, it was always about you. It's always been about you. Never me, if it was it was always about how hot I looked or how I would look better with my clothes on the floor. Be honest to yourself, you never gave a shit about me. What you want it, it's always a game. A game you like to win, but this time you lose. Big time" He looked desperate now. I turned around and walked into the hotel room. I turned around to face him, my hand on the door "You can't have me Kyle" I said simply as I closed the door.

I leaned my head against the door, letting angry tears fall.

"That bastard" I heard Bethy say, I turned around to see her looking really angry "Ronnie sweetie, can I beat him up, I promise I won't murder him" She smiled at me, I laughed slightly and opened the door for her. She squealed in happiness. Bethy ran out, pulling Carter and Charlie with her.

"Wait!" Autumn yelled, pulling her heels off her feet" I'm _so_ gonna ram this through his heart" I laughed, sarcasm hung on every word of her voice. Autumn ran after the girls.

"Can we go Ronnie?" Zayn asked, Niall, Liam and Louis appeared and I nodded.

"No one breaks Ronnie's heart" Louis said, giving me a quick, yet comforting hug. The four of them ran out the door.

"Hey you Kyle! Yeah you pussy that's right run away" I heard Louis yell; I couldn't help but laugh at how they were all so protective over me.

"Hey" I looked up to see Harry. He relaxed me after my encounter with Kyle. Harry's eyes were softer, a gorgeous emerald green, they were hypnotising, the mop of chocolate brown curls always danced around his face when he walked, that cheeky smile and of course his dimples, he was perfect. I was staring into his eyes, they were full of worry "Kyle's a jerk" He whispered, I just nodded and flew into his arm. He wrapped his arms around my waist, they were strong, but I felt safe, like I always do in his arms. I just cried into his chest. He rubbed my back softly, hushing me. I could feel his heartbeat; I felt the tears stop as I listened. It was like a love song, a perfect harmony. I smiled into his chest. Then he started singing softly to me and I was smiling my ass off.

_You are so beautiful, to me  
__You are so beautiful, to me  
__Can't you see?  
__You're everything I hope for  
__You're everything I need, baby  
__You are so beautiful to me._

I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him, he was smiling at me. Just seeing his smiling face made my whole mood lighten up, I leaned into his body once again, my face against his chest "I'm sorry you had to hear that" I mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with it" He whispered, pressing his lips against my forehead. I smiled and inhaled his smell, a gorgeous, rustic scent. It gave me butterflies.

"Imagine if I was still dating him?" I laughed at myself "I'd be pretty stupid"

"You're not stupid Ronnie; anyone could make a mistake in dating a jerk" He reassured me. I just nodded and wiped away my tears. As my arm was in front of my eyes, I saw my wrist had small cuts from Kyle's nails; one was actually quite bad and was bleeding rapidly "What's wrong Ronnie?" Harry asked, taking my wrist and looking at the cuts "That fucking bastard" Harry breathed angrily. He made like he was going to run out the door and chase after Kyle, but I stood in front of him.

"Harry please, stay. I don't want to be on my own" I begged, my eyes pouring into his. He softened slightly and nodded. He took my hand and we walked to my bed, we both sat down and faced each other "I'm really excited for our date tonight, where are we going?" I asked Harry, smiling.

"It's a surprise" Harry smiled, tapping his nose with his finger.

"Please…" I begged, pouting at him and putting on my famous puppy dog eyes. He looked torn between keeping it a surprise and telling me. He just closed his eyes and shook his head, his mop of chocolate curls bouncing around his face.

"Nope, surprises are romantic" He said, opening his eyes.

I smiled at him "So you're trying to be romantic?" I asked. His eyes moved from mine to his hands where he started fiddle with them, I could see his cheeks reddening, it was cute "Don't be embarrassed, I like romance and all that" I said, holding his hand so he looked at me. He smiled and the butterflies multiplied.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked softly, pulling a stray piece of hair and tucking it behind my ear. It was my turn to blush; I looked down at my uggs. No boy has ever had had this effect on me "Ronnie's blushing!" Harry sang, I couldn't help but giggle "Why are you so perfect?" He asked lightly.

"I'm not perfect" I said honestly, looking him in the eyes. I wanted to tell him, more than anything, I wanted to tell him why I tried to kill myself, why most nights I ache all over from bruise and why I'm insecure. I just wanted to cry on his shoulder and tell him **everything**. But I didn't I just plastered a small smile on my really is amazing what you can hide with a smile.

_I don't know why feel this way  
__But something's right  
__You're like the morning air  
__Before the light arrives  
__No more lonely and  
__No more night  
__No more secrets to hide_


	12. Fix A Heart

**Ronnie.**

Almost 6pm, make up done, dress on, hair falling perfect to the small of my back and nervously slipping on a pair of skin coloured tights. My phone buzzed from my bedside as I sat back down on my bed, I reached over and grabbed it and saw it was a text from Carter.

_**NIALL JUST SAID THAT HARRY ALWAYS KISSES ON THE FIRST DATE, PUT SOME LIPPY ON. ;) xxx**_

That text just made me more nervous, _oh god, what if he does kiss me and I have garlic breath or something_. **Note to self**: No garlic. I put some strawberry lip balm on, hands still shaking. _Knock, knock._ I almost fall over as I slipped on my black heels and nervously walked over to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I could see a mop of chocolate brown curls behind a bunch of red roses. I blushed, as I saw Harry's beautiful dimple smile appear. My heart fluttered as I stared into his beautiful green eyes, I smiled at Harry. He looked so amazing in a pair of dark jeans, boots, white v-top and a grey blazer.

"Hey beautiful" He said softly, kissing my cheek. I blushed and looked down at my feet then back up at Harry, _why is he so perfect?_ He winked cheekily at me, I giggled.

"Hey handsome" I smiled back.

"These are for you, Autumn told me they're your favourite" He smiled, handing me the bouquet of roses. I smiled and smelt them. I feel him staring at me so my eyes wondered to his and that angel like smile light up. I set the roses on the table next to the door, thinking about what on earth could happen tonight. As I locked the door behind me and Harry entwined our fingers I couldn't help but smile at how mysterious and romantic he was being.

We walked out of the hotel, I was immediately hit by a cold wind, but I didn't care I was holding Harry's hand and I felt so warm on the inside, or maybe I'm just blushing… He was leading me past the park opposite the hotel and into a small alley, then turned a corner and then I was faced with the most beautiful site, ever. It was a gazebo that was draped with flowers and vines. The inside had a stereo playing _I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You) _by John Mayer, beside it was a picnic basket and two blankets. I was smiling so wide, I bet I looked like an idiot, but then I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. Harry. I turned so I was looking at him, he was smiling widely too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into those beautiful eyes.

"Do you like it babe?" He asked softly, resting his forehead against mine.

"No…" I started, his face dropped but then I smiled and kissed his cheek "…I love it" I whispered.

He smiled happily and took my hand, leading me into the gazebo. He stopped when we were square in the middle. He turned and looked at me, just stared at my face. He was only a few centimetres away. I smiled at him, confused "What?" I asked him.

He put a soft hand on my cheek and the other on the small of my back "You're beautiful" I blushed a deep red, but my eyes still stared into Harry's as he moved ever so closer so our lips were almost touching "A guy like me is lucky to see a girl like you in his lifetime. Someone who is beautiful beyond comparison, someone is the too kind, sweet and loving to be aloud and someone who I falling for… Ronnie I'm falling for you…" He whispered as he closed the gap between us. _YES!_ I thought happily as I kissed him back passionately and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips are soft damn soft, perfect. It felt like Harry was the missing piece of my puzzle… starch that, he _is_.

People say that when you share a kiss with the _one_, it's all fireworks rushing, sparks going off and butterflies in your stomach… Well that's what kissing Harry Styles is like. I smiled as I depended the kiss and ran my hands in his curls. Reluctantly Harry pulled away slowly, staring at me. _God, I'm wonderstruck right now_ "Best kiss. Ever" He commented, I giggled as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap "I've got a present for you" He whispered, digging into his blazer pocket and pulled out a sliver love heart-shaped locket. Oh gosh, it's beautiful.

"Harry, you didn't have to really" I told him "You already brought me this dress…" I started but he carefully locked the necklace chain around my neck "Harry, its beautiful" I whispered, looking at it.

"Read the message on the back" He instructed, I narrowed my brows at him but I turned the locket around to read a small message. _'My beautiful, this is to remember our first date, from your Harry.' _ I smiled at Harry and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you" I said softly as he rested his forehead against mine "And Harry…" I took a deep breath, then stared deep into his eyes to show him what I was about to say came from my very heart "I'm falling for you too"

Harry just smiled widely, his dimples showed. Gosh, every time he smiles my heart flutters around like a butterfly. I put my hand on the back of his neck and my fingers found themselves playing with one of his gorgeous chocolate curls. I could feel his eyes looking at every feature of my face, our eyes locked and a smile stretched on my face. He leaned in, our lips crashed together. _Weak at the knees, weak at the knees_, repeated in my head and I smiled into the kiss.

We arrived back in the boy's hotel room, since the boys were having a huge sleepover with the girls, we were alone. I enjoyed each any every second of mine and Harry's date. He flopped onto the sofa, pulling me with him. I giggled as his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered, his curls tickling the side of my face. I giggled and bit my bottom lip "You look so cute when you do that" He told me, smiling.

"I know…" I smiled cheekily at him and he raised an eyebrow "Same about you though, isn't it?" I laughed as he got that evil twinkle in his eye and I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, with him following. He caught me and dragged me onto his bed, and tickled me until I couldn't breathe "Harry… please stop" I said through fits of laughter. But he just smiled cheekily and brought his lips to my cheek and kissed them, still tickling me.

"Not until you say that Harry Styles is a sex god" He laughed and tickled me harder.

"Never!" I laughed and he tickled me even harder, _I hope he doesn't find out where my most ticklish spot is_… I thought. Too late, he tickled my sides and I burst into infectious giggles "Harry Styles is a sex god!" I screamed and he stopped.

"Thank you" He breathed, lying down next to me. We lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and him running his fingers through my hair.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked, I felt his stomach vibrate as he spoke. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, what movies you got?" I asked him, sitting up.

"_Love Actually_" He smiled at me.

"My favourite"

"No way, that's my favourite too!" I smiled at him "We have way too much in common" He winked and lead me into the sort of living room, which out my hotel room didn't have, and ran over the TV were he opened the DVD player and put, what was defiantly _Prom Night_, back into its case and put _Love Actually_ into the DVD player "I'll go make some popcorn, do you want to borrow some clothes so we can snuggle?" He said cheekily.

"Snuggle with you? No…" I laughed "That would be lovely" I turned on my heel and walked back into the boy's room. I took my heels and placed them somewhere near Harry's bed. I walked to Harry's dresser and pulled out some of his boxers, a t-shirt and a hoodie. _Smells like him_, I thought cheekily whilst striping off my clothes and pulling on Harry's warm ones. After I had changed I washed off my make-up, Harry had seen me without make-up before so I wasn't insecure around him.

"You look so amazing in my clothes" Harry winked as I sat down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I have never been so comfy in my entire life. I felt my eyes slowly close, before I had fallen into a deep sleep I heard a soft husky voice whisper: "You look so beautiful without make-up Ronnie… my Ronnie…"

_It's probably what's best for you  
__I only want the best for you  
__And if I'm not the best thing, you're stuck  
__I try to sureties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
__Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_


	13. Give Your Heart A Break

**Harry.**

Ronnie's been asleep for about an hour now and the movie was finished. I switch off the TV with the remote beside me. I looked down at Ronnie; her brown curls were falling beside her. I watched as her chest moved up and down in sync with her breathing. As I stared at her and I saw the cut on her cheek again. Thoughts of worry and anger flooded through my mind. _Who would hurt her? She's perfect, but she's so fragile especially with the death of her mum_. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and picked Ronnie up carefully, bridal style. She was as light as a feather. I lay her down carefully on my bed, pulling the covers over her frame.

"Harry…" I heard the sweet voice of Ronnie say softly. I turn to her, she was lying down, but in the dim light coming from the lamp on Niall's beside, I saw her ocean blue eyes stare into my emerald green ones "You can still sleep in your own bed, you know" She smiled softly.

"I thought you'd like to use the pillow as your own personal me!" I smiled at her as I lay down beside her and pulled the covers around us. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips on her head as she snuggled into my chest.

"Night Harry" She mumbled into my chest.

"Night beautiful" I replied smiling, I was so lucky to be sharing this moment with her, just an innocent love. As I closed my eyes, resting my head on top of Ronnie's as I was taller than her, I thought about how natural it felt with her, everything just comes so naturally with her. I don't have to put on a smile; she never fails to make me smile or laugh. But then the thought of someone hurting her flashed like lightning through my mind. _Kyle_. I immediately thought._ But what if it wasn't Kyle… then who could it be?_

Whoever it was I wanted to stop them, no matter if they were stronger than me, weaker than me or whatever. Someone was hurting Ronnie, _my Ronnie. _Then the picture of her beautiful face came to my mind and put me at ease, whatever was hurting her, I knew I could protect her when I'm around. But she's leaving on Monday, so the thing that was hurting her would come back. I made my decision; I'll ask Louis in the morning if we can all go and live in the same town as the girls in the morning… it's the perfect idea! Liam is going miss Autumn crazy, Zayn is probably gonna ask out Charlie on their date, Niall is gonna miss Carter and Louis is defiantly gonna regret it if he doesn't tell Bethy what he feels for her.

What I feel for Ronnie is real and its love. Oh my god, _I love her_.

'_Cause you've been hurt before  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
__Don't wanna break your heart  
__Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_


	14. Stay

**Ronnie.**

I woke up to the faint ringing from my phone. I didn't want to wake up Harry, so I picked it up and tip toed into the bathroom and sat down beside the bath. It was from an unknown caller, so wearily I pressed accept.

"Hello?" I said. No reply "If you don't answer, I'm going to hang up" I threatened.

"Hello gorgeous" Oh fuck my life, it's Kyle.

"Go away Kyle" I said coldly, leaning against the bath tub "How did you even get my number anyway?" I asked annoyance _very_ clear in my voice.

"You didn't change it" He replied shortly, as though it was the most obvious thing, _ever_.

"I swear to god if you harass me…" I started.

"Okay if I don't harass you then I'll tell your dad what we did" What the actually hell? Kyle and I only went to like 6.75 on the snogging scale which isn't anything scandalous. If you don't know what the snogging scale is, it goes like this:

_0.5 Hug  
__1 Holding hands  
__2 Arms around waist  
__2.5 Footsie (A type of flirting)  
__3 Goodnight kiss  
__4 Kiss lasting 3 mines without a breath  
__4.5 Hand snogging (Charlie's idea, I think it's kissing from hand, upwards)  
__5 Open mouth snogging  
__6 Snogging with tongues  
__6.25 lip nibbling  
__6.5 neck nuzzling  
__6.75 ear snogging (That was Bethy's idea)  
__7 Upper body fondling (outside shirt)  
__8 Upper body fondling (inside shirt)  
__8.25 Lower body fondling (outside)  
__8.5 Lower body fondling (inside, or if wearing skirt)  
__8.75 Stripping  
__9 Below waist activity (B.W.A)- Like third base (Like feeling each other's butts)  
__10 Full Monty, or in more simple way sex._

"Kyle we didn't do anything that my dad would get mad at me about" I said quickly, I was so panicked Dad would kill me if Kyle said anything like that. Kyle had met my dad and thought he was 'over protective' but really he wasn't. But me and Kyle never did anything, but Kyle could easily lie, he always lies.

"Well, I could always make him believe we went all the way" He said coolly.

"You wouldn't sink that low Kyle" I said, more to myself then him.

"Watch me" He said and with that he hung up. The threat echoing in my head.

I stared at my phone in my hands. I knew Kyle was a lowlife but really make up lies and tell my dad? That's as low as low could get. Then the picture of my dad's angry face flooded into my mind, if dad believed him, he'd hit me so hard. I sighed heavily, I want my mum back. I fiddled with my fingers, blinking back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Ronnie? Babe, are you alright?" I heard Harry's husky voice say and sit down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lifted my chin with his finger so I was staring into his emerald green eyes.

"I miss my mum" I said softly, leaning into his chest "I miss her hugs, I miss her so much" I let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Was she a good mum?" Harry asked carefully.

"She was more like a best friend" I laughed lightly as I remember all those heart-to-heart conversations mum and I used to have.

Harry pulled me onto his lap and rocked me soft "My mum's like that. Call me a mummy's boy but when my parents split up I was there for her and my sister, I guess that what made us close. You've gotta met her, she'll love you!" Harry said, kissing my cheek.

"You honestly think she'll love me?" I asked him, he nodded and rested his forehead against mine.

"Yes, she will" Harry said, kissing my cheek and standing up "Let's go back to sleep" He helped me onto my feet and we walked out of the bathroom.

When we both climbed into Harry's warm bed, he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. I thought about what Kyle had said, he sounded pretty serious, then how my dad would react if he believed Kyle. I just closed my eyes, burying my head into Harry's chest, he kissed the top of my head lightly and a warmness filled me, nothing can hurt me when I'm with Harry.

"Goodnight beautiful" He said softly, I smiled.

"Goodnight curly"

"_Why do you always have to control my life?" I shouted at my mum, I had asked her if I could go to a party with one of Kyle's sisters, I kind of liked him and this was a chance to show him that I was worth him._

"_Because going to parties like that often involve drinking, drugs and unprotected sex! Ronnie, I'm just looking out for you" Mum said softly, touching my shoulder, but I shrugged her off and turned my back. I looked out the window, it was a pretty bad thunderstorm, thunder crashing, the sound of lightning and rain thrashing violently against the window panes "I'm going shopping, do you want anything?" She asked, as though we had not just shouted at each other._

"_No, I'm good" I said, walking past her and bumping into her shoulder slightly. I ran straight up the stairs and into the bathroom. I heard the front door open, and then close. I leaned over the sink, tears falling from my eyes. I really did like Kyle; he had dark brown eyes, mysterious, highlighted blonde gelled hair and a dazzling white smile. He was one of the most popular guys in school, he'd only notice me if I went to his party, I don't even know how I had gotten invited, I know I've recently become close friends with his sister, Kayla, but-_

_My thoughts were silenced as I heard the screeching of car tires, a clash of metal and worried screams and shouts. I lifted my head, what the hell? I bolted down the stairs, slipping on some trainers as I passed the door. I ran out into the street. As I turned at my right, my heart almost stopped beating. I saw a car had been badly smashed to the side but another was upside down. It was mum's car._

_I ran forward to my mum's car, not caring that the police were coming, mum had to be alive. She had to! I saw her face was covered in blood and her eyes closed, I didn't know what to do, I just stared at her. I couldn't move any further. And that's when I fell to the floor, sobbing. I didn't care if I kneeling on broken glass, my mum's life was on the line, she couldn't die and I don't want her to go._

"_Ronnie…" I felt hands trying to pull me off the floor; I looked up to see the bright blue eyes of Carter, there were tears tracks on her cheeks. Bethy and Charlie were with her, they were both looking at me, with worried eyes._

"_Ronnie, come on, they need to get your mum out" Bethy said, holding out her hand. I wiped my tears away and I noticed blood was oozing from a small cut on my palm. I took Bethy's hand she helped me to my feet. The 3 girls immediately pulled me into a hug, and then I felt another body, Autumn. That's when we all started crying. But I still had the sinking feeling that this was my entire fault. I could've stopped it. But I didn't I just wanted thing my way. I'm responsible for my mum's crash and possibly her death._

Someone was shaking me; I covered my face with the pillow. I knew that I had been crying in my sleep "Ronnie, babe please wake up" It was Harry's soft voice, I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach, it was sickening. Oh god, it really is sickening. I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me; I didn't want Harry to see me like this. I leaned over the toilet as I was sick. I heard Harry banging on the door "Ronnie, are you alright? Are you being sick?" He asked worriedly. I leaned head against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt ugly and useless. I quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth.

I leaned over the sink, breathing in and out heavily, feeling dizzy; I held my forehead and looked up at my reflection. I was extremely pale, tear tracks down my face and my eyes look tired. And that's when I fainted.

_I never wanna lose you  
__And if I had to I would choose you  
__So stay, please always stay  
__You're the one that I hold onto  
__'Cause my heart would stop without you_


	15. Before The Storm

**Harry.**

Before Ronnie had woken up she was crying in her sleep, tossing and turning. It was horrible to watch as I didn't know what to do and she wasn't waking up. Now she's locked herself in the bathroom and I can hear her being sick. I banged on the door softly, not wanting to scare her but I was growing more worried "Ronnie, are you alright? Are you being sick?" I asked, leaving my hand on the wooden door. No reply I heard the toilet flush, I was silent for a moment, listening closely to what she was doing. Then I heard a thump of the floor. Oh my god, what if she's fallen over? Hit her head? Hurt herself? I panicked, the goddamn door was locked! I didn't care if I had to pay to fix the damn thing; I kicked it hard over and over again. I kicked it with all the strength I had and it burst open. It came off its hinges a bit, but when I saw Ronnie lying on the floor, I didn't care about a stupid door. I ran to her quickly and picked her up bridal style and carried her towards my bed, where I laid her down.

She was still breathing. I could hear her slightly jagged breathing. Why did she faint? I caressed her cheek with my thumb; her skin was hot underneath my thumb. I pulled out my phone and texted Liam.

_**Can you guys all come over, Ronnie fainted in the bathroom :S**_

I threw my phone onto the white sheets and turned my attention back to Ronnie, she had a small cut on her forehead from where she must've hit the floor. I quickly pulled out a first aid box from the cupboard and carefully tried to stop the bleeding.

"Holy fucking shit crap!" I heard Bethy from behind the door as there were frantic knocks. I raced towards the door and pulled it open. I jumped aside, letting the girls inside the hotel room and met the eyes of the boys.

"What happened?" Louis asked, looking past my shoulder to where Ronnie was lying on the bed.

"I don't actually know" I said, leaning my head against the wall, trying to calm myself "I woke up early in the morning, when it was dark and I saw she wasn't in bed, so I went into the bathroom and she was crying in the bathroom. I asked her what was wrong and she said she missed her mum. Then we went back to sleep in my bed, when I woke up she was crying in her sleep and tossing and turning. I tried to wake her up because I was really worried, then when she did wake up she ran into the bathroom, locked the door and was sick. Then I heard a thud and I knew she must've fallen over, so I kicked the door and she was lying there and…" I rubbed my head.

"She was crying in her sleep?" Autumn asked, looking at each other the girls.

"Yeah she was, I couldn't wake her up" I told them, sitting down in a chair beside my bed and staring at Ronnie. Her soft curls were lying beside her and she just looked so innocent.

"Oh god, do you think she's been having that dream again?" Bethy asked, then immediately covered her mouth and the girls all glared at her, Carter hit her on the back of the head.

"What dream?" I asked frantically, looking from Ronnie to Bethy. I saw Bethy's soft brown eyes look from me to her hands "Guys, I love Ronnie and I'd do anything to keep her safe, please tell me" I begged and Charlie sighed.

"Guys, we've gotta tell him and the other guys. I mean, what if this happens again and they don't know what to do?" All the girls sat on the floor, beside from Carter who sat beside Ronnie on the bed. Zayn, Louis, Niall and Liam all sat on chairs around the girls.

"Ronnie's mum was in a car crash when Ronnie was 14" Autumn said, Liam, Niall, Louis and Zayn all looked shocked, I already knew this and looked at Ronnie who was still lying there, sleeping or whatever she was doing.

"She was inside the house at the time, but her and her mum had a fight, she wanted to go to a party but her mum didn't let her" Bethy said softly, I had never heard her talk this serious, she looked hurt and upset, not like the usually bubbly and ecstatic personality "Carter, Charlie and I were down Ronnie's street and we… we saw the crash…" Bethy said, looking down "It was horrible to watch, but it's something that you just can't get out of your head"

"Then Ronnie came out of her house and saw the car and ran over. She was looking at her mum, her car was upside down and then Ronnie just fell to the floor crying" Charlie was looking into space as Carter spoke, my eyes landed back on Ronnie who looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Ever since then she has a dream about that day. She blames herself because she thought her mum was mad at her and she wasn't driving properly because of it. But it was just really horrible weather that made her stir out of control. Thinking about that day, it makes Ronnie's head spin around and she sometimes is sick but she has never fainted" Bethy said, looking over at Ronnie.

"Poor Ronnie" Louis said, looking over at Ronnie, we all did. She was snoozing peacefully, her eyelids closed and her body moving in rhythm with her breathing.

"She'll probably not want to get out of bed, she hates thunderstorms. It was part of the reason for the crash" Carter, standing up from the bed "We better go and get breakfast, Harry can you look after her?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'll look after her" I said, nodding to the others as they left. When I heard the hotel room door close I sat down beside Ronnie and just stared at her. I saw her phone beside her, I didn't want it to wake her up, so I picked it up and was about to put it on the bedside table when I saw it was a text from an unknown number. I opened it and instantly regretted it, but I still read the message.

_**Hello Ronnie. How's Autumn? Is she doing alright without me? Hear she's got a new boyfriend. If she dares to tell him what I did I'll kill her for sure. You know I mean business. Kyle tells me that you got your friends to kick his ass. Pathetic. You know how we can make all your lives fall apart, take people away from you. Just keep your head down Ronnie.**_

Okay, somebody is out to get the girls. I quickly closed the message and put the phone down on the bedside table. I couldn't act like I didn't see the message; I was going to comfort Ronnie about this. The girls and herself will be going back home on Monday and if anything happened to them… I sighed deeply as I saw Ronnie begin to stir. I watched as her blue eyes opened and she stared at me, _here goes nothing_, I thought.

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out  
A__nd the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
__They always say a heart is not a home  
__Without the one who gets you through the storm_


	16. What If

**Ronnie.**

My head was spinning, I felt dizzy and faint but I forced my eyes to open. As soon as I opened them I heard Harry's concerned and panicked voice "Oh my god, Ronnie? Are you alright?" He said softly, sitting in front of me. I sat up quickly, which I quickly regretted as I felt sick again. I shook my head and quickly ran into the bathroom. Harry followed me, pulling my hair back and stroking my head softly as I was sick. I breathed heavily and flushed the toilet. Harry quickly poured me a drink of water, handing it to me.

After 10 minutes, I was sitting in Harry's bed and he was lying beside me. I snuggled into his chest and his arm lay around me protectively. I leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages. None. But as I was about to close my inboxes, I saw a read message that was from an unknown number, I don't remember reading that. I clicked it opened and I was almost sick again.

_**Hello Ronnie. How's Autumn? Is she doing alright without me? Hear she's got a new boyfriend. If she dares to tell him what I did I'll kill her for sure. You know I mean business. Kyle tells me that you got your friends to kick his ass. Pathetic. You know how we can make all your lives fall apart, take people away from you. Just keep your head down Ronnie.**_

Who read it? Oh please not Harry, I looked up at him and he was not looking at me.

"Harry…" I said, sitting up. He turned to me and I saw anger and guilt in his eyes. Why was he angry? He read my messages, I should be the angry one "Did you read my message?" I asked, trying to be calm. He sighed and nodded "Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled, standing up from the bed and shooting him draggers.

"Because I saw it was from an unknown number I thought that someone had got your number…" He said, standing up also "Ronnie, tell me what that message was about…" He said more sternly, I avoided his gaze and looked at the floor; I didn't want to drag the girl's secrets into this.

"It's none of your business, it's between, the girls, me, Alex, Kyle and Craig!" I yelled, and then covered my mouth. I should've never said that. I made to run past him, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around "Harry, please don't make me tell you…" I whispered, looking down at the floor.

He cupped my face, his eyes pouring into mine "Ronnie, the guys and me we all care so much about you girls. If anyone is hurting you, you've got to tell us…"

I sighed and sat down on the bed "Fine, but I'm not going to drag the girls into this…" Harry nodded and took my hand "One of Autumn's ex-boyfriends are threating us. His name is Alex, best friends with Kyle. Craig is the person who texted me… He found out some secrets about us because he hacked our phones and was listening to our conversations…" I let out a deep breath as I spoke "…He found out that I was cutting myself" I said, not looking at Harry "It started when my mum died, I blamed myself for her death and I admit that. I was crying on the phone to Carter, telling her about it, that's how Kyle found out. He always threatens to tell people about it when he doesn't get his way…" I couldn't go on anymore, I just cried hard, looking down at my lap.

"Ronnie, it's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason. Please tell me you don't do that anymore…" Harry whispered, taking my hand. I looked up into his eyes.

"The last time I did it was 2 months ago…" I admitted and he nodded, pulling me onto his lap. I just sat there, crying onto his shoulder. He didn't say a word; he didn't have to say anything.

"How about we spend the day together?" He asked, looking down at me and I smiled up at him weakly.

"Yeah, let's do that"

"You can tell me anything, you know that?" He whispered, brushing his lips against my forehead. Guilt filled me. Dad. I couldn't tell him about dad, how would he react? Go to the police, that's what he would say. I couldn't go there, they wouldn't believe me. Even if they did my dad would literally kill me.

"Yeah, I know I can" I said, smiling softly but that guilty feeling still filled in my stomach.

Everything was going perfectly, we watched movies and Harry ordered us some pizza. But that was until there was a knock on the hotel room door. Harry went to answer it and the first thing I heard was the outraged voice of… Kyle.

"Let me in the fucking room!" Kyle yelled, trying to push past Harry.

"No fucking way" Harry spat angrily. I closed my eyes, scared. I heard the door bang and I knew Kyle had gotten past Harry.

"What the fuck Ronnie? Didn't you get it into your stupid little head, Craig wasn't joking! If you dare tell anyone what we did…" Kyle yelled, he was moving closer to me and I backed away, but I felt the wall behind me and I closed my eyes.

"Dude, back off alright! She's terrified!" Harry yelled and I heard someone being slammed against the wall. My eyes shot open and saw it was Harry slamming Kyle against the wall.

"No, you back off! You know nothing!" Kyle pushed past Harry and came towards me, pushing me against the wall, hard. I winced in pain and terror. It felt like what dad did to me. I felt the tears fall, expecting to be kicked, punched and screamed at. He grabbed my wrist, where my healing cuts were and pulled it back, opening them. I screamed in the pain. It was killing me. I pushed him away and slid down the wall. My cuts were bleeding rapidly.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled, punching Kyle straight in the face, with full force. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch "If. You. Dare. Hurt. Her. Again. I. Swear. To. God. I'll. Kill. You" Harry yelled, punching him with every word.

"Harry stop…" I begged as I saw huge amounts of blood on my wrist. Harry pushed Kyle out the door, slamming it shut and ran over to me. He took my wrist softly and looked at it. He looked angry, worried and scared. He grabbed the first aid box and tried to stop the bleeding.

I felt tired; sleep was coming over me "No Ronnie, stay awake…" He whispered, grabbing my face softly. I saw his emerald green eyes, I gripped one of his hands and squeezed it "Shit, shit" He panicked, grabbing his phone and dialling 999. Darkness was closing in, I closed my eyes lazily. I heard Harry's shouts "Ronnie! Ronnie!" They soon faded and everything went black.

_When I say that I want you  
__You know that I mean it  
__And in my hour of weakness  
__There's still time to try_


	17. Moments

**Harry.**

I saw Ronnie blue eyes close and I swore loudly "Fuck, fuck" I panicked, pulling my phone out from my pocket and quickly calling Liam.

"_Hello? Harry, is everything alright?_" Liam's worried voice filled my ears.

"No, everything's not fine; Kyle came round and hurt her… I need to get her to the hospital, just tell the others to meet us down there…" I said, hanging up quickly and shoving my phone into my pocket. I took her wrist carefully; I needed to stop the bleeding while I drove to the hospital. I ripped off the sleeve of my white shirt and wrapped it around her small wrist. I ripped the other sleeve off and wrapped it again around her wrist. I picked her up quickly, bridal style, and ran out of the hotel room. It was easy to run whilst carrying her, as she was so light.

I didn't have to worry about the paparazzi being outside the hotel door as there were none, apparently Justin Bieber was somewhere in town, which would make Niall happy… why the fuck am I thinking of Justin Bieber when Ronnie is unconscious with old deep cuts in her wrists, opened? I carried her to my car and set her down in the passenger seat, then putting her seat belt on. I closed the passenger door quickly and raced to the driver's side.

I was probably breaking the speed limit, slightly, which I shouldn't be, because I only just go my licence a few weeks ago, but Ronnie needs to get them cuts treated as soon as possible. My phone rang at least 10 times from my pockets, but I wanted to put my full concentration on getting to the hospital in one piece, especially in the pissing rain.

"Harry…" I heard Ronnie mumbled from the passenger seat as we reached a red light. I looked over at her, she had lost a lot of colour in her face and her eyes slowly opened. I leaned over to her, caressing her cheek.

"It's alright babe, we're going to the hospital now…" I reassured her, she nodded. I was more reassuring myself. I tore my gaze away from her, just in time to see the red light change to amber and then green.

"Is she going to be alright?" I yelled at a doctor, as Ronnie was taken from my arms by another doctor "I need to know if she's going to be alright!"

"There is a chance she will make it, stopping the blood with those shirts will help her chances… I'm sorry, but you can't come in while we check over her and treat the cuts…" He reported, quickly following the doctor that was carrying Ronnie.

I exhaled deeply and sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room and ran my hands through my hair. I felt pairs of eyes on me; I looked around and saw a group of giggling teenage girls. I quietly averted my eyes, not wanting to draw attention to me. My phone rang from my pocket, I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't actually check the caller I.D.

"_Thank god you answered_" I heard Niall's Irish accent from the other line "_We're on our way now, but we're stuck in traffic, Autumn, Charlie, Liam and Zayn are in the other car… Is Ronnie alright? That's mainly the reason I called, but… you know…_"

"I don't know actually Niall…" I said, tears suddenly started to fall from my eyes "I tried to stop the bleeding with ripping off the sleeves from my shirt, and apparently that helped. However, they haven't told me anything, I've only been here for 5 minutes and people are starting to recognise me…" I quickly looked back at the teenagers, who quickly flashed a photo of me.

"_Just hang in there mate, the traffic is speeding up now_" He informed me.

"Are the girls blaming me?" I asked, looking straight ahead at a wall, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away in case the girls had seen, the last thing I needed was for the press finding out about what was wrong with Ronnie or that something was going on in my life, they would never leave me alone.

"_No, they're glad that you were there… Bethy and Charlie hate the sight of blood. Autumn would probably be in jail for killing Kyle and Bethy is terrified of him, but I don't know why…._" Bethy was scared of Kyle? My mind flashed back to earlier, something Ronnie had said was clicking slowly, but surely into place.

I_ cupped her delicate face in my hands; my eyes pouring were into hers as I said softly, "Ronnie, the guys and me we all care so much about you girls. If anyone is hurting you, you've got to tell us…"_

_She sighed and sat down on the bed "Fine, but I'm not going to drag the girls into this…_"

And the text…

_Hello Ronnie. How's Autumn? Is she doing alright without me? Hear she's got a new boyfriend. __**If she dares to tell him what I did I'll kill her for sure**__. __**You know I mean business**__. Kyle tells me that you got your friends to kick his ass. Pathetic. __**You know how we can make all your lives fall apart, take people away from you**__. Just keep your head down Ronnie._

It was all starting to fit into place; I just didn't have all the pieces.

_If she dares to tell him what I did I'll kill her for sure_, whoever texted her… he's done something to Autumn… maybe even Bethy, maybe that's why she fears Kyle.

_You know I mean business_; he's obviously done something to the girls before, but what?

_You know how we can make all your lives fall apart, take people away from you_, who had they previously taken away from the girls? A boyfriend perhaps? Destroyed their relationship with a family member? A friend? All these thoughts ran through my head. As my mind wondered into what the mystery was, the doctor that had taken Ronnie away entered. His facial expression was unreadable, whether it was good or bad news or not was not clear. I quickly hung up the phone on a chattering Niall.

"Veronica Hope Smith" The doctor called and I stood up instantly. _Veronica Hope Smith_, what a beautiful name. I still think Veronica Hope Styles is better. Stop it Harry, concentrate.

The doctor led me down a few corridors, not saying a word. I didn't know what to expect, his office where he was going to tell me that she didn't make it… I shook my head; I couldn't think like that… she was going to make it. I felt my lip quiver and fresh salty tears filled my eyes. We turned a corner once again and I saw her through a window. I smiled as I saw her ocean blue eyes look from the nurse who was talking to her, then move slowly to meet mine. She waved slowly at me, smiling widely.

"You saved her, you know?" The doctor said and I turned to him. Did I really save her? Was I the reason she was still alive? What would've happened if I didn't try to stop the bleeding? Questions now ran through my head and I felt queasy.

"Really?" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, we would have had to do a full operation and it would have been impossible to tell wherever or not she would make it. I think you should be very proud of yourself" He said smiling, and then he walked away. I watched him walk away, questions still burning in my mind.

"Harold!" I heard Ronnie's voice say quietly from a few metres away. I turned quickly and saw her standing there. She was still wearing my t-shirt, hoodie and my boxers. Her face was natural, no make, just the way I liked it. Her ocean blue orbs were quickly hypnotizing me.

"Hey beautiful" I said slowly. She smiled widely and ran towards me. I smiled as she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I supported her legs around my waist quickly as I felt her soft lips press against mine. She ran her fingers through my hair which made my heart beat ten times faster. I slowly parted my lips from hers, just so I could stare into those beautiful blue eyes. Ronnie obliged and stared into mine. I felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming me. I compulsively reached out and placed my hand on her smooth cheek and stroked it softly. I stared into her eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate my growing love for her, which was uncontrollable at this point. She stared back at me softly, and it was like she understood my feelings as she drew closer to me. A few seconds passed before I finally pressed my lips against her warm ones. At that very moment, I felt her passion for me course through my body, causing my heart to beat uncontrollably.

"People having a hot and steamy make out session without me, say what?" I heard Louis say quickly from somewhere behind me. I heard Ronnie giggle, parting her lips from mine. I groaned slightly, wanting to hold her like this forever as she jumped back onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist however and rested my head on top of hers.

"Are you free to go Ronnie?" Zayn asked, I remembered that it was his and Charlie's date night.

"Yeah, I just needed to get stitches, it wasn't pretty" I smiled, Ronnie's back… _my _Ronnie.

"Well, we're going out for a pizza, whilst Charlie and Zayn go head out for their date" Louis winked at Zayn and he blushed slightly. I saw he was wearing his red blouson college jacket, with a white under top, some skinny stone chinos and grey Nike blazer hi-tops. Whilst Charlie was wearing a black playsuit, a light blue denim jacket and black lace up heels, with her natural black hair falling in soft curls to mid back and her dark brown eyes stood out with long and curved lashes. Typical date kinda outfits.

"Thank god, but I need to get changed" Ronnie said.

"No need to fear!" Bethy said loudly in her bubbly voice, she jumped from beside Louis and almost straight in front of Ronnie "I have brought you some clothes!" She showed Ronnie a black bag and handed it to her, then extended her arm to her "I need to pee anyway, you can get dressed in there" Louis chuckled to himself, Bethy was always the one to make him laugh, well she made anyone laugh.

"Bye babe" Ronnie said quickly to me as she was dragged away by Bethy. I waved her goodbye. I felt an arm snake around my shoulders and I turned to see a smirking Louis.

"You love Ronnie" He said simply. I blinked, I only met her roughly 5 days ago, I couldn't be _in love_ with her… could I? I decided I kept those thoughts to myself, as I didn't even know.

"Shut up, at least I showed the girl I like how I feel" I teased and Louis turned bright red.

"Is it that obvious that I like her?" He asked worriedly, looking around at the others, but they didn't really notice, they were all engrossed in their own conversations.

"It is to someone who knows you like _I _do" I winked at him. He winked back at me, before laughing.

"Come here sweetheart" Louis opened his arms dramatically to me and I jumped into them, literally. He fell back, with me on top of him. We laughed uncontrollably on the floor.

"I think I just witnessed a Larry Stylinson moment" Autumn said sheepishly, which just made me and Louis laugh even more… we were just laughing for the sake of it. That's the fun of being in a band with your best friends.

_Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
There's a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all_


	18. My Heart Takes Over

**Harry.**

_**HARRY'S GOING IN ONE DIRECTION… THE HOSPITAL.**_

_Harry Styles, 19, was seen late last night carrying 'mystery girl' in his arms. Sources tell us that the mystery girl is called, Veronica Smith, who just turned 16, but people call her Ronnie. She was later checked into a London hospital by Harry, who was spotted in the waiting room by a group of fans. (Pictures below) His eyes were full of tears and his fingers constantly running through those famous curls of his._

_But only 2 hours after she checked in, Harry and Ronnie were spotted with the other boys from One Direction, minus Zayn who was spotted on a date with his 'twitter best friend' Charlotte Fletch, 16. All the boys had female company. Liam Payne, 19, was lip locking and getting cosy with, Autumn Daniels, 16. While Niall Horan, 19, was also lip locking with rumoured girlfriend, Catherine Mitchell, 16. Louis Tomlinson, 21, was the only one not getting cosy with the pretty red haired lady under his arm. Sources close to the girls also told us that they all met via Harry and Veronica. Our source also tells us that Louis' mystery girl is called Bethany Williams, 16._

_Zayn was spotted walking back to his hotel, with the brown eyed brunette, Charlotte Fletch, under his arm. They apparently spent the night together._

_Veronica and Harry were first spotted together in the boys hotel lobby, going to breakfast on Tuesday and have been wondering around London together ever since._

_Liam hasn't yet confirmed his relationship with Autumn however he did hint the relationship at passing paparazzi on his date with Autumn. He had snapped at the paps, saying "No she's not my one week love, she is something really special, she makes me happy, not just a smile every few moments, but really happy and I hope you can leave her alone, she don't deserve all this unwanted attention, so would you leave us alone!" When the cameras had stopped flashing, Autumn thanked the gorgeous band member and they walked from the crowd before she pulled him into a passionate kiss, then made their way to the hotel._

_Niall has been rumoured to be dating Catherine when a blurred photo of the pair apparently kissing was leaked by a fan from Niall's phone._

_Louis and Bethany have been pictured feeding ducks in the park, flirting like a cute childhood couple. When asked in a radio interview yesterday Louis commented "We're best friends, she's just like me, only a girl version. She's absolutely amazing!"_

_Directioners, One Direction fans, love the girls as they are completely normal. No professional models, actresses or singers. They 'ship' the couples saying the girls are beautiful and some even telling Louis to get on it, meaning Bethany._

_But what do you think was Veronica and Harry at the hospital?_

"Who do you think the 'sources' were?" Asked Bethy as she picked up a few spare tops and shoved them into her suitcase. The girls were starting to pack all the clothes and things that they wouldn't need. They were leaving early tomorrow morning and today would be our last day together.

"I bet it was Mackenzie, she never liked me" Carter said, picking up a shoe and throwing it over to Charlie, who caught it and put it in her suitcase.

"Or it could've been the sluts that came to London" Ronnie said, she was sitting on Carter's suitcase, because Carter had brought so much stuff, she had to put some weight on the case to close it.

"Yeah, I don't know why they don't like us" Autumn said, she had finished packing and was cuddled up with Liam in a chair next to Carter's bed.

"Because when Lucy asked if Bethy got 'got food', you know when you broke your foot, Bethy grabbed her milk carton and asked if she 'got milk' and then Lucy replied, no, and Bethy poured milk over her" Ronnie laughed and so did everyone else. Bethy just shrugged.

"It was like 2 years ago"

"She seems to remember it" Louis said, picking up a bra from Bethy's suitcase "So Bethy, nice bra"

"LOUIS!" She screamed, trying to grab the bra from his hands.

"And the moral of the story is, don't leave your bras lying around" Louis said simply, tapping Bethy on the nose and giving her back her bra.

We had all decided to go ice skating together as it was our last day. Charlie and Zayn had their date last night and it was 'the best date ever!' Zayn had said. Louis and Bethy were the only ones out of the ten of us who hadn't been out on a date together yet, but everyone in the group knew that they would get together soon, if not, Ronnie and I would have to get match making.

"I can't ice skate" I heard Bethy moan to Louis, who just smiled and picked her up, bridal style, and walked to the ice.

"You're so romantic Harry" Ronnie said from behind me, I turned and smiled at her "Creative and romantic as ever, ice skating myself to death is the perfect way to spend my last day with you" She still hadn't put on her skates, so I picked them up and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Put them on babe, come on," I urged, smiling lightly.

"But I have no co-ordination, whatsoever!" She cried. She looked so nervous, so I kneeled down to her feet and delicately removing her flats and pushed the skates onto her feet, before ensuring that they were comfortable for her and tied up the laces.

"I'll help you, okay?" I said, tightening up her right blade. "You can hold my hand the entire time if you want." And finally, with the blades on her feet, she stood up and I smiled at her confidence, but then she fell promptly into my outstretched hands.

"Thanks for coming up with a way for me to voluntarily humiliate myself on our last day together," She muttered sadly, glancing up at me and standing up straight.

"It just makes me like you even more." I said reassuringly to her and took her hand in mine. We walked slowly to the ice and stepped on. Ronnie immediately fell into my arms again. I held my strong and firm grip around her waist and squeezed her hand. When she squeezed back, telling me she was alright we moved slowly whilst she gained a sense of balance.

"Maybe I could ask the hire store if I could borrow knee and elbow pads" Ronnie said, but then thought against "But that would be super embarrassing" She murmured which made me chuckle.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally balanced myself and let go of my hand. I applauded her as she beamed proudly. She skated in a straight line for a few metres. I chuckled at her before speeding up to take her hand again.

"Sorry, I missed your hand too much," I said, kissing her cheek softly.

An hour or so later, she had enough confidence to skate around in straight lines by herself, which made me smile, with the occasional turn here or there. As she skated a few feet away from me, she attempted to do a twirl and in a few second was lying on the ice. She quickly got to her feet and I laughed at her hot pink cheeks. Blushing, she buried her face in her hands.

She lightly smacked him on the upside of his head. Then moved over to the railing, and leant against it, I elegantly skated towards her, and leant on the railing beside her.

"Harry, I'm going to miss you so much when I go back home. You have to promise to text and call, okay?" She said and I nodded in reply and true to our tradition, we made another pinkie promise. I removed myself from the railing beside her; I skated out and turned to her, showing off slightly, before returning to her. I split my legs and let them come to rest either side of her body. Ronnie was now trapped between me and the cool metal bar.

I moved my hand behind her back; I leaned towards her and captured her lips between mine. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

Her hands circled themselves around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. My other hand lay just above her hip bone. My mouth continued to work against hers and slowly hitched her legs up, sitting her up on the sliver bar below. Her legs wrapped themselves my waist, her skates making a clanking noise.

As our tongues met in a sensual embrace, the nerves in my body felt like they were on fire. My hand moved from my waist to her hair, entangling itself in her curls and pulling her even closer. I felt goose bumps along my arm as we touched.

I could hear people talking about me, the murmur of _Harry Styles and the mystery girl_ echoed in my head as passers-by spoke. We broke apart, intensely staring at each other. Her body flush against my warm skin and her legs still encircled around me, I was completely unaware of the outside world and the people talking of us.

"You have the most beautiful eyes in the world," I said softly, caressing her cheek. "Like the ocean, but with flecks of a light green. I could stare at your eyes forever."

She blushed which made my heart beat faster. Then she looked down, but I tilted her chin up carefully with my finger. I stared at her, passion, blazing like a fire, in my eyes. The space that was between our faces closed as she rested her forehead against mine.

"I'm going to miss you so much" She whispered, I saw a single tear fall from her eyes.

"No matter how far we are now, remember our hearts are tied to each other" I whispered in her ear "Also remember this, no matter what people say about us, I'm going to be here for you no matter what"

"Thank you so much Harry" She whispered back.

The perfect end to our last day together. And with that, she kissed me again, the lingering taste of a future together residing on our lips.

_'Cause if there's a chance we might've missed  
__And if there's a ray of light in this  
__Baby you should know that this is where my heart takes over, over.  
__And if there's a small piece left of us  
__Somewhere in the battles we have lost  
__Baby look at me 'cause this is where my heart takes over, over, over._


	19. Farewell

**Ronnie.**

We all dragged our cases down from our hotel room with the boys. We were all sad and tired. Bethy was blinking back tears, Autumn was wiping her cheek every few moments, Carter and I were exchanging glances every so often and Charlie was the one trying to cheer us all up.

"Everyone can you please start getting on the coach" My heart fell at those words. My eyes looked over at Harry and he looked at me sadly, I felt a tear slid down my cheek and he pulled me into his arms.

"Don't ever forget that I'm going to be here for you, I'm only a phone call or text away" He whispered, kissing my forehead lightly.

"I won't forget that Harry" I chuckled softly and closed my eyes, inhaling his gorgeous smell. I wanted to remember everything about him.

I moved my head away from his chest and looked up at him. He had tears welling in his eyes; I stood on my tip toes to capture his lips with mine. He wrapped his secure arms around my waist and I encircled my arms around his neck.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here, not go back to the life that I hated. For the past week I actually loved my life. I was safe for once in my life because Harry was around me, protecting me.

I parted his lips away from mine and met his eyes again, he smiled softly at me "I'll see you soon" He whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled back at him and looked over at the others. Bethy and Louis were hugging, whispering secret words to each other. Niall and Carter were having a rather passionate public display of affection. Zayn was holding onto Charlie's hand, but with the other was caressing her cheek and speaking softly to her. Autumn and Liam were also displaying public displays of affection "You know, we're never gonna forget you guys" He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I hope you guys don't" I replied, leaning my body against his "I better go say goodbye to the other boys" I said, taking his arms away from my waist and taking his hand instead.

"Bye Nialler" I said as Niall pulled me into a warm hug.

"Bye Ronnie!" He said, Niall was usually very bubbly but now I could tell he had shed some tears. I pulled away from him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Bye Ronnie!" Louis shouted, pulling me into a bone crushing hug and spinning me round and round and round.

A laugh escaped from my lips as Louis spun my round one more time "If you had spun me one more time I would have thrown up" I said as Louis finally put me down.

"I'm going to miss you!" Louis sang, hugging me even tighter.

"Louis, you're going to kill her, hugging her that hard" Liam chuckled from somewhere behind me. Louis finally released his arms from around me and ruffled my hair.

"Ronnie, 'vas happening?" I smiled as Zayn pulled me into a hug. He ruffled my hair, which made me push him away jokily and glare at him. He just smiled warmly at me.

"See you soon Ronnie" Liam said, the last person to pull me into a warm hug as our teacher instructed the students to hurry up. Liam rubbed my back one last time before pulling away from the embrace and giving me a soft smile.

"Bye Liam" I said and then turned my head to look for Harry.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know?" A pair of arms snaked around my waist and I immediately knew it was Harry. I smiled to myself and turned to face him, looping my arms around his neck as I did so.

"I'm gonna miss you too" I whispered to him, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. He sighed heavily into my hair and twirled one of my soft curls with his finger.

We stayed silent for a few seconds as the others said another goodbye. Harry broke the silence, "I promise we'll see each other soon" He whispered as he stroked my hair softly.

"GIRLS, HURRY UP!" Our teacher shouted. I huffed and pulled away from Harry. He looked at me knowingly and kissed me once on my forehead, then my lips. I didn't want to pull away from him, but I know I had to go.

I rested my head against the cold window of the coach as I listened to my iPod. _Wish You Were Here_ by Avril Lavigne was playing loudly through the earphones and the world around me was completely blocked out by the music.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I listened to the lyrics. Not the best song choice for my depressing mood.

I was sitting beside no one; my bag occupied the chair beside me. The girls were all siting together, Bethy and Carter were sat behind me, Autumn and Charlie were in the seats in front of me. But honestly, I didn't mind that I was alone on the trip back home, I wanted some time to just escape from the chatter and try to think about something else apart from Harry. No matter how hard I tired, I just found myself replaying all the events of the past week.

If I wasn't thinking about Harry, my thoughts floated back to being back home. My dad. The beatings I will receive. The pain that would course through my body with every hit he threw at me. The blood that would escape from healed cuts. And the pain that meant a new forming bruise. Thinking about it made me shiver in fear.

I tried to go to sleep, but my heart was pounding loud in my chest and keeping me from falling into a slumber. So instead I pulled my phone from my pocket. A smile spread across my face as I saw that Harry had texted me.

_**I MISS YOU RONNIE! All of the guys miss you girls :( but we'll see you guys REAL soon, I promise:) xxxxx**_

My smile grew even bigger at the thought of seeing Harry '_real soon_' and quickly texted him back.

_**I miss you too:( do you mind telling me when 'real soon' is?;) xxxxx**_

Apparently 'real soon' was Friday. It was only around 2pm on a Monday right now so I knew that the next few days of school would drag on.

At around half 3 we arrived at school, which received a groan from all the pupils. I pulled the earphones from my ears and stuffed my iPod into my jean pocket.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Waved Bethy as she picked up her pink poka dotted case and walked to her parents' car. All the other girls as walked to their parents, apart from Charlie who was picked up by her Auntie, whilst I had to walk back to home by myself, which I dreaded.

The autumn leaves crunched underneath my converse as I walked the usual way home through the park, I barely heard them over the beating of my heart that was loud in my ears. I had been dreading to see the angry look on my dad's face when I returned home; I dreaded to receive the beating that was waiting for me. But the more I wished for time to slow down, the faster it speeded up and before I knew it I was standing outside my front door.

I tumbled around in my coat pocket for the house key. Too soon, I found it and withdrew it. I wish this key could open a door to a better life, but it didn't. It opened to my house, which smelt strongly of alcohol and smoke. I scrunched my nose in disgust and closed the door behind me.

"Hello princess" My father's voice came from a good few metres away from me. I bit on my bottom lip and turned around to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked drunk, angry and worst of all, he was grinning evilly at me.

"H-hi dad" I stuttered, scared. The grip I had on my case on my case was vicelike; my knuckles were turning white as I gripped to it harder in fear. I knew that tonight would be another long and painful beating from my father.

_Farewell  
__Somebody is gonna miss you  
__Farewell  
__Somebody is gonna wish that you were here  
__Farewell  
__Somebody is gonna miss you  
__Farewell  
__Somebody is gonna wish that you were here  
__That somebody is me._


	20. Shattered

**Ronnie.**

"I read all about you and Harry Styles" He slurred and took a step closer to me. I wanted to back away, but I knew I couldn't because it would end in more pain "What have I told you that would happen if you told anyone about, _this_?" He was now only a foot away from me and the stench of alcohol and smoke filled my nostrils.

"I haven't told anyone, I swear" I said quickly, looking into his empty dark brown eyes. Angry filled them.

Before I had any time to react, his fingers locked themselves around my neck to hold me still and slowly and painfully lifted me from the ground I was standing on. I winced just before he hurled me towards the staircase.

Just kill me already. I beg of you. The pain coming from my leg was simply too much. I closed my eyes in the stinging pain and looked up to my dad. He stood above me, breathing rapidly.

My own father, my own flesh and blood, he was beating me. Why? I didn't even have the answer to that myself.

Silent tears streamed down my face as he drove his foot into my stomach again and again. And again. I wanted to scream out in pain but if I even make the slightest noise I knew he would only kick me harder.

"Is Veronica crying?" His tormenting voice filled the room as he laughed at me, drunkenly.

"Dad, please..." I choked. He just smiled at me and raised a broken beer bottle. He moved so quickly and before I knew it, the glass collided with my cheek and I fell back onto the floor.

My eyes felt heavy and I slowly closed them, falling unconscious.

My heart pounded loud in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly to try and ease the pain, but nothing changed. My head was still throbbing and I could feel a bruise being formed on my stomach. I heard the front door slam shut. I let out a slight sigh of relief; at least dad had gone out now. I lay on the light brown oak floor, which had some spots of my own red blood.

Feeling as if I might be able to stand, I carefully used my weak arms to pull me up. I was tired and could barely move, but I had to move at one point, I was pretty much used to it by now. Being beaten, getting up and moving upstairs.

I dragged my feet upstairs and into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. It was only 5 o'clock and yet it felt like an eternity ago that Harry whispered to me that he would be here for me, no matter what. Would he still mean that if he knew?

_You think I'm pretty  
__Without any makeup on  
__You think I'm funny  
__When I tell the punch line wrong  
__I know you get me  
__So I let my walls come down, down_

I moved my arm and grabbed my phone from the pocket of my jeans and answered the call, groaning in pain first.

"_RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNIE!_" Yelled the unmistakeable voice of Louis Tomlinson. I smiled slightly at the familiar and cheery voice, though smiling did actually hurt my cheek that was throbbing in pain.

"Hi Louis" I managed to say as I reached up and touched my cheek. It stung and I winced slightly and inspected the fresh cut on my cheek. Oh fuck, that would be hard to cover, even with make-up.

"_Sorry Ronnie…_" I smiled as I heard his husky voice came from the other line. Harry. "_Louis took my phone when you answered, hope he didn't deafen you_" Harry chuckled.

"No, he didn't" I giggled as I lifted my shirt up to inspect the bruise. I gasped as I saw a shoe shaped bruise forming, the colours mixing from blue, purple and yellow. There was no way in hell I could think of a lie for this.

"_What?_" Harry asked, I mentally kicked myself for gasping out loud.

"Erm, thought I'd just saw a spider" I said quickly, too quickly.

"_Okay…_" I knew that Harry didn't believe me; I could hear it in his voice that he didn't believe me.

I hated lying to the people who care most to me about what happened or why I have a new bruise or cut. If anyone like Bethy or Carter asked where I got this bruise from, or this cut, I'd just say '_fell over_' or '_some boys were playing football and hit me_'. Pathetic lies. But somehow they believed me, or maybe they choose too. Because could see right through my lies. It scared me. I could read everyone else like a book, know when to get away from them, whatever to trust them and sometimes take an accurate guess at what they were thinking. But Harry, he was a different story. I never could guess what he was thinking, but I knew when he knows that I'm lying. It kills me.

"_Ronnie… Are you still there?_" Harry asked, I snapped back into reality quickly.

"Uhm, yeah, it was actually a spider" I said, laughing nervously then turning my attention back to my cut and wincing once again. Maybe I should have a shower and get the damn cut sorted… "Harry, I have to go and have a shower, I'll talk to you later, bye" I waited for him to reply, hoping he wouldn't be mad or suspicious.

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later, I miss you so much babe_"

I smiled "I miss you too, bye" I hung up quickly, smiling like a little girl with her first major crush.

After a shower and leaving my hair to dry naturally and fall into its natural curls, I sat in front of the mirror and started to take care of my cut on my cheek. I winced as I wiped a damp cotton pad over the cheek and wiped away the dried blood.

Finally at 8 o'clock, my suitcase was empty and stuffed unceremoniously into my wardrobe and all the clothes, bathroom essentials, books and just about everything I took to London was put back into its original place. I was about to fall back onto my bed when a pill container rolled onto the floor from the wardrobe. I picked it up and inspected it carefully.

_Tears were steaming down my face. I opened my hand and stared at the pill that would probably kill me, but I couldn't take seeing him, seeing my dad "Well, this is end" I said to myself, and was about to pop the pill in my mouth when I heard a voice from behind me._

"_Are you sure you want to?" Someone said from behind me. The voice was familiar. Where have I heard it before?_

These were the pills that I took on the trip. These were the pills that I had thrown down the gutter. The ones that Harry had stopped me from taking, alternately, saving my life and bringing him to me.

I bit my bottom lip softly and looked at the object in my hands again. I shook my head and placed the pills in the top drawer beside my bed. This drawer contained a lot of stuff. I ruffled through it, putting the pill container right at the back. I pulled out an old piece of paper and read through it.

_I miss the times where you would hold me, love me, and say it's alright  
__Apparently those days no longer exist to you.  
__All the scars and bruises I have are memories of what you did  
__How could you do this, do this to me?  
__Your little girl.  
__The one you once loved and cared for,  
__Held her tight and kissed her goodnight  
__You said you would do anything to protect me, I believed you.  
__I don't understand why I had been so foolish  
__I took in every word you said, every last drop  
__And I see now that it was all a waste.  
__I hide my pain in tears and cut wrists,  
__Nobody asks what happened,  
__No one cares about me._

Tears fell from my eyes as I read the poem… I was 15 when I wrote this. 15 years old. At that age, teenagers usual rebelled against their parents. I dared do it. I was always a good girl, still am. Why? Because I was afraid of what _he _would do to me.

I exhaled raggedly and put the piece of paper on my nightstand. It was only half 8 but I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and get away from real life.

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
__Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
__But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
__Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
__Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
__All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
__All is lost; hope remains, and this war's not over.  
__There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
__To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._


	21. Wonderwall

**Harry.**

Something was wrong with Ronnie. I could hear it in her voice. Something inside of me was telling me to drive straight to Ronnie's house, which was about 2 hours away, and ask her what was wrong. But I couldn't.

"Baby! What's wrong?" Louis's arm slung around my neck and he kissed my cheek, if people didn't know how close Louis and I actually were, they'd think we were actually dating.

I rested my hand on Louis's arm and squeezed it softly to indicate that I was alright. Which I actually wasn't, the girl I loved was… out of character. What really made me worried was that I wasn't close as I usually was to her, distance wise. I exhaled deeply before turning to Louis "Ronnie didn't seem herself on the phone… She seemed edgy and she just sort of gasped… Sort of like she was shocked or in pain…" I said slowly, remembering everything from the phone call.

"Uhm…" Louis thought for a moment, sliding his body beside mine on the sofa "…Give her some time, when we move nearer the girls on Thursday, go to her house and ask her what's up. But if she isn't ready to tell you, don't pressure her, because if she hasn't told you yet, then she's not ready." Why was Louis _always_ right?

I sighed and then pulled him into one of our Larry cuddles "You're right Boo Bear! Thank you so much" I said, ruffling his hair and standing up, he pouted is lips in a childish manor, most of the time he really didn't act 21. I rolled my eyes and returned to our 'manly' embrace.

"I love you Harry!" Louis said, ruffling my hair madly and then hugging me tightly again.

I laughed softly, I have no idea what I would do without him, he's my best friend, big brother and my manly lover "I love you too Louis."

"You know, your relationship really worries me at time" I heard Liam chuckle as he passed Louis and I on the sofa.

"Go break a table with Zayn!" Louis remarked, pulling away from our embrace.

_Because maybe  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__And after all  
__You're my wonderwall_

* * *

_**Short chapter but who doesn't love Larry? REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	22. Into Your Arms

**Ronnie.**

I slammed my locker shut. This week was dragging. The past few days had been going so slow. But at least today was Thursday and tomorrow would Friday which meant I would be seeing the boys again. And Harry. _My Harry_.

"_You know I pop-pop-pop it like a pistol, that's why I keep my wrist lookin' like a disco, and everywhere I go they tell me that I'm pretty, my money slow, my money stupid, money ditsy_" And here comes Bethy, rapping to a Nicki Minaj as she does _every_ single day after school "Ron Ron!" Bethy yelled, jumping over to me like a rabbit or something like that, her bright red jumping around her shoulders.

"Yes… erm… Little red?" Bethy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Little red? Where did that come from?" Bethy asked, as the other girls approached me also.

"Well Bethy, you're little and you have red hair" Charlie laughed, messing up Bethy's hair as we all started to walk out of the halls and into fresh air.

"Erm… So Ronnie… have you got any plans for tonight?" Carter asked, slinking an arm around my shoulder.

"Erm…" I thought for a moment, I didn't want to upset the girls "…I'm free"

"YAY, RONNIE!" Bethy yelled, pulling me into a hug.

"Bethy, you're squashing my boobs" I murmured into her hair, she immediately released her arms from around me.

"Sorry, I hope I don't ruin Harry's property" Bethy laughed, looping her arm around me.

"You'll have to apologize to him" I laughed along with the girls.

I wish I could've been this care free all of the time, but I couldn't, I was living a lie. I seemed to be completely together, but really, I'm not. I'm broken, bruised and scarred.

We arrived at Autumn's house, the girls seemed to be smiling mischievously, which made me think that they were like planning to kill me or something… But they wouldn't kill me… Bethy could barely put a straw in a Capri Sun.

"MUM! Are you home?" Autumn yelled as we all entered her house.

"Your mum is home Autumn, you should know" My heart almost stopped beating as I heard the almost too familiar voice of Liam. No way, the boys were here. And soon enough the 5 boys ran into the hallway, grinning from ear to ear.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelled, running over to Harry, whose arms were open for me to jump into.

"I missed you" He mumbled into my hair. His hands found my cheeks and cupped them. My eyes found his and the beautiful emerald green still shone happily. He smiled at me, his dimple edging on his cheek and then captured his lips on mine. I missed the softness of his lips and how I always melted in his arms.

"Enough making out you two!" Louis yelled from behind us. I blushed and pulled away and Harry merely chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "Let's go check out our new place!" Louis yelled as Bethy jumped on his back and together they piggybacked through the door.

"You brought a house on the richest friggin' street in the town…" Bethy said, as she literally slid down the banister on the stair case.

"Bethy, this isn't the Wacky Warehouse" Louis said, looking like a concerned parent and taking Bethy off the banister by her waist "That reminds me, my sisters are coming over in a few moments" Louis smiled happily and Bethy's face dropped.

"What if they don't like me-" She panicked.

"Why wouldn't they like you? You're amazing Bethy" I told her, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"I know…" Bethy laughed just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Liam yelled, dashing to the front door and opening it "Hi Liz, Lauren and Juliet!" Liam sang happily, he scooped a little girl into his arms, the girl was giggling, she had dazzling brown eyes and her brown hair was flying around as Liam danced around with her in his arms.

"Stop it Li!" She yelled, still giggling. She looked around 5 or 6, she was so cute.

"Lauren!" Louis yelled, hugging a girl who looked about 13. She had Louis' light blue eyes, she had freckles on her pale cheeks and her face was framed with long curly reddish brown hair.

"Boo Bear!" Lauren yelled back at him, swaging in the hug.

"Hi I'm Bethy" Bethy said politely to a girl who had long honey brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles and looked 15, but she was rather tall for her age.

"I'm Liz" She smiled back at Bethy.

"Girls, these are my sisters" Louis said, pointing to each of the girls "Well, Juliet is my half-sister, but she is practically my sister.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, eating, watching films and just catching up with one another and the girls also getting to know Louis' sisters.

Juliet was only 5 and was so sweet and innocent. She loved Liam and had also grown a bit on Autumn, for a 5 year old she was really caring.

Lauren was really random and funny, a bit like Louis. She was so nice and loved to create awkward situations between Bethy and Louis, which entertained everyone else.

Liz, or Elizabeth, was nice, sweet and sarcastic. She was shy at first but after a while she took down her walls and started to talk more openly.

"We better go, mum texted me saying she's coming back from Asda" Liz said, standing up from her seat beside Niall and Carter, whom she had been talking to.

"Bye girls!" We all called, giving them all hugs before they left.

"You're sisters are so sweet" Bethy said as she plonked herself beside Louis on the sofa.

"They are aren't they…" Louis smiled to himself "They love you Bethy!" Louis yelled happily, jumping on top of Bethy and straddling her.

"You should know, Bethy is extremely ticklish" Charlie told Louis, who smiled mischievously at Bethy and tickled her sides. She laughed loudly, kicking her legs in the air.

"What time is it?" I yawned, resting my head on Harry's chest. Harry's hand stroked my hair softly, making me more sleepy from how comfortable I was right now.

"It's 9 o'clock" Liam told me casually, I quickly jumped up from my comfortable position and suddenly felt wide awake.

"I've gotta get home" I told the guys, running towards the door and slipping my ugg boots on my feet.

"I'll drive you Ron" I heard Harry's voice say from behind as I walked out of the front door, Harry still walking behind me.

"No, it's alright" I told him, walking slightly faster.

"I'm serious Ronnie, I'll drive you… I'd feel much better knowing you go home safely" Harry said softly from behind me.

"No Harry, I don't want a lift home" I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Ronnie…" Harry said, grabbing my hand and dragging towards his car. I sighed as he climbed into the driver's seat. I opened the passenger's side and sat on the car seat "Shit, I left my keys, stay right here" He said, jumping out of the car and racing back into the house.

I jumped out of the car also, closing the door quietly and then racing down the drive and then down the street. I didn't want Harry to drop me off, because dad would see Harry's car and no doubt Harry would walk me to my front door and give me a goodnight kiss, and I didn't want my dad to see that, he was already mad at what the papers were saying about Harry and I.

I picked up my pace as I heard someone distantly call my name. Hearing Harry yell my name in panic broke my heart a little, but did he really want to see me get beaten by her dad? No, he wouldn't.

I decided to take a short cut down an alleyway, it wasn't really safe for anyone to walk down here in the dark, but I need to get home. And fast.

And that's when it happened. Everything happened in 7 seconds. 4 things happened. Those 4 things could've been the last things that ever happened in my life.

First I heard footsteps. Then I heard Harry's calls of my name got louder slowly. Then I heard my name being whispered. Finally, I turned around and saw Kyle, Alex and Craig and my heart froze, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed at their evil stares and mad expressions. This was the revenge.

_I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart  
__I need to find my way back to the start  
__When we were in love, oh things were better than they are  
__Let me back into your arms, into your arms_


	23. Turn Right

**Ronnie.**

I swear my heart stopped beating for a few seconds as I looked from Kyle, Alex and Craig in absolute terror "W-what do you want?" I shuttered, my eyes darting from each of the boys.

Kyle smirked darkly, which made my stomach turn. His beetle black eyes bored into mine, he could tell I was scared. He knew I was scared of them all.

"Revenge" Alex laughed dryly, there was no humour in that at all, he was probably laughing at my fear. How my very body was shaking "But… we also want to show you something…" Alex's dark blue eyes glistened darkly; he nodded at Kyle and Craig who instantly grabbed my arms, dragging me further into the dark, isolated alleyway.

"HELP! HELP ME SOMEONE-" I was interru1pted by a sharp, white hot pain shooting across my face where Alex's hand had made contact with my skin. I whimpered softly as I realised what they were planning to do with me. They dragged me into another alley that was hard to spot in the dark.

Craig and Kyle dragged me another few feet and then Kyle he shoved me onto the floor. Before I even got the chance to catch my breath, Kyle climbed on top of me "You know Ronnie…" Kyle's hands wondered to my hands, pulling them over my head, my breathing began ragged, dreading what he would do and the pain that I knew would come in a matter of minutes "…I've always wanted this…" He lowered his face to mine, brushed his lips over to my cheek and whispered in my ear: "…just a shame it had to happen _this _way."

"Kyle please don't…" I begged my voice going unusually high pitched, tears forming in my eyes as my lips quivered in fear.

"What you don't understand Ronnie is that, what Kyle wants, is what Kyle gets" Craig laughed loudly, maybe he was laughing at my stupidly? "And what also you don't understand is what Kyle gets, we gotta get too"

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying that Harry or someone, anyone would hear me and save me.

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants" Alex said, crouching down near my head and looking down at me "And you wouldn't tell _anyone_, would you Ronnie?" He pulled out an object from his pocket that made my entire stomach flip. A knife.

"You got that Ronnie?" Kyle smiled down at me, taking the knife from Alex and placing it to my neck "You got that?" He asked once more, gritting his teeth.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me with that" I whispered to Kyle, closing my eyes tight shut, wishing this was just a horrible nightmare, not reality.

"Good" Kyle said darkly, his eyes roamed over my body, making me feel sick inside "You've always looked good in band shirts…" The next thing I knew, his right hand forcefully ripped off my shirt. He threw it aside and his eyes roamed over my body, waist up.

"You might wanna get the fuck off Ronnie" Harry's voice was full of pure anger.

I didn't know if I was relieved or even more scared. Maybe Harry was going to save me. Or maybe one of the boys will overpower him, hurt him or make Harry watch me as the others hurt me.

"And why should he listen to you Styles?" Craig asked, I couldn't see what was happening but I knew that they were squaring up to each other.

"And why should we run away from you?" Bethy's angry tone came from the direction from where Harry was.

"Because Bethy…" Kyle got up from my body and stood up. I lifted my body up, feeling around for the remains of my shirt and pulling it over my head. There were huge rips on the sleeves and on the stomach "…You're scared of me…" I looked to where the others were talking and saw Bethy glaring up at Kyle, but I knew she was scared of him, all the girls were.

"I am not scared of you" Bethy said, exhaling deeply and taking a step forward.

Craig, Kyle and Alex's heads were all looking away from me. I slowly and silently stood up, careful not to make a noise. I looked over at Zayn, who was taking careful glances at me. Every 3 seconds, he'd look at me, and then somewhere close to my right. I followed his gaze. My eyes took me to a way out, down another alley, but I could see a streetlamp, that ignited a street full of houses. I looked at Zayn once again and mouthed 'thank you', before tiptoeing silently away.

As soon as I successfully reached the alley, I let out a sigh of relief. Taking a few more careful steps, I started to walk more normally.

_**CRACK.**_

My converses collided with a piece of glass.

"Shit" I muttered, turning my head to look back down the alley and seeing Craig look behind him, not seeing me on the floor where they had left me.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" He yelled. I took no time in running for my life. I ran like I had never run before. I could hear everyone else running after me, I had no idea to where I was running, I just needed to get somewhere safe.

Fast footsteps were fast approaching behind me, as my pace was slowing down when my breathing became heavier. I could hear them a few feet away. Then right behind me. And then a hand gripped itself around my arm, turning me forcefully around. I looked up shakily to see Kyle, an angry fire blazing in his eyes.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME RONNIE" He yelled right in my face. My mind flashed back to all the beatings from my dad and they always started like this.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME DAD!" I yelled, pulling my hand back sharply from his and covering my head with my hands.

_"Is Veronica crying?" His tormenting voice filled the room as he laughed at me, drunkenly._

"_LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" His voice yelled, it somehow jumped around my mind as he slapped me hard with his hand._

I fell to my knees, covering my ears, tears pouring down my face and yelling at no one in particular to stop hurting me. I could feel people staring at me, watching me get hurt. Yet no one was helping me.

_"Please stop, please" I cried, as I screamed in the pain that was protruding from my stomach. But he just kicked harder, I could hardly breathe, the pain was unbearable. I wanted it to stop._

_"You're worthless, just like your mother" Those words ripped my heart apart. My heart was a piece of paper and dad was just ripping it apart, he saw it as another worthless object. He slapped me hard across the face, leaving a red hot mark. Blood mixed with tears on my cheek. Dad grabbed my hair roughly and dragged me into the living room, I cried out in pain "shut the fuck up!" He roared and kicked me, yet harder in the stomach._

"Ronnie stop you're scaring us" I heard Carter's whimper. I looked up to see my friends there, Kyle, Craig and Alex had all gone.

"No one was hurting you" Liam said worriedly, looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.

I couldn't speak. My lips moved, but no words came out. My eyes looked around at everyone's faces. They all looked either worried or scared. My head started spinning. My hand flew to my forehead just as my body fell back onto the pavement and blacked out.

_So turn right  
__Into my arms  
__Turn right  
__You won't be alone  
__You might fall off this track sometime  
__Hope to see you on the finish line_


	24. Only The Strong Survive

**Harry.**

Staring at the blank white wall, trying to think about something, _anything_, to get my mind off what just happened. First Ronnie almost getting raped, and then her passing out.

_I saw Kyle catching up to Ronnie, I ran as fast as my feet would allow. I was only a few feet from Kyle, when I saw he had caught up with Ronnie, grabbing her wrist firmly in his grip and turning her around "DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME RONNIE" He yelled right in her face. _

_"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME DAD!" Ronnie yelled, pulling her arm back quickly from his and covering her head with her hands._

_"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME DAD!"_

I didn't want to think, or even imagine her dad hurting her, or abusing her.

_I watched tears fall from Ronnie's blue orbs and run down her cheek, she wiped them away quickly. But as she did, her foundation, which she didn't need, also rubbed off and revealed a cut that ran along her cheek "Ronnie, what's that cut on your face?" I asked her worriedly._

_"I… fell" I knew she was lying, I just knew "Can we not talk about it?" She asked, just as we reached the outside of our hotel, I sighed, but nodded._

Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I see that someone was hurting her? Now that I think about it, it was foolish of me not to notice.

"Harry…" I looked up to see a watery eyed Bethy looking at me.

"Hi Bethy…" I smiled weakly at her; she sat down beside me, still looking at me.

"I feel so fucking stupid" She said, looking from me to her hands "I'm her best friend; I've met her dad…" She said quietly.

"What's he like?" I gulped, more tears welling in my eyes.

"H-he seemed nice, but Ronnie was on the edge all the time, but I just thought that it was just because her dad was strict, but he's obviously way beyond that" She sobbed, as she wiped away her tears with Louis' jacket.

"Bethy, it's okay; I didn't know someone was hurting her either. I saw a cut on her face, I asked her what it was, she said she fell and then she told me to drop it, so I did. See Bethy, you're not the only one who's feeling stupid" Bethy laughed slightly, then sniffed.

"I couldn't imagine someone hurting her though, all her life she's been hurt. When her mum died, she was like a different person, then she started dating Kyle and the old Ronnie was coming back and then of course she realised what a douche he was and then was totally different again. But then she met you, Harry…" I looked back at Bethy who was smiling softly at me "…you changed her the better, you've made her the person she was when she had her mum, so thank you Harry" Tears fell from Bethy's eyes and her smile widen. I chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"You've changed Louis into a lovesick puppy" I laughed as we pulled away from the embrace.

She scoffed "As if, he doesn't like me like that"

"As if Bethy, you're all he talks about, if you weren't my friend…" I laughed "…I'd find you annoying" Bethy rolled her eyes and slapped my arm "But I'm serious Bethy, he loves you. He wants to sex you up- Ok, ok don't hurt me" I raised my hands in defeat as she gave me a death glare.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Bethy whispered quietly.

"If he doesn't, then he loves you" I winked at her, as the waiting room door opened and in came Louis and Liam, holding cups of hot liquid between them "Go talk to him" I told her seriously.

"Ok…" Bethy said finally standing "…And Harry…" She turned to look at me seriously "Thanks once again, you're like the big brother I never had" She messed my hair up and walked over to Louis.

"Who's here for Veronica Smith?" I immediately jumped up from my seat and looked around for the source of the voice.

"We all are" Liam said, as all the others came and stood beside me.

"Ok, come this way"

It felt like forever. The doctor hadn't told us anything. He hadn't told us if she was alive or… dead.

"Is she alright?" Niall asked the doctor as we stopped by a private ward.

"She's fine…" We all let out a sigh relief, but the doctor didn't stop there "…But she does have some nasty bruises and scars over her stomach, legs and arms, we'll have to call the police down here to find out what happened"

"Do you know why she fainted?" Autumn asked the doctor, looking at him in curiosity.

"She had some sort of flashback, that caused a lot of emotions to just run round her mind and the power of that put her unconscious" The doctor explained as he started to open the door to the ward "I'll just check if she's ready to see all of you…" The doctor left, leaving us with lots of questions on our minds.

5 minutes felt like a lifetime in hospital.

My eyes looked around the hospital corridor, hoping something would take my mind off the events of the night. But just as a blank wall had caught my attention, the door that the doctor had just walked into opened and he exited the ward.

"She's ready for you guys" He said, opening the door for us.

We all bustled through the door, as soon as I pasted through I saw Ronnie lying on the hospital bed, yawning. She looked pale and very tired. I hurried by her side and grabbed her hand. It felt so cold.

"Ronnie, are you alright? You must be freezing" I said, taking off my jacket and placing it over her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just really tired that's all" She said weakly.

It was like she was dying. Everyone had sad and concerned expressions; she was weak, pale and tired. A lump formed in my throat, I looked back over at Ronnie and she looked at me sadly.

"Harry…" She whispered, holding my hand tighter and pulling me closer. She placed her hand softly and my cheek "I'm alright really, _only the strong survive_" She whispered, smiling at me whilst looking deeply into my eyes "And I ain't going nowhere" I smiled at her softly and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Ew…" I heard Louis remark somewhere from behind us.

_They tell me that only the strong survive  
__I don't know if we'll make it through the night  
__I guess I'll see you in the after light  
__They tell me that only the strong survive._


	25. Storm

**Ronnie.**

He's going to kill me. That's all I could think about. The hospital have probably already called my dad and told him I'm in the hospital. He is literally going to kill me. And the police are coming down. My dad will probably think that I told them what he does. I was trying to sleep but all that occupied my mind was dad. The others had left to go the café that the hospital had and Harry had gone for an interview about what happened.

I smacked my head as I remembered I had shouted '_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME DAD_'. It was probably obvious to the others that something was going on.

"Ronnie?" I heard Bethy's voice, I slowly sat up and saw her walking towards me "I didn't wake you up did I?" She asked, sitting down on the seat beside my bed.

"No I couldn't sleep" I told her and she smiled a little.

"Ronnie I need to ask you something and you have to be completely honest" Bethy said, looking at me seriously. I knew what she was going to ask me and I dreaded answering the question "Do you think that Kyle, Craig and Alex are going to like come back and completely ruin our lives?" I was relieved that she didn't ask about my dad like I thought she was going to.

"Well if they do, we have the boys that are going to be here for us, no matter what" I told her and she nodded, I know that she didn't fully believe me, truth be told I didn't know if I believed what I said. Kyle, Craig and Alex did have the power to take people away from us. They knew things about us that could tear people away from us.

"I know you think the same Ronnie" Bethy said quietly, her voice starting to shake "We know what they're capable of and our secrets, the boys would _never_ talk to us again if they knew that we kept secrets like that from them" Bethy said seriously, her eyes were slowly filling with tears.

I immediately felt guilty. She was right.

"Alex knows why I'm so insecure when it comes to what people say. Because when my mum used to… you know take drugs she would _always_ put me down to the point where I would never eat and just throw up what I ate. Why did I tell Alex that" She suddenly burst into tears and I wrapped my weak arms around her.

"He's just very smart Bethy, you trusted him and he was stupid. He changed because of Craig, him and Kyle did" I reassured her. She sniffed and slowly pulled away, wiping her eyes "They know all the bad secrets about us, Bethy; you're not the only one who feels bad" I told her, rubbing her arm in comfort.

She looked at me and smiled thankfully "Thank you Ronnie I-"

"Ronnie your dad is missing" My heart stopped in my chest when I heard Zayn's voice tell me the news.

"Oh…" I said simply, my heart beat racing 10 times faster "…Erm, can I go to sleep like clear my head? It's been a long day" I said slowly, lying back on the pillows on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Zayn was just about to say something but Bethy dragged him out of the room. I let out a thankful sigh and stared up at the plain white celling. I was truly exhausted. I slowly closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_I was walking down a dark street. How did I get here? Where was I? Where was everyone else? Wasn't I in the hospital not so long ago? I'm so confused._

_I looked around, there were street lamps but the lights weren't glowing. It gave me a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just as I thought I was alone a pair of dark beetle black eyes started into mine. My heart stopped. I backed away as the full figure of my father came into view._

"_Look what you've done Ronnie" He whispered and my breathing became shaky "The police are after me. I have to run now" Just as I stepped back, shaking my head, my dead approached me. I felt like walls were closing in around me, like I had nowhere to run._

"_I didn't mean to I swear dad, I didn't mean to" I panicked, shaking my head. He didn't listen. He never did. He edged closer to me and I couldn't back away. It was like I was glued to the spot I stood on._

"_You little slut!" His voice seemed to echo around "YOU'RE SO WORTHLESS!" He screamed and I flinched at his words that dug in my heart as cold and hurtful as a knife "YOU'RE LUCKY I KEPT YOU ALIVE!" He laughed an evil laugh, tilting his head back and laughing out loud "DO YOU REALLY THINK ANYONE WOULD LOVE YOU? NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" And then he said with a whisper so quiet I couldn't hear him but somehow his words echoed around "Harry will never love you" And with those dark, evil and heart wrenching words, he ran towards me and before I had time to react, he pushed me down onto the cold floor. I tried to get up but I only managed to get up on all fours but before I could let out a sigh of relief, he kicked my side sending me straight to the ground. He grabbed my hair, yanking me up. I let out a loud, piercing scream that ripped through the air. And he backhanded me across the face "Shut the fuck up" He growled ferociously in my ear. I whimpered and got a fist smacking in my side. I closed my eyes in excruciating pain "You're better off dead" He whispered, throwing me down onto the cold, hard ground._

_I didn't want to movie, I couldn't move. I opened my eyes, seeing I was alone. I was relieved that he was gone. But as I looked around, I saw I was lying on a road. I tried to move. But I couldn't. My eyes widened as I realised I wasn't alone on the road. I opened my mouth to let out a scream as the headlights came towards me, blinding me…_

I woke up screaming. Tears were streaming down my face. My vision was almost completely blurred. I heard voices, shouts but I didn't care. I didn't even know where I was anymore. Was I still in the nightmare?

Somebody grabbed my hand and I flinched, my eyes flew open and the bright room blinded me. The noise in the room scared me. I looked around quickly and I saw that the girls and the boys surrounded me. I froze; they all looked scared, worried and confused.

"Ronnie…" A scared looking Charlie said slowly, her eyes wide in worry.

"I…"I breathed, lost for words. I couldn't manage any words out of my mouth. My head is spinning so fast. My heart was racing as though I just ran a marathon "I need water" I managed to say, I felt like I was gasping for air. Somebody put a cheap, plastic cup of water in my hand and I shakily put the cup to my lips and drank.

"Something's wrong with her, I'm going to get a doctor" The shaky voice of Bethy said, I saw four people stand up and I looked to see Bethy, Louis, Charlie and Zayn all leave.

"I'm so confused" I said slowly as my spinning head made my head start to hurt "And my head hurts" I said weakly, I looked to my right to see a huge machine that was wired up to me. Well at least I had established that I was in the hospital. I then looked to my left to see the worried emerald green eyes of Harry and my stomach flipped. Beside Harry, and around my bed was Niall, Carter, Autumn and Liam.

"Try and get some rest before the doctors come back" Autumn said softly.

"What happened?" I asked, I wanted to know why I was here. Was the dream real?

"Kyle, Craig and Alex all ganged up on you, you ran off and fainted" Carter said lightly and I was relieved that the dream wasn't real "And then you went to sleep and you were crying and screaming so we had to wake you up"

"Oh… sorry I just forgot for a moment or two" I laughed, pretending to laugh at my foolishness.

I realised that Harry hadn't said anything yet and I looked at him. He was staring at his large hands, messing with them. I knew he was upset and I bit my lip, feeling guilty "Harry… are you okay?" I asked him and I heard him sniff, oh no he was crying.

"We'll go and get something to eat I'm hungry" Carter said quickly, dragging Niall out of the room with her, even with his silent protests.

"Yeah same" Autumn jumped up, taking Liam's hand and also dragging him from the room.

"Harry?" I said again, hoping he would look up at me. He took a ragged deep breath and looked up at me. His emerald green eyes were shining with tears and were red and puffy. I extended my hand and grabbed his, caressing his palm with my thumb "Harry… talk to me" I whispered softly, but loudly enough for Harry to hear.

"I'm just worried about you" Harry said in a shaky voice.

My stomach dropped. I felt guilty. He would crumble if he knew about my dad "Harry, come here" I instructed him and he stood up slowly and climbed into bed beside me "I'm fine honestly, if you're here for me I'll be perfectly fine" I told him smiling.

Harry returned the smile and lay down beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer so I was an inch away from him "You're amazing, you know that" Harry whispered, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear and stroking my cheek softly.

"Back at you" I whispered back, staring deep into those beautiful green eyes. It was an amazing feeling. Just lying there with someone, staring deep into each other's eyes, in complete silence. It was so blissful and innocent yet so passionate.

Harry Styles really was the most amazing person I ever met. And I was lying to him. I was lying to everyone. Because I was scared. When am I not going to be afraid?

_How long have I been in this storm?  
__So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
__Water's getting harder to tread  
__With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you  
__Everything would be all right  
__If I'd see you  
__This darkness would turn to light_


	26. Angels

**Ronnie.**

Just under a week of being in the hospital, I was finally given the permission to leave. Since my dad had run off, which Harry and now the police were very suspicious of, I couldn't stay at home on my own, so for now I was going to stay over at Bethy's. I would be allowed back in my house whenever I wanted but I didn't want to stay in the house for too long on my own with my dad's location unknown.

Bethy helped me pull my suitcase in her bedroom. Her room was massive, it was on the 3rd floor and it was the only room on the floor. Bethy's dad and step mum worked very hard and were rich there was no doubt about it.

There was a large space in the middle of the room, where Bethy usually practised her dancing and gymnastics. 3 of the walls were cream colour and the other wall was a bright bubble-gum pink, posters and magazine cut outs of _Marilyn Monroe, The Fray, Demi Lovato, Marina & The Diamonds, The xx, Orlando Bloom _(her obsession)_, Katy Perry and One Direction_ (most of them were of Louis). Her bed was pushed against the far wall and was a king sized bed with leopard print duvet and a fluffy white blanket folded neatly on top of it. The window had an outlook on the garden, which was full of beautiful flowers in the spring. She had her guitar put neatly against her bed and beside it was her countless CD collection. She had a rose coloured lip shaped sofa on the other side of the room, which was actually a pull out bed. She had a TV not far from it and a DVD collection on a shelf, which also had her school books, dance folders and photo albums. There was an oak mirrored door wardrobe pushed up against one of the cream coloured walls and beside it was a cabinet full of more of her clothes. Besides that she had a makeup table. Bethy sure did love her makeup. She also had perfume, hair essentials on the makeup table. Bethy had various plants on shelves; she absolutely loved nature and flowers. My most favourite part of her room however was the picture of me, Bethy, Autumn, Charlie and Carter on a huge canvas near her bed. We were all so happy in the picture. It was before anything bad started to happen. Before Kyle, Alex and Craig and my mother's death, everything had changed since then.

Bethy pulled out a blue, lilac and lime green striped duvet from the top shelf of her wardrobe "Well Ronnie, you can sleep on my bed and I'll take the pull out…" Bethy started to say but I interrupted her.

"No Bethy, I don't mind having the pull out bed, it's honestly really comfy" I told her truthfully as I set down my bag beside the sofa, which was in fact the pull out bed.

Bethy looked at me as she unfolded the bedcovers "Are you sure?" She asked me, I nodded in return and she smiled before throwing the duvet at me "You know how to pull out the bed" Oh typical Bethy.

I threw all the pillows and cushions on the floor as I pulled out the bed. I then put the duvet over the bed and placed the pillows and cushions back on it.

While I had been doing this, Bethy had put on her music for her latest dance routine. It was a dance to Everybody Knows by Dustin Tavella, she did the dance with Charlie, Autumn and two more girls called Francesca and Keeley. Francesca was a year older than us, she had bubble-gum blue hair in a pixie haircut, honey coloured eyes and dimples, she was slim and her nickname was Frankie. Keeley was dark skinned, with gorgeous dark curls that fell to her chest and shimmering dark brown eyes. They were all incredible dancers.

"That dance is amazing by the way Bethy" I told the little red head who smiled widely at me.

"Thank you! Now Ronnie, the others are coming over here and we're going to be watching films, so while I go get some food can you set the room up? There are plenty of pillows, duvets and blankets for people to lie on, they are in my brother's room, and he's away with his friends on holiday so just go in his room and take them. Then just put them over the huge space in the middle" Bethy instructed, I laughed but nodded and she waved me goodbye and raced down the stairs.

I laughed at Bethy and also went down the stairs and made my way to her brother's room.

Bethy's brother's room was incredibly messy. Her brother was called Aaron, she would kill me for saying but he was incredibly hot. He had a dark brown hair that was usually styled into a small quiff, hazel eyes and was very tagged/one-direction-preferencestall. Aaron was away at University.

I could barely find the pillows, duvets and blankets in his room; it was that much of a mess. I guessed it would be in one of the corners of his room, which were basically piles and piles of clothes. I pulled out something that looked like a duvet and the whole pile ended up toppling over.

"Oospy" I said to myself, picking up a few pillows, blankets and a duvet and made my way from the messy room.

"Your brother needs to tidy your room or needs some air freshener" I said to Bethy as I set down the pillows, in the middle of the room in the hug space that Bethy said to place them.

Bethy laughed at my comment as she placed down some drinks and food "Yeah, I went there the other day to get my brothers spare phone charger because mine broke and it literally looked like there had been a bomb set off in there. I was like swimming in his clothes, it was disgusting" Bethy laughed as she ripped open a bag of McCoy's salt and vinegar crisps and began to stuff her face with them.

"Very attractive Bethy, Louis love to see you eat like that" I winked over at Bethy and she almost chocked on the crisp she was eating "Oh come Bethy, we all know you love him!" I said to my best friend, setting myself down on the sofa.

Bethy looked at me, her eyebrows narrowed "Okay I admit I do, but there is no way he would like me back-" She started to say but I cut through her sentence.

"Are you blind? Louis is crazy about you, you may not notice but whenever you're around him, he's always happy, whenever you text him, he cannot control the smile on his face. Trust me Bethy, Louis Tomlinson is crazy about you" I told her truthfully and she couldn't even contain her smile "So are you going to ask him out or something then?" I asked her.

"How? I'm absolute rubbish at asking people out! It's alright when you're like 5 years because you can be like, hey you're cute want to colour this picture of a dragon together?" I couldn't help but laugh at Bethy's comment "But when you're 16 years old, asking somebody who is 5 years old than you out, it isn't that easy. And now thinking about it, what will people say if we were together? They would definitely say something about the age gap. You and Harry have got nothing to worry about; you're only 3 years apart" Bethy said panicky, looking at me with her big brown eyes filled with worry.

"Bethy, you like him and that's all that matters. Why should anyone care about age gap? It's none of their business. I know you do care about what people say about you but really don't have to, Charlie and Zayn are 4 years apart are they are happy. Come on Bethy don't you want some of your Louis lovin'?" I teased and Bethy couldn't help but laugh.

She nodded, agreeing with me "Okay you're right but that doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out yet, I really don't know how to and also I'm too scared and I'm happy to admit that" Bethy said and I sighed, understanding where Bethy was coming from. Our conversation were interrupted when Bethy's phone rang, she blushed as _Millionaires by The Script _started blaring out which was her ringtone for Louis. I raised my brows at her and she rolled her eyes as she answered the call "Hello?" She said in a sweet voice and I coughed loudly, she shushed me quickly "Oh you guys are outside? I'll come down now, bye" Bethy hung up, I noticed her cheeks were rosy red and I laughed the embarrassed red head "You better shut up while I go answer the door" Bethy said, playfully hitting my arm and running down the stairs.

While Bethy got the others, I checked my phone for any messages; I had been given the number of one of the officers who was helping in the search on my dad. She said she would keep me informed for any updates and so far nothing. I sighed disappointed and stuffed my phone into my pocket and picked up a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around me.

"RONNIE!" An excited sounding Carter yelled, I braced myself for her to either jump on me or dive into the sofa next to me. Moments later, Carter's weight flew into my side and I let out a loud laugh.

"Get off me before I actually suffocate" I joked and Carter slapped my arm playfully, giving me an evil glare and jumping up and grabbing a pillow.

"THAT'S SOOOO MEAN RON RON" Carter cried dramatically as she took a seat on the floor.

"What did Ronnie say?" I heard my favourite voice in the world; my heart couldn't help but race when I knew it was Harry.

"Nothing…" I said innocently, hiding my face in my blanket. I heard Carter scoff sarcastically "I was joking anyway Carter, I love you" I said sweetly to her.

She smiled sweetly back "I love you too" She said as I felt somebody slid down to the seat next to me.

"Hey there Kitten" Harry's deep and velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him, confused "Kitten? Really Harry?" I laughed at the nickname he had decided to give me. Harry shrugged, giving me that attractive half cheeky smile, one of his dimples were edged on his cheek. I poked him on his dimple and he chuckled.

"I just like cats, and I like you so you're my Kitten!" Harry said childishly, kissing my cheek and wrapping his strong arms around me. I grabbed Harry's large hands and laced my fingers through the spaces between them as I got comfier.

"Aw so cute" Bethy winked at me as she sat down the other side of me, Louis followed her seconds later and sat down next to her. I gave Bethy a look, looking from her to Louis and then back at her, winking "Oh shut up" She laughed.

"So what are we watching?" Zayn asked, he was sitting down leaning against the bean bag with his arm slung around Charlie's shoulder, fiddling with her fishtail plait.

"I WANNA WATCH ONE OF THE FINAL DESTINATIONS!" Autumn said, she was lying lazily on Liam's lap.

"They're so funny" Bethy giggled as she picked at her chipped bright lilac coloured nail varnish "I have all of them I think; my favourite is the third one"

"WE'LL WATCH THAT THEN!" Louis said happily as he shot up from his seat and searched through Bethy's movies to find Final Destination 3.

Bethy, Autumn and I laughed hysterically as the two girls were incinerated by the tanning beds on the TV screen. The others were cringing as they watched the movie.

"How do you find that amusing?" Liam asked, looking down at Autumn who was by now crying of laughter.

"Because they're going to be found dead while they're naked!" She cried and her laughter got louder.

"I would absolutely hate that!" Bethy said through her fits of laughter "It's like one of my fears, like when I'm in the shower I'm scared that I'm going to fall and die and then my family are going to find me naked there and dead…"

My laughter calmed down slightly as I rested my head on Harry's chest. I decided to once again check my phone for any messages, as I had put it on silent before the movie had begun so I wouldn't have known if I had received any messages. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. My heart skipped faster when I saw I had a message. I quickly typed in my password and clicked on my messages.

_Veronica we haven't found your dad yet but we have had reports that one of our officers spotted him walking down the road that you are staying at. I would suggest for you to not answer the door if anyone knocks on the door just to be safe. We will also need for you to come down the station within the next few days so we can get a statement from you. We will keep you updated for anymore reports of your father._

I quickly tapped back a reply; I was trying my best to hide my phone from Harry because I knew he was peering over my shoulder at my phone.

_Thank you for updating me, and I won't be answering the door to anyone. And I will come down tomorrow after school if I can if not definitely Saturday._

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, as I did I looked up to see if Harry had been looking. None of the others, including Harry didn't know that my dad abused me; I knew that he suspected it however. The office whom had text me also suspected it. I bit my lip when I realised Harry had been looking, he was looking at me with furrowed brows.

I didn't know what to do so I stood up from the sofa "I'm going to get some more food" I said quickly as I escaped from the room. I walked as quickly as I could from the room and made my way down 2 floors to the kitchen where I tried to find a packet of microwave popcorn.

My heart almost stopped when I heard footsteps. Harry had followed me I knew it. I quickly busied myself in putting in the popcorn in the microwave and setting the timer for 3 minutes.

"Ronnie?" I braced myself and slowly turned around to face Harry who looked worried to death "What was that text about Ronnie? Why does everyone seem to want you to stay away from your dad?" Harry asked firmly, I had never seen Harry like this and I didn't know what to do.

After a long pause, I let out a shaky breath "They're just suspicious" I said finally, turning to face the microwave again, staring intently at the popping bag.

"They're not the only ones…" I heard him mutter and I turned around quickly "What? Don't you think I'm not suspicious? Or everyone else?" Harry's voice was starting to rise angrily. I hated it when people raised their voices at me, it scared me, especially when my dad did it, it wouldn't end very well.

"What exactly are you suspicious of then?" I asked him, my voice also getting louder.

Harry stared at me for a moment, he probably didn't expect me to rise my voice back at him "If I'm honest Ronnie I'm suspicious that he hurts you"

The microwave beeped and I turned around to face it, pulling the door opening and picking up the bag. I gasped at how hot it was and threw it on the side. Immediately I turned on the cold water and put my finger under it. I was purposefully ignoring what Harry said and began to look for a bowl to put the popcorn in. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I didn't want to lie to Harry but I didn't want to tell him the truth either.

"Ronnie?" I heard Harry from beside me now; I didn't even hear his footsteps "You can tell me anything you know that?" He said as I felt his hands wrap around my wrists carefully and making me turn to face him. He must have seen the tears in my eyes and cupped my face with his hands "Ronnie?"

"I know I can and that's why it is killing me because you're the most wonderful person in the entire world and I feel so bad that I've been lying to you and telling you that I'm okay when I'm not I'm far from okay…" I said, my voice breaking and the tears that had been welling up in my eyes were now spilling down my cheeks "…And I hate lying to you and I can't lie to you one more day it's killing me…"

"Ronnie you don't-"

"He hits me okay, he's done if ever since mum died, is that what you wanted to hear Harry?"

_And with words unspoken  
__A silent devotion  
__I know you know what I mean  
__And the end is unknown  
__But I think I'm ready  
__As long as you're with me_

_Being  
__As in love with you as I am_


	27. You

**Harry.**

"He hits me okay, he's done if ever since mum died, is that what you wanted to hear Harry?" She almost yelled at me.

My heart dropped. That was the last thing I wanted to hear, the very last thing. Even though I had very much expected it I didn't want it to be true. I watched as tears fell thick and fast down Ronnie's rosy pink cheeks. But I couldn't do anything. I just stood there in complete and utter shock. What was I supposed to do? I didn't even know how I was feeling, I felt angry at Ronnie's dad for hurting her and angry at myself for noticing the bruises and the scars but never asking anything, I was upset that she kept such a secret from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, my voice was raised, I didn't expect it to be but I was hurt and it was clear in my voice.

I watched as Ronnie closed her eyes, letting more tears fall down her cheeks "Because…" She managed to say "…I knew what you would say" She cried, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. It broke my heart to see her like this. I kneeled down in front of her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder "You would just tell me to go to the police and I can't, I'm too scared of my dad to say anything" She whispered, resting her head on her knees "I just don't know why you're angry because I can't stop it from happening he'd kill me" She whispered, looking up at me, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, I'm just worried" I said, my voice cracking as I tried to hold back my tears "I don't want anyone hurting my girl" I said, I could feel myself getting more angry "Listen you can stay over with me and don't worry about your clothes there will be a way to get them or I can buy you some. Just anything to stop you from going home" I told her, kissing her forehead softly, I tried my best to hold in my tears but I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. She looked up at me as I run my fingers through her soft hair and planted another kiss on her cheek.

She sniffed "But he's still my dad and there's nothing no one can do to change that" She said sadly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know, but he's a monster if he does that to you. You're living with me from now on and that is final" I told her, leaning down and kissing her gently "I just don't want anything to happen to you" I said finally "I'll get your clothes from your house tonight with Liam, I'll just tell him you're going to be living with us and that is all I will tell him" Ronnie looked up at me for a moment, then nodded slowly.

Ronnie and I went back upstairs after she had finally found a bowl to put the popcorn in. Everyone looked at us, I thought at first that maybe they could hear mine and Ronnie's raised voices but realised that they probably couldn't as Bethy's room was on the third floor and they were all too absorbed in the movie to care.

"You two took your time" Louis winked over at me as Ronnie and I sat back down on the sofa.

"Yeah Ronnie got a phone call while the popcorn was in the microwave so it did take some time" I lied and Ronnie smiled thankfully at me.

"Yeah it was the officer, she told me to collect everything from my house. I've decided to live with Harry for a while because the officer thinks I'll be happier if I'm just staying in one place rather than sleeping here and then there" Bethy shouted 'aw!', which made Ronnie laugh, which made me smile "I'll stay here tonight of course just leave tomorrow" Ronnie explained.

"Yeah I understand" Bethy said smiling, she wrapped in Louis' arms, they looked practically like a couple "So when are you going home to get everything?" Bethy asked as she absentmindedly messed with Louis' hands.

"Well that's the thing, Ronnie doesn't really want to because you know, Kyle, Alex and Craig could be lurking around there as they know where Ronnie lives so I thought it would be best if I go and someone come with me… Liam, are you up for it?" I asked, looking at Liam expectantly.

He shrugged "Yeah why not?"

We had decided to go to Ronnie's after we had watched the rest of _Final Destination 3_ and also watched _Grease_, much to the delight of Bethy and Louis. We had been singing along to every single song, Louis had even decided to try some dance moves, but ended up tripping over and then lay on the floor for a good 2 minutes in pure embarrassment, resulting in Niall almost wetting himself.

"We're going now then" I said, kissing Ronnie quickly on the lips "I'll call you later yeah kitten?" Ronnie nodded and I got to my feet. I waited for Liam to say goodbye to Autumn so that we could leave. Everyone said goodbye and me and Liam made our way out of Bethy's house.

"So what exactly do we have to get from Ronnie's house?" Liam asked, it was sunset and the sun hung low over the houses and the trees as Liam and I made our way down the street.

"We get everything of hers because I don't think she's ever going to go back there" I told Liam hurriedly, I was walking quickly and Liam had to jog to keep up with me.

It was only a 10 minute walk from Bethy's house to Ronnie's, Liam and I walked in almost complete silence. I didn't necessarily want to talk; I wanted to get in there and back as soon as I could. I definitely didn't want to bump into Ronnie's dad. If I did, the angry that I had had earlier would come springing back.

"I'm surprised that no one has recognised us" Liam said thankfully "I'm glad they because people would be asking questions…" Liam said as we were finally walking down Ronnie's street, the silence of the street made my stomach turn "Which house is Ronnie's?" Liam asked, breaking the silence.

"Urm… number 23… So that one!" I said, pointing over to one right at the very end of the street, I immediately thought Ronnie didn't give us a key or anything to get in, I mentally kicked myself. But then I remembered that she said that the back door was always unlocked, you just have to jump over the fence "Ronnie told me that the locks on the front door are broke so we'll have to jump the fence and go in through the back" I partly lied, but Liam nodded and I let out a sigh of relief.

We reached Ronnie's house and made our way over to the fence. Liam rolled a dustbin close to the fence so that we would be able to jump over it. It wasn't that hard to do as we were both rather tall. Within 3 minutes we made it over the fence and walking in the house through the back door.

The house stunk of alcohol and cigarettes. I wasn't that surprised it smelt of it, but I was surprised about how strong the smell was. God it was strong.

"I'm glad Ronnie's moving out of here, it smells terrible" I said as we walked through the kitchen and into the hall where the stairs were.

"Yeah I agree" Liam said as we climbed the stairs "Do you think her dad is in?" He asked when we reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't think so; he fucked off when he was asked to come down to the police station" I told Liam as tried to find Ronnie's room, which was easy because it had a piece of paper on that said: _Ronnie's room __**STAY OUT**_.

Ronnie's room was very clean compared to the rest of the house. I couldn't help but laugh at the enormous supply of air fresheners and deodorants on the window sill which I assumed must be used to block out the smell of the rest of the house. Her room was pretty bare, grey walls but there was a collage of pictures on the wall beside the bed. It had pictures of the girls from what looked like years ago; it showed Bethy with wavy light brunette hair, not her bright velvet red hair that she had dyed it. Carter also had light blue braces and Autumn also had braces but hers were pink.

"Aw, Autumn looks so cute in braces" Liam commented, smiling like a lovesick teenage, which he was. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him as I grabbed Ronnie's huge black suitcase from the top of her wardrobe.

"Enough of staring at pictures of Autumn, we need to get everything in here" I chuckled and Liam nodded.

Liam opened Ronnie's wardrobe and pulled out every single piece of clothing and put them in the case. I took all of her books, perfumes, makeup and jewellery and put all of it in the suitcase.

The suitcase was almost full and nearly all of Ronnie's stuff was in the bag, Liam and I just had to go through the drawers now.

"Aw these are cute socks!" Liam commented as he held up a pair of panda socks. I chuckled at Liam and opened a top drawer.

"Ooo, Ronnie has lovely underwear" I giggled as I held up a red lacy bra.

"Harry…" Liam shook his head chuckling at me; I winked at him and threw her underwear into the suitcase "Well, that's done so we better-"

Liam and I stared at each other, wide eyed when we heard the front door slam.

"RONNIE?" I heard a drunken yell "YOU LEFT THE BACK DOOR OPEN YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Shit…" I whispered to myself, staring at Liam who was looking incredibly suspicious "We need to get out of here…" I whispered to Liam, my eyes looking from him to the window.

"RONNIE GET DOWN HERE NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" The drunken yell continued.

"Now…" I whispered quickly as I heard footsteps going up the stair case.

_That all I ever think about is you  
__When you give me give me those eyes  
__Baby, is this even real life  
__Cus you got me breathing, breathing sunshine  
__It's all the little things that you do  
__That always get me get me tongue tied  
__Come on wont you give me a sign  
__And baby tell me tell me you're mine  
__You're all I even think about you_


	28. Two Pieces

**Harry.**

My heart rate sped up as the footsteps moved up the stairs. My eyes searched around the room for somewhere to hide, anywhere. The only place was under the bed but both Liam and I wouldn't be able to fit under there with the suitcase as well. I thought, with a pang, that we would have to jump out of the window because if we were met with Ronnie's abusive father, it wouldn't be good.

"We'll have to jump out of the window Liam" I whispered to him hurriedly as the footsteps gotten closer "Now!" As I heard Ronnie's dad stumble a little and fall in his drunken state not too far from the door. Liam looked at me, his brown eyes wide, by now he had probably figured out just why I desperate not get away from Ronnie's dad, and grabbed the suitcase and picked it up from the floor "You go first, hurry!" I whispered to him as I could hear Ronnie's dad grumbling and standing himself up.

"RONNIE!" Another drunken, angry yell came from Ronnie's dad and Liam raced to open the window. He first put the suitcase on the roof below the window, and then Liam himself climbed out of the window and onto the roof.

As I heard the footsteps almost from the other side of the door, I didn't waste any time in jogging over to the window and pulling myself out of the room and onto the roof beside Liam just as I heard the bedroom door opened. Liam and I both ducked immediately, my heart was pounding madly as I heard Ronnie's dad move around the room.

"Harry…" Liam whispered into my ear and I turned to face him "We left the window open; we'll have to jump down before he notices…"

"SHE FUCKING JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW" Ronnie's dad said drunkenly, his words messed up and slurred. My breath was caught in my throat as I could hear him stumbling over to the window. I looked wide eyed at Liam and then looked down at the ground beneath us and quickly tried to evaluate how the hell we could get down. Liam was quick to figure out how we could however, he first went to the edge of the roof and dangled himself from the drain pipe and then let himself down onto the ground below "YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" My heart almost literally stopped and I turned to see Ronnie's father for the first time.

He had dark beetle black eyes which were sunken and were full of anger, Ronnie definitely didn't get her soft baby face from him, he had an extremely rough face and his dark brown hair, well what was left of it, looked very greasy. He looked nothing like Ronnie. Because looking at Ronnie didn't make me fear for my life. I wondered just how he could hurt his daughter. How could he abuse her after so many years of her calling him Daddy? Just how could he? Maybe he was mentally ill or something like that because something definitely wasn't right.

His rough hand reached out to my head and I quickly ducked my head out of the way before he could yank my hair.

"HARRY, PASS ME THE CASE AND QUICK!" Liam yelled and, as quickly as I could, I grabbed the suitcase and passed it to Liam. I was being as fast as I could because I was honestly shitting myself as I could hear Ronnie's dads attempt at trying to get out of the window in his drunken state.

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" Another yell came from behind me and I didn't waste any time in jumping from the roof and onto the grass below. I let out a quick sigh of relief that I didn't land funny and break my ankle or anything.

"There is no way that we're going to jump over the fence with the suitcase" Liam said quickly, looking from me to Ronnie's dad who was drunkenly trying to lower himself from the roof.

I didn't know what to do; we weren't going to get over the fence with the case. Suddenly Liam grabbed the suitcase up from the floor and held it to his chest. I furrowed my brows in confusion at just what he was doing. Liam looked back at where Ronnie's dad was for a moment and then ran forward into the wooden fence. My eyes were wide as Liam broke down the fence "COME ON HARRY!" Liam yelled and I brought myself back into reality and I ran forward to the large gap had made in the fence and jumped through.

"Fucking hell Liam didn't realise you were that strong!" I said to Liam who just smiled sheepishly at me, still holding the suitcase to his chest.

"YOU FUCKING SHITS!" Ronnie's dad yelled and I turned quickly to see that he was stumbling towards the gap in the fence.

Liam and I both ran for our lives. We ran down Ronnie's street, with her dad still hot on our tail even in his drunken state, I had completely forgotten how to get back to Amy's.

"I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO GET BACK!" I yelled over to Liam, I was starting to get out of breath and I couldn't really speak properly without having to yell. I wanted to stop running but we had to keep going because if we slowed down that would mean Ronnie's dad would catch up with us and that was the last thing we wanted to happen.

"We'll just have to lose him for now, just follow me!" Liam said to me, obviously not wanting to be as loud as me and not wanting Ronnie's dad to hear him. Liam, being obviously very much stronger than me by proving that in his recent breaking of a wooden fence, was also very much in shape because he was extremely athletic, whereas me, even with the constant energy and exercise that I needed for touring, I wasn't very much in shape for running this much.

I ran as fast as I could, keeping up with Liam as he ran through alleyways and round sharp corners. I looked behind to see that Ronnie's dad was starting to slow down; he was more jogging then running. I was relieved as Liam and I turned a corner once again into an alleyway. I used every ounce of energy I had into sprinting behind Liam down the alleyway and then turned quickly into another side alley. He finally stopped running and looked around.

I was completely out of breath, my heart beating incredibly fast, mostly due to the fact I felt like I had just practically run a marathon but also because neither of us had no idea where Ronnie's dad was, whether he was right behind us or miles behind us, and also we didn't know where to go now.

"Where do we go now?-" I asked Liam but I was cut off because he made his way over to a gate, of somebody's back garden and pushed it open. Oh great now we're going to get done for breaking into somebody's house, that's something to add to the list of things that we have done wrong today. "Liam what the fuck you can't just-" But Liam had grabbed me and pulled me into the back garden, after he had set down the suitcase, and closed the gate behind us "We're going to be murdered if somebody finds us here-" I started but Liam put his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GO?" I quickly realised why Liam had put his hand over my mouth. Because Ronnie's dad was right behind that gate "Fucking hell, I'll get them one day and I'll get Ronnie for fucking grassing me up…" He continued to talk drunkenly, but his voice trailed off as he walked away.

"That was a close one…" Liam said, letting out a sigh of relief.

I nodded in agreement, Liam probably knew about what Ronnie's dad did to her, from what he had heard and also the fact that I wasn't very keen on running into him. I still was panicking at the fact that we were in somebody else's garden "But Liam, we're in somebody's garden and we could get arrested-"

"Relax, it's our fucking garden" Liam said, shaking his head at my obliviousness.

"Oh god, I knew that" I laughed "I just forgot because we were like kind of running for our lives" I said to Liam, who looked at me seriously.

"I think I kind of figured out why Ronnie is staying with us, not because she thinks she'll be happier if she's just staying in one place rather than sleeping here and then there as she says, it because of her dad…" Liam said carefully, I tried my best not to look at Liam as I thought I would give it away but it was hard to when he was right "I kind of figured out because he was shouting things that you shouldn't really shout at your daughter and I was already suspicious. I started to get suspicious when Ronnie had yelled, don't hurt me dad, and when he did a runner after he was called down to the police station for Ronnie…" He paused for a moment as I looked at him "…I think everyone started to get suspicious that something was up…"

I didn't know what to say. He was right and I couldn't lie to him. I just simply murmured 'mmm' while picking up the suitcase that was on the grass, I didn't want to lie to him because it was true what he said, Ronnie was moving in with us to get away from her dad and there were no getting away from the truth.

"Well… we better we better get Ronnie over her to put her things away and tell her what happened…" Liam said finally and I nodded in agreement. I put the suitcase and dragged it along beside us as we walked into our house "And Harry, protect her with your life… because after what we just heard him say…" I understood Liam without him finishing his sentence. I just looked at him and he knew that I understood him.

"I will Liam, I won't let him hurt her ever again."

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
__We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
__These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
__We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
__Two pieces of a broken heart_


	29. The Fighter

**Ronnie.**

I was nervously waiting for Harry to call me. It had been about an half and an hour since him and Liam went to get my stuff, the boys and the girls had all left, leaving Bethy and I in her room, and I still haven't heard from him. Maybe my dad came home and hurt him… no, I couldn't think that way!

I was so worried that I wasn't even concentrating on the movie Bethy and I were watching, I had pulled out the sofa bed and was lying comfortably under the covers, while Bethy was in her bed and was also cuddled into her blankets. I just wanted Harry to call me. I needed him to call me. I needed to know if he was alright and everything had gone good and nothing bad had happened. Every few moments my eyes would flicker from the TV screen to my phone that was sat beside me.

I heard Bethy sigh and looked up to see her eyes looking directly at me "He'll call Ronnie…" She reassured me "He's probably just putting your stuff away or something…" She reassured me.

"He's taking forever" I groaned, my eyes once again flickering to my phone.

"Let's talk about something else to take your mind off it…" Bethy said, sitting up so she could look at me, I too sat up "…And I need you to tell you something cause it's important… When you and Harry left the room to get some popcorn… Louis asked me out"

"HOLY SHIT NO FUCKING WAY-" I began to shout. I was so happy for her that I screamed, making Bethy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well he asked me to go to the zoo with him, but it'll be just us… He didn't say it was a date so it's more of a friendly outing…" Bethy mumbled hurriedly, I knew she was screaming on the inside.

"He's nervous! Aw bless him! What are you going to wear? Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" I gushed, my mind completely taken away from Harry now.

"I don't know, but the weather's nice so I was thinking shorts, and my white crop top, maybe sandals… and He likes me in flower crowns, so I'm definitely going to wear one of them and some jewellery… You'll have to help me decide!" Bethy was speaking ten times faster than usual and her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

I nodded my head "YES! YES! When are you two going to the zoo?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow, around 11 in the morning, he's picking me up at 11… I'm so excited!" Her smile dug her dimples deeper in her teeth and she fell back into her bed, like girls do in the movies when something dreamy happens.

"Yeah I'm free" I said, I had to quickly evaluate tomorrow, I could help Bethy with her outfit for tomorrow in the morning, get ready myself and then go to the police station and then back to the boys house...

_White lips, pale face,_

_Breathing in snowflakes,_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

I practically flew to grab my phone, seeing Harry's contact picture of me and him doing silly faces made my heart race. I didn't hesitate to press answer and then I held my phone to my ear.

"Hey Kitten" I heard his raspy voice say and my face broke out into a smile.

"Hi Harry" I said back, my eyes looked at Bethy who had sat up again and was now making kissy faces at me. I gave her the finger, which she happily returned.

"Me and Liam got your stuff…" He said and I was relived, thank god. But I heard something in his voice, there was something else "But…"

"But what?" I asked, my breath hitching in my throat, thinking the worst.

"Your dad came home" He said quickly. My heart began to race a million times faster. My street wasn't too far from Bethy's… what if he was just outside? What if he was in the garden hiding? What if he was already in the house? All these what ifs made me scared. Petrified in fact "Ronnie, are you still there?"

"Yeah" I said slowly "What happened after that?" I asked, I almost didn't want to ask, in fear of what he would say.

"Me and Liam had to jump from your window-"

"YOU JUMPED OUT A WINDOW?" I shouted, making Bethy jump and look at me, in surprise and confusion.

"Yeah" Harry sighed "It was the only way to get away from him because he heard us upstairs, we left the back door open and then Liam broke down the fence, because we couldn't jump over with the case and he started chasing us" He was talking quickly, probably from the fact that I was being incredibly jumpy at anything he said and just wanted to get the story over with "But we out run him and then hid in our back garden…" He finished.

"Wow, Liam broke down the fence? That's impressive" I giggled "I'll have to tell Autumn about that"

"But you won't Ronnie; you haven't told the girls anything about your dad. Liam knows about him because your dad was shouting bloody murder about you" He said firmly, sounding slightly angry. It made my heart sink down into the pit of my stomach. He was right "I know it's hard to tell him but you have to tell them because they're going to end up finding out anyway like Liam did. He's worried about you and wants to protect you. Just imagine how good it will feel when nine people are willing to protect you"

"I'm sorry" I said, my voice breaking slightly as I tried to hold in my tears.

I heard a sigh slip through Harry's lips as I held my phone tighter in my hand and closer to my ear "It's okay, just please tell them" He said seriously.

"O-okay" I said simply, pulling the covers around me tighter.

"I'm not mad at you babe, please don't be sad… I'm just worried" He sighed, sighing again.

"I know you are…" I said as I traced my fingers in the shape of a heart on my blankets "…I'm going to the police station tomorrow so I'm probably going to come to yours about 1ish" I told him, changing the subject.

"I want to come with you" He said firmly "Then I can tell them what happened today, I mean they've got to find out where he lives so they can put him away and throw away the key!"

"Yeah you're right…" I said, looking over at Bethy to see that she was asleep. I heard her mumbling in her sleep, talking about something along the lines of 'noo… more chocolate' "Just come to Bethy's at around 12 and we'll go to the station together, but what if there's paparazzi, because I saw someone on twitter tweet about you guys are here…" I told him.

"I don't give a fuck about them. If they come anywhere near us, especially anywhere near you I'll make sure I'll break their fucking cameras" Harry growled angrily. His angry voice sounded pretty sexy if I'm honest.

"Okay, calm down tiger" I said giggling "Thanks Harry, it means a lot to me that I know you're here for me when I need"

"It's alright babe" He said, I could just tell from his voice that he was smiling. I heard mumbled voices in the background "That's Louis, he's practically jumping all over the walls" Harry chuckled.

"Did he tell you that him and Bethy are going on a 'friendly outing' tomorrow?" I asked Harry and I heard a gasp from the other line.

"NO HE DID NOT! OH HELL TO THE NO! I'm going to go talk to that sassy little shit, bye Ronnie!"

I laughed at Harry's childish behaviour "Bye" I sang before he ended the call.

I smiled and lay down on the pull out bed. I pulled the covers around me comfortably and closed my eyes, snuggling deeper in the warm and cosy blankets.

"WAKE UP RONNIE! WAKE UP!" Bethy yelled in my ears. I bolted up right in surprise and ended up bashing my head against Bethy's we both groaned in pain "See if you weren't such a heavy sleeper that wouldn't have happened" She groaned, rubbing her head. Bethy was wearing some grey sweats, a large oversized white t-shirt and her hair was wrapped round in a towel.

I picked up my phone from the bedside table and checked the time 10:30.

"WE NEED TO GET YOU READY FOR THE ZOO BETHY!" I was now wide awake, running around Bethy's large room, grabbing her make-up bag and her hair dryer, while Bethy grabbed the clothes she said she was planning to wear today.

I began to dry her hair quickly while she applied her make-up. She put some light foundation on her skin, then pink rose coloured blush and then began on her eyes. She did a nice layer of pin-up eyeliner and then curled her eyelashes with her eyelash curlers. She then brushed her lashes with the mascara brush, making them long and making her eye appear wider. As she finished her make-up, her hair was completely dry and it was 10:49.

"We may not have time to curl or straighten it but we have time to do something simple but effective!" I told her as she looked at me desperately. I stood behind her and began to plait her hair; this made the features on her face more noticeable.

As Bethy got dressed as fast as she could, I grabbed her black leather bag that was hanging on the side of her bed, put in her phone, which I had put on her blue anchor phone case on, some nice smelling sprays, some vanilla coke lip balm, her purse and her 'emergency make-up bag' as she called it.

"So how do I look?" I heard her voice say, I quickly turned to her to evaluate her outfit. She was wearing a white crop to, high waisted denim shorts, toe post sandals with sliver gems on her feet. She had a simple black circle pendant around her neck, anchor earrings on and a red flower crown in her hair. Her outfit was perfect. Expect for one small thing.

"You look amazing, expect for one thing…" I said, trying my best not to laugh.

She looked at me, panic in her eyes "What?"

"You can see your bra love" I said, gesturing to her black bra that was very visible through her white top.

"Oh shit!" She said just as I heard the doorbell ring "Shit, shit, you answer it while I recover from my embarrassment, change my bra and prepare myself" She said, sounding nervous.

"Okay… okay" I said as I raced out of the room and down the two stair cases.

"Hello there oh sweet Ron Ron!" Louis sang in a cheery voice, very quickly engulfing me into a hug.

I heard a raspy chuckle from behind; I smiled, knowing it was Harry. I looked up from Louis' shoulder and my eyes connected with his emerald green orbs. He looked as if he had just woken up, his eyes were heavy and his hair was in a complete curly mess.

"LOVE THE PJYAMA BOTTOMS BABE!" Louis yelled, gesturing to my pyjama shorts that had pink bunnies and rainbows on. I blushed; he will probably never let me live this down "Is the fair maiden ready?" Louis asked as he pulled away from the hug and ran inside; thank god Bethy's dad and step mum were away on holiday because they would have bombarded him with questions.

"Yeah she just had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction" I told him as I let Harry inside the house also.

Louis and Harry looked at me in confusion "What kind of malfunction?" Louis asked.

I was about to tell him, but I heard a cough coming from the top of the stairs and I knew it was Bethy. She made her way down, this time her bra wasn't visible though her top "Don't you even think about telling him Ronnie" Bethy laughed.

I watched as Louis turned around, a smile wide on his face as soon as he saw Bethy. I couldn't help but smile, it was so clear that they're crazy about each other. I knew that they were going to have a moment, so I walked over to Harry, who looked like he was going to fall asleep against the wall.

"Hey there sleepy head" I laughed, taking Harry's large hands with mine, which made him look down immediately at me, scrunching his nose slightly.

"Hey Kitten" I could hear traces of sleep still in his vocal chords, he sleepily grabbing my hands, wrapping them around his neck, he then encircled his own hands around my waist and placed them on my hips "I really do like your pyjama shorts" He chuckled and I felt one of his hands slid down to my butt and squeeze it quickly. I tried not to blush and quickly hit his chest playfully.

Harry and I have never really done anything, sexual, I should say. So Harry squeezing my butt did surprise me, not exactly sexual I know but it was incredibly cheeky. But I didn't mind really and I've never been like that. Usually I would push someone away who did that to me. I mean, I've never really done anything with a boy before and I didn't want to until I was ready. What if Harry was the boy I'm saving myself for? But I don't even think he's officially asked me to be his girlfriend. I suppose we just kind of happened.

"Well… we're off! Have fun guys!" Bethy shouted and before I could respond, the front door slammed.

I don't know why I was nervous now. Maybe because Harry was being so cheeky or because we were now all alone, or maybe even both.

"You should go and get ready, then we can go to the station" Harry said, smiling down at me and pecking my lips with his softly. But it was enough to make my heart beat faster

"Okay" I said simply, making my way up the stairs. I wasn't expecting for Harry to follow close behind me "You're gonna look away when I get dressed right?" I asked him, looking back at him for a moment, smiling.

"Yeah sure thing babe, don't see why you'd want to hide your beautiful body though" He began to say as we walked up the second staircase up to Bethy's room.

Beautiful body? I thought, wanting to scoff. Yeah right. If only he saw my ugly bruise on my belly "It's not beautiful, trust me" I mumbled as Harry headed over to the sofa, which was still pulled out into a bed and lay down, grabbing the TV remote and flicking on Jeremy Kyle.

"I bet it is" He said, giving me a quick wink and then turning his attention to the screen. Now how I am going to get dressed without Harry seeing me, I thought as I grabbed my clothes out of my bag. I decided to get behind the sofa, with my back turned so that just in case the screen went black and Harry could see my reflection, it would only be of the back of my head.

I first pulled off my shorts and my underwear, and then quickly pulled on a pair of black knickers and some high waisted black skinny jeans. I then pulled off my oversized Johnny Cash top and gasped loudly at the sight of my stomach. Nearly all of it was literally covered in either purple, blue or red, the bruise was huge.

"What babe? What happened?" Harry asked and I knew he had turned around. I was glad my back was facing him otherwise he would be staring right at my boobs and my stomach. I quickly put my bright red bra, not saying a word to him. I didn't want him to see my stomach. It looked horrible "Babe why did you gasp?" His voice was closer now and I knew he was standing right behind me. I felt him grab my waist carefully and then he turned me around "Oh my god" Harry gasped, staring at my stomach.

"I told you it's not beautiful" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Babe," He breathed, his strong arms surrounded my small body, he lifted me up a little so that I stood on his black converse. I nuzzled my face into his neck and took in a deep breath. Harry's smell warmed my inside and made my knees feel weak "You're beautiful, you're beautiful" He whispered in my ear repetitively, kissing my shoulders softly and then my neck. His lips against my neck made me feel all gushy inside and my shoulders shuddered "Don't worry babe, he'll be in jail soon, he won't hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it" He said, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Please stop kissing my neck" I mumbled into his shoulder. I knew he had heard me and now he was teasing me. He began to kiss my neck more quickly and sloppy. I held back a moan, god he is really teasing me. He was sending tingles all the way down my back. He chuckled against my skin and then kissed my neck hard, oh god no way is he giving me a love bite.

"I can't believe you gave me a love bite" I grumbled as I pulled my black cropped Ramones top over my head, I then examined my neck, looking at the purple bruise that Harry had left. Harry looked at me from the sofa and winked at me.

I grabbed my black braided fringe bag and put my phone, which had a blue studded phone case on, the rest of my clothes in and pulled out my makeup bag and a jacket "You love it really" He said cheekily as I pulled on my studded denim jacket on and then walked over to the mirror with my makeup bag.

"Yeah, it's another bruise but the only difference I don't mind getting another" I said back to him as I grabbed my eyeliner from my makeup bag.

"OH FIESTY RONNIE, I LIKE IT!"

Why did I wear heels? I thought, looking down at my brown heeled ankle boots as I gripped onto Harry's hand as we walked to the police station. Because Louis and Harry had driven down together, Louis took the car when he and Bethy had gone to the zoo. So that left Harry and I to walk to the police station. I didn't even want to think about the walk back to the boys' house afterwards.

"When the boys see that love bite I gave you, they are never going to let me live it down" Harry chuckled as we walked down the pavement, hand in hand.

"The girls aren't going to let me live it down either Harry!" I giggled, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Have you told Bethy about your dad?" Harry asked, suddenly serious. I almost stopped in my tracks and I looked up at him.

"I would have told her last night, but she was asleep when I came off the phone with you and secondly, I don't how to tell her… and I don't know how to tell the other girls either and the guys…" I said nervously. I didn't honestly didn't know how I was going to tell them all.

"Hmm…" Harry said, sounding like he was in deep thought "If I call everyone over tonight, I'll tell them. You don't even have to be in the room" I could tell Harry wanted to tell the others as soon as possible so I couldn't possibly say no. And I knew I had to tell them. I couldn't go on lying to them anymore.

"Yeah okay… but I want to tell them" I said firmly and looked down at me; he gave me a look, as if to say, are you sure? "I should be the one to tell them" I said softly.

"You're so strong, I admire you for that" He whispered, kissing my forehead as we reached the outside of the police station.

Now, I realised, it was time to tell the truth and quit lying. With Harry, I know nothing is going to hurt me.

_Give em hell, turn their heads  
__Gonna live life 'till we're dead  
__Give me scars, give me pain,  
__Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
__There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter,  
__Here comes the fighter,  
__That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
__This one's a fighter_


	30. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Ronnie.**

I held onto Harry's hand as sat down in what was called the 'interview' room. It was pretty comfy and quite relaxing. The walls were a pleasant yellow; the three sofas pushed against the walls were a plum colour. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room; there were magazines and newspapers on it, tissues and sunflowers in a vase. There was also a children's playing area, with a few toys were on the floor sitting on top of a colourful rug.

We were waiting for an officer to come down so that Harry could tell them what happened yesterday and also so I could tell them… the truth. Which I was most petrified about.

"Harry…" I whispered, looking at Harry who was sitting beside me "…I'm scared" I said softly, looking from him and to this children's play area, which was directly in front of me.

Harry grabbed my hand carefully and I looked back at him again "Why are you scared? I'm here" He soothed, his emerald orbs boring into my oceanic ones.

"I know, I'm just scared of my dad, like what if he finds out that I told people and he wasn't caught yet and he came after me and oh god I don't want to even think about it" I said very quickly, my voice shaking, I was very close to tears by now. I was shaking with fear.

"Shhh, shhh" He hushed me, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing his hand in circles on the small of my back "It's okay, I'll be here for you, don't you worry" He reassured me. But I knew that he wouldn't be here. He was in an international boy band for god sake! He was going on tour soon, I remember Bethy and Charlie trying to get tickets a few months back but it was all sold out almost as soon they went on sale.

I pushed him away, my hands firmly on his chest "But Harry, y-you have to go on a tour in 2 months… You're not going to be here for a while, so don't promise me anything" I said, my voice breaking as tears began to blur my vision.

Harry looked at me, his eyes wide "I'll cancel it if I have to-" My eyes grew wide too. He couldn't do that for me. I won't let him.

"Don't you fucking dare" I said, my voice suddenly tense "You don't need to do that Harry…" I said, more softly. I took Harry's hand and laced my fingers through his "Imagine how disappointed your fans will be. And if you cancel the tour, everyone will be wondering why you cancelled and if they find out then…" I didn't want to finish my sentence; I just simply looked up at him and I felt his thumb trace circles on my hand.

"I'm sorry" Harry apologised, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him "I'm so sorry that I have to go away for a while" Oh god, he's going to cry. I could hear his voice breaking; his arms around me began to shake uncontrollably "But I will come home when I can to see you, I will call you every single day, I will get you and the girl's tickets to every single show, I will do anything to protect you. Hell, I'll get you a security guard just to be sure!"

"Harry, you don't have to" I said softly to him softly, pulling away from his warm embrace and cupping his face with my hands "I don't mind you calling, coming home and the tickets, but the security guard was a bit too much, it would freak me out" I said, giggling slightly, "Let's just focus on getting through today" I said softly, kissing his nose.

"Yeah, you're right" Harry said softly, a smile spreading across his face, causing his dimples to edge into his cheek visibly "Let's just get through today" Harry said, more to himself than to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned back into his chest comfortably just as an officer walked through the door. He was carrying a little girl. She had blonde curly hair, beautiful hazel eyes, she didn't look older than about 5 years old, I couldn't help but notice bruises covering his arms. They were visible as she was wearing a strapless polka red dress.

Seeing the little girl covered in bruises hit me hard. Maybe her story was like mine? That would explain the bruises. And then, I thought, how could somebody do that to her? She looks so young. If what I suspected was true, she has probably never felt loved. And I feel deeply sorry for the little girl.

I could have cried right there as I saw the little girls bright hazel eyes dart around the room, she looked so scared.

"Sorry for the wait guys, but this little girl, Olivia, was just brought in by her uncle, he said that Olivia's father had been abusing her" I felt my gut drop, she was just like me "So she can play with the toys in here"

It was hard hitting to see somebody else with bruises like mine, given by people who should love you, not hurt you. I had never met anyone else who was also being abused by parents, but then I thought, you don't tell anybody. I could have met or walked by a thousand people who had been abused and I would never know. But now that I was in room with somebody who had been through the pain I had gone through. I felt relieved that the little girl was saved.

I watched as Olivia spotted the toys on the floor, her eyes lighting up. She squealed and ran over to them. She looked so… happy. Maybe it was because she knew she was safe? Maybe she was just enjoying herself and simply forgot all her troubles?

Seeing Olivia, for some reason, it gave me strength. I didn't feel so alone. And that was all I needed to get my through the rest of the day.

The officer, who was called DIC Oliver, sat down on a chair in front of us and Harry began to explain what had happened yesterday in full detail. It sounded pretty terrifying. But I wasn't really listening to Harry; I was just staring at him, thinking.

I never really realised until now that Harry had stuck by me, no matter what I put him through. In that way, I felt selfish but I also was grateful. Anybody else would have thought it was too much and left but Harry, he stayed. He has stood by my side no matter what. My eyes looked down to look at the old scars on my wrist. I remembered when Harry drove me into the hospital when Kyle reopened these cuts. And he stayed by me, he protected me.

I looked from my wrist back to the little girl. She was playing the xylophone happily. It amazed me that she looked as though she didn't have a care in the world right now. I suppose it was because she was young and probably didn't really understand much. Or maybe because she knew she was safe. This little girl had no idea how much hope she had given me.

"So Veronica…" DIC Oliver began to say, making me snap out of my thoughts and look up at the officer as he talked "…I have to ask you a few questions about your dad and also about the men that attacked you…" I took a deep breath and nodded, I thought about the little girl in the corner of the room, I wasn't alone in what I was going through, there were other people going through this and had gotten through this. By telling someone the truth "…First off, has your father ever hit you?"

I was shaking, my breath was ragged. I looked from DIC Oliver to Harry, who gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand lightly "Yeah…" I said softly, closing my eyes and then opening them again to look back at the officer, whose eyes were wide "…He's abused me ever since my mum died when I was 14. I've never really known why he does it…" I said, my voice breaking slightly as I could feel my eyes welling up as words came out of my mouth "…but I think it's just because he gets angry a lot of the time and he just takes it out on me since… or maybe because he blames me for my mums death…" I stopped myself as tears began to fall from my eyes fast, I wiped them away quickly, sniffing "…He always did it after school and after he went to the pub…" I began to say, but I couldn't go on any further. Tears were falling thick and fast down my cheeks and my words were no longer audible as only my sobs could be heard.

Harry's familiar arms wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into his chest where I cried softly "It's okay Ronnie… I'm here" He reassured me, rubbing his hands in circles around my back.

"It's okay Ronnie; I have dealt with many young people who have been in your situation before… I have heard enough… I'll give you guys a couple of minutes" The officer said softly and then I heard the door open and then close.

"Ronnie… it's okay, come on, we can come back tomorrow…" Harry said softly, but I shook my head, I had to get this over with.

"No, Harry, it's fine, I can do it" I said, steadying my breath and resting my head on his shoulder "It's just difficult…" I said softly.

"If you're sure Ronnie…" He said cautiously, releasing his grip from around me and looking at me carefully.

"Yes I am sure" I said, smiling at him slightly while I wiped away some of the tears that had ran down my cheeks. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but a small voice cut him off.

"Curly!" I turned my head to where the voice was coming from. It was the little girl, Olivia. She was waddling over to us, her arms outstretched. I laughed as she made her way over to Harry, pointing at his hair "Curly!" She said again, giggling.

I watched as Harry's face broke out in a smile, the dimples edging into his cheek "Yes, curly!" He said, chuckling.

Olivia smiled up at Harry, her eyes lighting up brightly. She placed her hands on the sofa beside me and managed to hoist herself up. She crawled onto my lap and then began to try and stand up on my legs. I grabbed her waist carefully and pulled her to her feet on my legs. Harry and I laughed at her as she began to pull on Harry's curl softly; giggling as they sprang back "I like Curly!"

Olivia then turned her attention to me, her hazel eyes staring into mine. Her smile faded and her small hand reached over and stroked my cheek, it was where my scar was and was still slightly visible "You got a boo-boo, I've got boo-boos too" She said, looking at me sadly. She then smiled again, removing her hand from my cheek and once again beginning to be amazed by Harry's curls.

That little girl amazed me. How she went from being scared then to completely forgetting about all her problems she was having. She truly amazed me. In a way, she was giving me strength.

I thought about telling the others tonight and I was ready. No matter how hard it would be, I knew I had to tell them. I had the strength to tell them, they deserved to know because I knew they would never leave me. They would stick by me just like Harry.

The officer came back into the room, he smiled as he saw that Olivia had set herself comfortably on my lap "I see you guys have a friend" He chuckled, sitting back into his seat in front of us.

"Yeah, she likes Harry's hair" I giggled, looking down at Olivia who was clapping her hands together, smiling widely.

"Now I have informed the main officer on this case about Harry's statement from yesterday and also what you have told me Ronnie and this case is going to be pushed forward as it's now a case of child abuse, along with the attack from the boys. So are you ready to ask questions about the men that attacked you?" I don't know what scared me more. My dad or Kyle, Craig and Alex. I honestly didn't know.

"Yes…" I nodded, I said I would tell the truth about my dad but no way would I tell the whole truth about Kyle, Craig and Alex. It was too dangerous. It wouldn't just put me in danger but the girls, their family and the boys. I couldn't do that.

"Okay, do you know or have any idea who attacked you?" The officer asked.

I gulped slightly and thought quickly. I knew who attacked me but I couldn't tell the officer who it was. I had to lie, slightly "I didn't really see who attacked me but I have the feeling it may have been my ex-boyfriend and so of his friends, because we had sort of a bad breakup and he's had this reputation to like get revenge so it may be him but that's just a wild guess really…" I said, slowly down my words so that it wouldn't seem like I was lying.

I think he believed me.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know for now. If we have any updates, you'll get a phone call from one of the officers on this case" The officer stood up from his chair "You can leave as soon as you're ready he said, smiling at both me and Harry, before leaving the room.

I was still holding Olivia on my lap, so I placed her down on the floor carefully, she quickly ran back over to the playing area. I then looked up at Harry, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, he probably knew I had lied.

"Why didn't you tell you truth about Kyle and the others?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

I rolled my eyes "Because, do you have any idea how much danger I would put the girls, their families and you guys in? I'm not risking any of you guys getting hurt" I told Harry firmly, standing up from the comfy sofa.

Harry stood up too "Why would we be in danger? Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Harry asked, staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Harry seriously you don't want to know!" I told him, I didn't want to shout. I didn't want to fight, especially when Olivia was in the room.

"Yes I do!" Now Harry was raising his voice "I mean, I do want to know Ronnie. I deserve to know" He then must have remembered that Olivia was only a few feet away from us as this time his voice was a lot more calmer.

"Okay, but you swear you won't tell anyone? And you won't tell me to go to the police?" Harry nodded and I sighed "Okay, I'll tell you when we're back at Bethy's I don't want to tell you here" I said softly, taking Harry's hand with mine and lacing my fingers through his. Harry nodded, I was glad he understood.

"Let's go say bye to Olivia then" He said, pulling me over to the little girl. She turned around as she heard our footsteps. Her eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly.

"Curly!" She squealed as Harry and I both crouched down to her level. She immediately pulled Harry into a hug; she wrapped her small arms around Harry's neck, her fingers twirling a few of his curls, his arms encircling her small body.

Seeing how good Harry was with kids made me smile. It was always cute when a guy is good with children. Olivia pulled away from her and Harry's hug and turned to me, she held out her arms and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I hope you boo-boo gets better" She said quietly. I smiled as she pulled away from the hug. God she was a warrior.

_Every rose has its thorn  
__Just like every night has its dawn  
__Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
__Every rose has its thorn_


	31. Irresistible

**Ronnie.**

Harry and I were sat comfortably on the sofa in his and the boys' house. We were waiting for the others to come over. Bethy and Louis were obviously still on their date, I was on the edge to find out what had happened on their date, and the others had all one shopping.

Harry's toned arms were slide around my waist, spreading warmth as he pulled me against his body. I wiggled around to face him, letting out a giggle and nuzzling my head into his shoulder. Harry chuckled, putting his chin on top of my head. He hugged me closer to him, his legs becoming tangled with mine.

"You're gonna strangle me one day" I joked, looking up at him and smiling. Harry winked at me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm the best to cuddle with and you know it" His deep raspy voice said, I giggled, having to agree. I simply nodded and hugged my arms around his waist as tight as possible, not wanting to let him go.

"Ronnie… you were going to tell me something back at the station about Kyle…" He said carefully,

"Yeah… it's complicated" I said softly, reaching out my hand to Harry's hair and twirling one of his curls with my finger "Kyle, Craig and Alex know some things about each of us girls that are literally are darkest secrets. They're smarter than they seem. They made us trust them so that we could tell them these things, just so they could threaten us. And they also hacked our phone calls, which I think you already know that but that's what they did" I told him, looking up at him to see his emerald green eyes looking down at me softly.

"What did they find out?" Harry asked, stroking my cheek softly with his long fingers.

I sighed, nuzzling my head back into Harry's shoulder "Harry I can't tell you about the other girls, I've told you about me but I'm not going to tell you about the girls…"

Harry sighed, fighting his arms around me once again "I understand babe" Harry whispered "You know I'm always here right baby?" He asked softly, I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know you are and I'm glad that you're here" I said, resting my forehead against his and staring into his emerald green eyes.

"We're not going to have many moments like this when we're on tour" Harry said sadly, kissing my lips slowly. I kissed him back, running my fingers through curls; I felt his large hands go down to my waist, moving back and forth around me, massaging my waist area. Harry carefully gripped his hands on my hips and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling his thighs, never breaking the passionate kiss.

"WE'RE BACK- Oh for the love for god stop making out!" And the moment was ruined.

My cheeks flushed a dark red as Harry and I immediately pulled away from each other, Harry's face was as red as mine. Our heads turned to see Bethy and Louis giggling at us.

"Shut up Louis" Harry grumbled as I rolled off his lap and onto the sofa beside him "How was your date then you two?" Harry smirked; it was now time for Louis and Bethy to blush.

My eyes widened, "WHY ARE YOU TWO BLUSHING?!" I demanded, putting my full attention onto the two blushing people in front of me.

"Nothing" They both said quickly, then sharing a glance with one and another and blushing again.

"Oh cut the bull crap, something happened" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis mimicked Harry, crossing his arms also, a smirk breaking across his face "Well then, would you so like to explain that bruise on Ronnie's neck" It was my turn to blush red again.

"I got attacked by a monkey-" I began to say, not very convincing but it was the first thing I thought of.

"Yeah I gave it to her, now tell us what happened on your date-"

"Friendly outing!" Louis cut in, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Whatever it was, what happened that is making you two blush like that?" Harry asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on my thigh.

They both said nothing but Bethy gave me a look and just by that look on her face I knew what happened. I smirked, looking over at Harry knowingly "They kissed"

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER NOW THEN OR?!" Harry began to yell in excitement, waving his arms about in the air.

"Well we're seeing how it goes for now-" Bethy began to explain but was cut off by another yell.

"HONEYS, WE'RE HOME!" Niall's yell echoed through the large hallway, making Bethy jump "Sorry Little Red didn't mean to scare you" Niall chuckled, making his way into the room along with all of the others.

"Ronnie" Bethy moaned childishly, pouting her lips and crossing her arms "You didn't tell them about that nickname you gave me?"

I shrugged, smiling at her "Whoops?"

Louis shook his head, chuckling "I think that Little Red is a cute name" Louis said softly to her, this made everybody in the room head turn to the two of them.

"Are you two…?" Autumn asked, her eyes darting from Louis to Bethy.

"…Dating?" Liam finished her sentence, looking curious.

I smirked at Bethy who was blushing furiously, hiding her face behind Louis' body "They're seeing how it goes…" I told the others, who all squealed and cheered for Louis and Bethy.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, making everyone turn their heads to face him. He had a serious look on his face and my stomach dropped, I knew that this was the time to tell the others to truth. My heart beat increased rapidly, I felt a lump well up in my throat and my stomach dropped. Harry's eyes looked at me before speaking "Ronnie has something to tell you guys…"

I sighed and looked around at the others "Take a seat guys because it's hard to tell you" I said quietly, I was surprised that they had even heard me; they all took a seat either on the sofa or on the floor.

"What's up Ronnie?" Bethy asked, looking up at me brightly like she was a little kid. It made my heart drop that I would have to tell her something that would completely break her heart.

I let out a shaky breath, my heart beating increasingly fast "Okay so you know… Oh fuck" I felt tears began to well up in my eyes, threating to fall "You know that y-you guys are all…" I didn't know how to say it, I looked at Harry hopelessly, who entwined his fingers through the spaces between my own and squeezing my hand tightly with his own "I-I trust you guys with my life and I know t-that you guys won't leave me or get mad if I tell you this" I babbled, the words coming out my mouth, I didn't even fully understand myself. My eyes looked around at all of the faces in front of me, finally landing on Liam who was staring at me worriedly, biting his bottom lip softly. From the look on his face, I knew that he knew what I was going to say.

"Ronnie tell us, you're scaring me" Charlie said, her breathing fast.

"M-my…" I shuttered, immediately feeling tears fall from my eyes and run down my cheek, I took a shaky breath, closing my eyes shut tight "My dad, h-he…" Sobs began to escape from my lips, I let go of Harry's hand and covered my face, sobbing into my hands "He's b-been abusing me since m-mum died" I finally said, sobbing even harder.

I didn't want to look up from my hands to see their reactions. I heard gasps from around the room and somebody letting out a small cry. I felt a strong pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me into Harry's six foot something frame, making me feel safe, at home.

"Oh Ronnie" I could barely hear Autumn's quiet voice, before hearing her sobs filling the room too. I braced myself and tore myself away from Harry to look around at everybody's reactions. Liam was cradling Autumn in his arms, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into Liam's chest. Niall, Carter, Zayn and Charlie were all kind of sitting there in shock, not saying a single word. Louis was holding Bethy in his arms; they were standing up in a tight embrace. But then I noticed that Louis was calming her down, I heard her beginning to sob, banging his small fists on Louis' chest feebly. Bethy was taking this the way and I knew it.

I watched as Bethy turned around, her cheeks stained with mascara, her soft brown eyes that were filed with hurt looked at me "Did you think we were stupid? Is that why you lied to us about where all those bruises came from?" She asked harshly, staring at me in utter belief.

"It's not that simple Bethy-" I began to say, my voice breaking.

"Don't you DARE BETHY ME!" She yelled, taking me and everybody else in the room completely by surprise. For such a small person she had an extremely loud voice.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, staring down at my feet as tears blurred my vision "I just didn't want you guys to get hut-"

"HURT?" Bethy laughed coldly, making me want the ground to sallow me up "WELL DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT WE'D BE MORE HURT IF YOU LIED TO US? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT VERONICA?!"

I tensed up as she called me Veronica. No one ever called me Veronica unless they were a teacher or even my father. It made fear boil in my stomach, I stood up from the sofa and took a few shaky steps away from Bethy who was becoming increasingly close to me "I'M SORRY OKAY?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" I yelled back at her, letting my back hit against the wall and sliding down to the ground, letting the sobs take over my body.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?!" She practically screamed, I looked up practically paralysed by fear as I watched Bethy take a few strides over to me, Louis following close behind me, trying his best to pull her away "I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ABUSED OKAY! INCASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN! MY MUM WAS A FUCKING DRUG ADDICT, HER FRIENDS USED TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND MY BROTHER WHILE THEY WERE STONED BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!" Every single person in the room tensed up as Bethy shouted her deepest secret out, "SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"Babe, come on, let's go upstairs" Harry pulled me up so that I was standing upright, but I pushed him away, advancing over to my furious best friend.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME BETHANY! I USED TO LOOK UP TO MY DAD! HE USED TO BE MY HERO; YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HAS MESSED ME UP BECAUSE I THINK THAT EVERYBODY I LOVE IS GOING TO HURT ME LIKE MY DAD DOES. WANT TO KNOW ANOTHER LIE I TOLD YOU BETHANY? WHEN IT MET HARRY IT WASN'T BECAUSE I FUCKING TOOK A STROLL AROUND LONDON AT THE DEAD OF NIGHT, IT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF"

The fell dead silent. All eyes were on me.

Without hesitation, I ran from the room. I ran up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom where my bag had been thrown carelessly onto the bed. Shaky cries escaped my throat as I searched through my bag until I found my small makeup bag. I ripped it open as tears obscured my vision, pouring the contents of my makeup onto the bed until I found it. The small bag that contained several small razors. I kept it there just in case. I let out another cry as I stumbled with the bag into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Sniffing, I sank down onto the floor by the shower and ripped open the bag. A few of the razors danced along the floor tiles, causing my sobs to increase. I had become so numb I had resulted back to this. I was better than this, I thought, staring at the razors on the tiles.

_**No you're not Ronnie. Look at yourself. Lying to your best friends?**_

I gulped, letting more tears escape as I reached my hands over to the razor that was nearest me. I stared at it for a few moments, twirling it round between my fingers.

_**Just do it.**_

I thought of what Harry would do if he saw you doing this again but he wasn't here right now, he'd never know.

I felt the tears falling down my face. I needed to feel it, feel the blade cut my body and make you feel good. I needed the pain that was inside me to go. You start to slide the razor on my hip, thinking to myself there was a less chance of Harry finding out. As soon as I felt the blood pour from my new cut, I burst into more tears. Sobs ripped through my body, as I shakily stood up, throwing the now bloody razors straight into the bin, along with the other ones that had been scattered on the floor.

"Baby? Is everything all right in there?" Harry's voice came from the other side of the door.

Realisation of what I had just done hit me as soon as I heard his voice. I lied to him just like I lied to my best friends. More sobs began to escape from my lips and I fell back into my position on the floor, brining my knees to my chest.

"Babe? What's wrong? Please let me in baby" I hugged my legs tighter, shaky breaths escaping my mouth as I looked down at my new cut which was now bleeding rapidly.

"Fuck" I swore loudly, realising that I cut deeper than intended. I stood up quickly and began to run cold water.

"What is it Ronnie? Are you o-" He stopped himself and I knew that realisation hit him of what I was doing "NO! BABY PLEASE LET ME IN" He yelled, the door beginning to shake violently as I tried to clean my cut, with no luck from my shaking hands.

"GO AWAY HARRY!" I yelled back, dabbing wet tissues on my cut and swearing loudly at the pain.

"NO YOU PROMISED ME!" He yelled back, attempting to open the door by bashing it violently.

My hands gripped onto the sink in front of me, looking down at the water then back up at my reflection. My skin was pale, my blue eyes were bloodshot and my makeup was all over my cheeks "THAT'S ALL I AM HARRY, JUST A BIG FAT FUCKING LIAR!"

And then the bathroom door burst open. I turned around sharply, still holding the tissue to my hip to look at Harry. His curls were in such a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was bright red, I could see the veins bursting angrily in his neck. His emerald green bloodshot eyes traced down to my hip and they widened.

"Baby, no!" He cried, rushing over to me "What are you doing to yourself, baby?" He asked, I couldn't say anything, I fell against his chest, the tissue slipping onto the floor, tears pooling out onto the front of his shirt, heavy sobs breaking me into pieces. His hands framed my skin, struggling to hold me together, and keep the pieces from shattering again "You don't have to do this," he whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head, I could feel his shaky breath "You… you don't have to do this… You're strong enough baby, I believe in you. We'll get through this together" His voice grew hoarse and I hear soft cries escaping from his lips.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could murmur.

"Will you let me clean this?" He murmured softly. I managed a nod, and he rushed over quickly to a cabinet, reaching inside and pulling out some antiseptic cream, bandages and gauze. He eased away from me and sat down, with his back against the wall. He took me with him, and held my waist carefully in his hands, shaking as he stared at the cut and began to clean up the cut, kissing me softly when it hurt.

We stayed in the bathroom for what felt like hours, me laying in between his legs, his arms wrapped around my waist, careful not to disturb the new cut.

"Bethy is so mad at me" I mumbled, turning my body slightly so that my chin was lying on his arm.

"No she's not, she's just hurt. She took it bad Ronnie; she understands… she's probably feeling as bad as you are right now…" Harry said, kissing my hairline softly, his lips lingering there for a few moments.

"We never argue me and Bethy…" I whispered, tracing his tattoos with my finger as I spoke "She's my best friend and I lied to her, I don't blame her for being mad at me…"

"Baby, it's complicated and you're right, she understands that it's not easy to tell people, just give her time…" Harry assured, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"Thank you Harry…" I whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled down at me, his nose scrunching cutely "For what?"

"For everything" I smiled "I-I-I-erm"

He smiled softly, leaning down and kissing my nose cheekily "I know you love me" He chuckled.

"I do love you" I giggled, reaching down to entwine his fingers between mine.

"And I love you too"

_It's in your lips and in your kiss  
__It's in your touch and your fingertips  
__And it's in all the things and other things  
__That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible_


End file.
